Cooper
by xoxoACH
Summary: The one person who was always there for Blaine was his older brother Cooper. Cooper was there for twenty key times in Blaine's life when Blaine needed him. And the one time Cooper needed someone, Blaine was there for him.
1. Eight Years Old

**While having major writers block with my other two stories this idea popped into my mind and I had to write it out! Maybe writing this story will help my writers block.**

**Summary: The one person who was always there for Blaine was his older brother Cooper. Cooper was there for twenty key times in Blaine's life when Blaine needed him. And the one time Cooper needed someone, Blaine was there for him.**

**There will be 21 chapters, each around 1,000 words (some may be around 2,000). **

**Note: In my story Cooper and seven years older than Blaine.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters!**

* * *

><p>It was unusually quiet when Cooper walked into his house one day.<p>

"Blaine," he called out to his younger brother, "Mom! Dad!"

When he still received no answer he got worried. He ran up the stairs and down the hall to Blaine's bedroom. He leaned against the open door and relaxed. Blaine was on his bed. But then Cooper heard a faint crying noise and got mad. He was going to find out who made his eight-year old brother cry. Cooper gently knocked on the door. Blaine sat up turned his head and grinned from ear to ear when he saw his brother.

"Coop," Blaine said as he hopped off his bed and ran to his brother.

Cooper kneeled down and picked Blaine up for a hug.

"You're home."

"Yeah Blaine I'm home. Do you want to go hang out in my room?"

Blaine nodded enthusiastically. Cooper laughed and brought his brother into his room and dropped him on his bed as he sat beside him.

"So Blaine, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Cooper frowned at his brother.

"Blaine what did I say about saying nothing is wrong if that is not true."

"That it's lying."

"That's right. And what did I tell you about lying."

"Lying is bad," Blaine sighed.

Cooper had to smile. He had the most adorable little brother in the world.

"So I will ask again. What's wrong?"

Blaine just looked at his feet and said nothing. Cooper sighed.

"Did Mom do something?"

Blaine shook his head no.

"Well did Dad do something?"

Blaine hesitated before nodding yes.

Cooper knew you had to love your family but he swore that his dad was the most irritating guy in the world.

"What did he do?"

Blaine looked up into his brother's eyes but said nothing. Cooper saw tears starting to form again.

"Look Blaine, you do not have to worry. I will not be mad at you I just want to know what happened. Are Mom and Dad here?"

Blaine shook his head no.

"WHAT," Cooper yelled, he was furious, "Mom and Dad left you here alone! You are eight years old. You could get hurt or worse-"

Cooper stopped talking when he saw Blaine crying again.

"I'm sorry Blaine. I didn't mean to yell. I'm not mad at you."

Copper hugged his brother until Blaine's sobbed stopped. Blaine mumbled something into Cooper's shirt.

"What was that?"

Blaine looked up with his big hazel eyes and spoke.

"Daddy got real mad at me when we went to the park."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It had been a fun day."

"Why don't you just start at the beginning?"

Blaine nodded.

"Well, Mommy came and woke me up today. She said you went out with your friends and said we were going to the park. I like the park so I was excited. I even picked out my most favorite bow tie. See," Blaine said pointing to his colorful plaid bow tie he was wearing.

Cooper nodded. Like he said Blaine was the most adorable little brother anyone could have.

"Even Daddy was home and said he would come with us. Daddy never comes to the park. He is always busy. But today was going to be so much fun. We went to the park and I played on everything, and I mean everything. I went on the jungle gym and down the slide and I even went across the monkey bars all by myself. Well then I saw this other boy on the swings. He was dressed in nice clothes. He looked sad so I went and sat next to him. We started to talk and swing and he smiled and laughed and I was happy I cheered him up. He was there with his dad. We played for a little bit more. But then mommy said it was time to go because we were going to get ice cream so I said goodbye."

Cooper could not help but smile as Blaine told his story.

"Well it sounds like you had a lot of fun."

"Yep. And I was able to get my favorite kind of ice cream, mint chocolate chip. It was yummy. But when we were eating Daddy got mad."

"Oh, why?"

"I don't know. Mommy was asking about my new friend. I told her I never asked his name but we had fun playing together. I said he was really pretty. After I said that Dad got real mad. He told me that boys were not pretty. Girls were pretty. I told him that I thought boys were prettier than girls, and this boy was the prettiest ever. Mom got real quiet and dad looked even more mad. His face was turning red. Daddy grabbed me and pulled my out of the ice cream shop before I could finish my ice cream. He was silent the whole way home. When we got home he told Mom not to get out. He brought me inside and told me he was disappointed in me. He said I was to go to my room and not to come out. He said Mommy and him were not coming back until I fixed myself, until I was like you. I didn't understand what he meant so I just ran into my room and started to cry when I heard the door slam."

Cooper was beyond furious. When was his dad going to accept the fact that Blaine was gay? And when was his mom finally going to stand up to him. He knew the answer to both of those questions—never. Cooper sighed. Blaine did not understand what being gay was. Why would his dad get so mad and say he was different. Well Cooper was going to be there for his brother no matter what. Cooper got Blaine to calm down after suggesting they watch a movie together. Cooper put in The Little Mermaid in his DVD player and the brothers laid on the bed and watched the movie, while singing along to every song. Even though Cooper was fifteen you know you never outgrow Disney. The credits started to roll when they heard the front door open again.

"Oh no, I was supposed to stay in my room," Blaine said.

"It's okay Blaine. Just go in there now and I will go talk to Mom and Dad."

The two boys left the room, Blaine heading to his own room and Cooper heading down the stairs.

"What the hell is wrong with you," Cooper asked as he reached the bottom of the stairs and saw his parents, "How could you leave am eight-year old boy by himself. He thought he was never going to see you again."

"Look Cooper, I figured a few hours alone would help Blaine. Besides, I knew you would be home soon anyways," his father said.

"Yes, because abandoning your son is good parenting. What if something happened to him? Would you be happy?"

"Of course not-"

"Look Dad, Blaine is gay. We have known it for a while now. One day, when he is older, he is going to realize it for himself."

"He can be fixed."

Cooper looked his dad straight in the eyes.

"He is not broken."

Cooper turned away and walked out the door.

"Where are you going," His dad yelled.

"To get Blaine some more mint chocolate chip ice cream!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. I hope to have chapter two up sometime tomorrow!<strong>

**Next time: Blaine comes out.**


	2. Coming Out

**Thanks for reading everyone! I just thought I would mention that Kurt will enter this story in chapter 5.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters.**

* * *

><p>Blaine was nervous as he walked into the kitchen. He saw his mom preparing dinner.<p>

"Hello Sweetie," she said when she noticed his presence.

"Hi Mom. Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course Blaine."

"Would it be okay if I made an announcement at dinner? It is kind of important."

"That's fine. Do you want to talk about anything now?"

"No thanks mom. I'll wait for dinner."

"Just remember that we are not eating until 7:30 because Cooper is coming too."

"Yeah, thanks," Blaine said as he left and sat down on the couch in the living room. Blaine was beyond nervous. He was so glad his brother would be here tonight. His brother had graduate college last May and moved into an apartment in Columbus. It took Cooper a little under a half hour to drive to Westerville.

'I can't believe that I am actually going to come out,' Blaine thought.

Blaine had just started his freshman year of high school last month. On the first day his dad told him to keep a look out for all the pretty girls. That did not happen. He did notice all the cute boys though. Blaine sighed. He had tried to find a girl that he was attracted to. Maybe liking boys was a phase. At least that is what his dad was hoping for. As Blaine got older he started to realize what his dad meant when he made comments about Blaine fixing himself. And as bad as it sounds Blaine tried to do that. He convinced himself all he had to do was meet the right girl. But as he soon figured out, he was highly attracted to men. So Blaine decided it was time to face the facts and come out to his parents. Then everything would be out in the open.

Blaine was so lost in his thoughts that he did not hear his dad sit down beside him.

"How was your day son," Blaine's father asked.

"Fine."

"Your mother said that you had something to say."

"Yeah I would rather wait for Cooper to be here when I say it."

"Well okay son. I hope it is not serious."

Blaine just got up and went to his room. He picked up his guitar and started playing. He was so into his music he did not notice when someone knocked on his door.

"You sound really good," Cooper said as he leaned against Blaine's door

Blaine smiled when he heard his older brother.

"Thanks," Blaine said.

Cooper walked into the room and sat down next to Blaine.

"So, today is the day."

"Yep."

Blaine had come out to Cooper about a week earlier because he figured his brother would take it the best. As expected all Cooper did was give him a hug and assure him that he would be there for Blaine through everything.

"Everything will be okay," Cooper said trying to calm Blaine down.

"Have you meet our parents, especially our dad? The only way today would go okay would be if Mom and Dad had recently got abducted by aliens and had their brains replaced or something."

Cooper could not help but laugh and Blaine even smiled.

"I guess it's time," Blaine said realizing it was past 7:30, and his mother was strict about starting dinner on time.

"I will be right there beside you."

Blaine nodded and the boys headed downstairs.

Dinner was an awkward event. Blaine was on edge and his dad kept looking over at him. Cooper and his mom tried to keep things relaxed—with no avail.

"This chicken is lovely mom," Cooper said.

"Why thank you sweetie. Everyone eat up but leave room for desert, I made apple pie."

After the family ate in silence, Mrs. Anderson brought out the pie and gave everyone a slice. Blaine just poked his with his fork and stood up.

"I-I-I have something to s-s-say," he said while cursing himself for stuttering.

Blaine looked around the table. His parents were looking straight at him and Cooper smiled and gave Blaine a slight nod.

"I have come to realize something about my life. Now, I know you will probably not like it but I hope you will accept it. I am gay."

"No you are not," Blain's dad said immediately.

"I'm pretty sure Blaine just said he was," Cooper said.

"You knew," Mrs. Anderson asked Cooper.

"Oh, come one. I have known since he was a little kid. Just like you and dad."

Mr. Anderson turned his attention back to Blaine.

"How many times do I have to tell you Blaine, this is a phase. You just have to find a girl that-"

"I am never going to have those feelings about a girl dad so just give up. I am gay. I am going to fall in love with a boy. I am going to marry a boy."

"Blaine, are you one-hundred percent sure you are, umm, into guys," Mrs. Anderson asked.

"Just say gay Mom. That is what I am."

"No, it is NOT," Mr. Anderson said raising his voice, " There is NO PLACE for a person like THAT in this family."

Blaine knew things were going to go bad. He just didn't think things would go this bad.

"So what are you going to disown me?"

"Maybe."

"Then he can live with me," Cooper said jumping into the conversation.

Mr. Anderson laughed.

"Cooper, be serious. You are twenty-two years old. You really think you can raise a teenager."

"Well, unlike you I've been raising Blaine since he was little," Cooper said.

Mr. Anderson started to go red in the face.

"Okay," Mrs. Anderson said, "Your father and I are going to discuss something in the living room."

"I want to be there too," Blaine said.

"No Blaine, let me take care of this," his mom said before her and her husband left the dining room. Blaine sat down and Cooper gave him a hug.

"That was so brave," Cooper said, "That took real courage."

"They hate me. Well Dad hates me."

"No he does not."

"Yes he does. You heard him, he is going to disown me."

"Then you come live with me."

"You were serious."

"Of course Blaine. I would not leave you here."

Blaine smiled.

"But would I have to change schools?"

"Don't worry about that now. Let's just see if Mom can talk any sense into Dad."

The two brothers sat at the kitchen table and could hear their parents argue. After about ten minutes Cooper got up and walked to the living room. When he returned he had his keys.

"Come on Blaine. There is no point for you to sit there and listen to them argue. I am going to get you out of this house. Mom promised to call you when Dad has calmed down a little."

Blaine did not need to be told twice. He put on his shoes and left with Cooper. Cooper drove all around Westerville but there was nowhere that seemed to distract Blaine. Then Cooper had an idea.

"I'm taking you to my place. You can spend the night there. Do you want to go back to the house and get your things?"

Blaine shook his head no. Cooper drove to his apartment. Cooper knew the perfect distraction. The boys had a Disney marathon. First, The Lion King, then The Little Mermaid, followed by Mulan and Blaine fell asleep during Beauty and the Beast.

Cooper looked down at his little brother. Blaine looked so peaceful when he slept. He had been so scared earlier. Cooper was never talking to his parents again if they could not accept Blaine. When his Mom called Blaine's phone he told her that Blaine was at his place and fell asleep and that he would bring him home tomorrow.

The next morning Blaine woke up and Cooper made pancakes for breakfast. After breakfast they cleaned up and Blaine knew it was time to go back.

"You don't have to go back now. You can stay here."

"No, I want to. I want to talk to Mom."

Thy drove back in silence. When they pulled into the driveway they noticed that their dad's car was gone.

"Figures," Cooper said. The two boys got out and headed inside.

Their mom walked into the entryway when she heard the door open.

"Blaine," she said before pulling into a hug.

"Am I still welcome here," Blaine asked.

"Of course you are. I'm sorry about last night. I love you Blaine and I would never want to change you."

Blaine started to tear up.

"I love you too Mom," Blaine said.

"The person who should be apologizing is Dad. Where is he," Cooper asked.

"At work," Cooper rolled his eyes before his mom continued, "Now, this is going to be difficult but your dad will come around. He just needs time-"

"He has had time," Cooper interrupted.

"Look, at least he is trying," Mrs. Anderson said.

Blaine knew his family was never going to be perfect. But knowing his mom accepted him made him feel so much better. He knew that his dad would never fully accept him. But this was his family. If his dad was willing to try, Blaine was going to give him a chance. Besides, Blaine always knew he had Cooper.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading chapter two! There is a chance I could have the next chapter up later today, but the odds are it will not be up until tomorrow!<p>

Next time: Blaine gets bullied


	3. Bullies

**Thank you so much for showing support for this story. Whether it is by reviewing, story alerting or just reading your support is very much appreciated. **

**Note: I wanted to introduce the boy that Blaine goes to the Sadie Hawkins dance in this chapter but I re-watched Prom Queen and he never says a name so I am naming his friend Austin. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters.**

* * *

><p>Blaine sighed as he was pushed into his locker again and his paper falling everywhere. Blaine sighed as he reached down and started to gather them up. Last week word started to get around school that Blaine was gay. He knew when he walked into school and everyone was whispering while staring at him something was up. When a reporter for the school newspaper bluntly asked him if he was gay he decided he was done hiding and said yes. Word spread like wildfire that the rumor of Blaine's sexuality was in fact true. Before, Blaine was pretty much ignored by the jocks and well everyone else. After, he became an open target. Jocks from all sports started to harass him. Some would just yell slurs at him while others took a more physical approach. Locker shoves became a daily thing, his bruises on his back and upper body could be evidence of that. Blaine had been good at hiding everything from his family, even Cooper.<p>

"Here let me help," a voice said as a boy started to help Blaine gather his things.

"Thanks Austin," Blaine said.

"Don't mention it. Besides I know what you are going through. When I first came out, school was a living hell. I know that probably does not make you feel better but the thing you have to remember is that this is high school, by next week something will outshine your coming out and all the attention will gravitate away from you," Austin told his friend.

"Thanks Austin, that actually makes me feel a little better."

Austin smiled after helping Blaine up he headed to class.

"Wait Austin," Blain said, "What event made people stop paying attention to you."

Austin just turned and with a small smile said, "You coming out."

The rest of Blaine's day was no better than his morning. He had been shoved at least ten times. He knew Austin was right and that his coming out would only hold the attention of the student body for so long, but he really wished something could happen soon. The school day could not end fast enough and Blaine was out of the building as fast as possible. He ran to his mom's car. Once he got home he ran up and locked himself in his room.

Back downstairs his mother sighed. Something was bothering Blaine, she knew it. The problem is that Blaine would not talk to her about it. She picked up her phone and called Cooper and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello," Cooper said on the other line.

"Hello Cooper, it's Mom."

"I know."

"Oh right caller I.D. Well the reason I am calling is that I am concerned about Blaine."

"Why? Is he hurt? Did Dad do something," Cooper asked.

"No, I don't believe your father has done anything. He is at work most of the time anyway. There is just something about Blaine that seems off lately."

"Could it be that he is just being a moody teenager?"

"I thought that at first but now it seems like it is more serious. He does not let me near him. Every day after school he goes straight to his room and locks the door. I try to talk to him but he shuts me out. I am really scared."

Cooper sighed.

"That does sound strange. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Are you working tomorrow?"

"No."

"Then could you pick him up from school? Maybe if it is just the two of you then he might open up to you. You two are so close."

"Yeah, I can do that."

"Oh, thank you Cooper so much. He gets out of school at three o'clock."

"I'll be there."

"Thank you, again, Cooper."

"No problem Mom. Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

><p>The next day was another typical day at school. As Blaine was walking out of the cafeteria two jocks shoved him into the nearby lockers.<p>

"Watch where you are going homo," One of the jocks sneered at Blaine.

Blaine wanted to say something back but just watched them walk down the hallway. He straightened out his clothes and continued to walk to his locker. He had just finished the combination when he heard some call out to him.

"Hey Blaine," Austin said as he walked up to Blaine's locker, "Did those stupid jocks throw you against the lockers again?"

"How did you know?"

"You have a small bruise of your cheek. That's probably where you hit the lock."

Blaine got very upset.

"I can't have a bruise on my face. How am I going to cover that up by the time my mom gets here?"

"I'm sorry Blaine. I thought you knew there was bruise."

Blaine looked at his friend.

"No, I'm sorry. I guess that I am just in a bad mood today. All the bullying is really starting to get to me."

"Maybe you should tell someone. If you don't want to talk to your parents maybe you could tell your brother," Austin said.

"I can handle things on my own," Blaine said.

"Well, you will always have me," Austin said.

Blaine smiled and Austin did too.

"Look I know you just came out but I was thinking about this weekend," Austin said.

"This weekend?"

"Yeah, you know, the Sadie Hawkins dance. I was thinking maybe we could go together. Maybe everyone will see we are proud to be out and then maybe they will leave us alone."

Blaine hugged his friend.

"That sounds great. I would love to go to Sadies with you. It will be fun."

"Great. My Dad can pick you up."

Blaine nodded and they swapped phone numbers. After school Austin and Blaine walked out to the parking lot together.

"If everything goes well at the dance, then do you think we could go on a date," Austin asked.

"I would really like that," Blaine responded.

Blaine looked around for his mom's car but did not see it.

"Blaine," he heard someone shout and he saw Cooper leaning against his car.

"Is that your brother," Austin asked.

"Yeah. Do you want to meet him?"

"Sure."

The boys made their way to Cooper's car.

"Well, howdy, little brother," Cooper said making Blaine blush.

"Oh my god Cooper, why can't you say hello like a normal person? Anyways, Cooper this is my friend Austin. Austin this is my brother Cooper."

After the introductions the three boys talked for a little bit until Austin saw his dad's truck pull up.

"There's my dad. I'll see you tomorrow Blaine. It was nice to meet you Cooper," Austin said before taking off.

"Aww, well you two make a cute couple," Cooper teased as Blaine and him got in the car.

"Shut up," Blaine said, "We are going to go to Sadies together. But just as friends."

"My little brother has his first date."

"What part of 'as friends' did you not hear."

"Fine but I bet this could lead to something more," Cooper said.

"Hopefully," Blaine added, "So anyway, where is mom?"

"She had some errands to take care of."

Before Cooper started to drive he turned to face Blaine and saw the bruise on Blaine's face.

"So, how was school," Cooper asked as he drove out of the school parking lot.

"Fine."

"Did you get hurt?"

"No."

"Then how did you get a bruise?"

"I…well…I…fell," Blaine said.

"I thought you just said you didn't get hurt."

"It didn't hurt. I just bruise easy."

Cooper sighed as he continued to drive.

"What did I tell you about lying?"

"It's no big deal-"

"Yes, it is Blaine. Is another student hurting you?"

"Students," Blaine answered.

"Multiple students are hurting you. I am going back to that school and-,"

"No, you can't. You will just make things worse. I am fine, I promise."

Cooper let out a frustrated sigh as he pulled into the driveway.

"You have to let someone help."

"Look Coop, I promise this is no big deal. Everyone gets bullied. It is like a requirement of high school."

"You should not be physically harmed every day," Cooper said.

"You do not have to worry. I have everything under control. Nothing that bad is going to happen," Blaine said as he grabbed his backpack and got out of the car and ran into the house.

Cooper entered the house as his mom was leaving the kitchen.

"Any luck," his mom asked.

"Well I found out he is being bullied. But he does not want me to do anything about it. I saw a bruise on his cheek. I am almost positive there are more and he has just been hiding them."

"My poor baby," his mom cried, "There are so many stories of young people who have killed themselves or attempted to because of bullying."

"Mom, please calm down. I really do not think Blaine would do anything that drastic. He said he was going with a friend to the dance this weekend. Maybe by then he will come talk to you."

Cooper knew that Blaine had said he had things under control but Cooper could not help but have a strong feeling that something bad was going to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope this chapter came out okay. Please review! I will try to have the next chapter up sometime tomorrow.<strong>

**Next time: The Sadie Hawkins dance and the aftermath.**


	4. Sadie Hawkins

**Thanks for all the support! It lets me know that I am doing something right =)**

**I know that Blaine (and Austin) get beat really bad but I am not going to write a lot on the violence. One, I don't like violence and two I want to focus more on what happens after.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters.**

**Note: I need to apologize because in the opening author's note of chapter 2 I said Kurt would come into this story in chapter 5 and it is actually chapter 6.**

* * *

><p>Blaine was nervous. In less than a half hour Austin and his dad were going to be here. Austin was going to be in the same room as his dad. His only hope was that everything would go well. Blaine finished tying his dress shoes and looked himself over in the mirror. Blaine has his hair gelled back, a nice dark blue dress shirt, black dress pants and his shoes. After feeling that his appearance was satisfactory Blaine headed down the stairs. His family was gathered in the living room.<p>

"Look how handsome you look," Mrs. Anderson said as Blaine entered the room, "I have to get my camera and get lots of pictures."

"Mom," Blaine shouted.

"Don't worry, she did the same thing with me and my first date," Cooper said.

"How many times do I have to tell you this is not a date? We are going as friends," Blaine told his brother yet again.

"Yet for some reason I still don't believe you," Cooper said.

"Now, now, no bickering," Mrs. Anderson said, "Honey, don't you think Blaine looks nice," she asked her husband.

Blaine's dad looked very uncomfortable waiting for his son to go to a dance with another boy. But his relationship with his sons was the most important thing to him. He did not to lose Blaine because of his view on Blaine's sexual orientation, even if he was hoping that one day Blaine would settle down with a nice woman.

"Yes, Blaine, you look very nice," he told his son.

"Thank you, Dad," Blaine said.

The doorbell rang and Blaine's mom went to answer it. A few minutes later Austin and his dad walked into the living room. Since they were only going as friends, the boys decided there was no need to worry with corsages.

"Hi Blaine," Austin said as he hugged Blaine, "You look amazing."

"You look amazing too," Blaine told Austin.

Austin was wearing an almost identical outfit of Blaine's. The only difference was that his shirt was a lighter blue. His dark blonde hair was styled with just a small amount of gel and his blue eyes seemed to pop.

After the boys let go of each other Blaine's mom demanded pictures. Despite Blaine's many protests Austin and he posed for the camera. Blaine looked around and saw Austin's dad and his actually getting along. After what seemed as an eternity, mainly due to all the camera flashes and Coopers constant teasing, Austin's dad said they should take off if they wanted to be on time. Blaine's parents said goodbye before Cooper pulled him aside.

"I just wanted to say that I hope you have a great time. Call me if you need anything. I'm staying here until you get back so I am just a few minutes away," Cooper told Blaine before hugging him.

"Thanks Coop."

Blaine said a final goodbye to his family before heading out. It was a fast drive and the next thing Blaine knew he was at the school. The boys said goodbye to Austin's dad and he told them he would be come get them once the dance was over.

"Your dad seems really cool," Blaine said as they walked inside.

"Thanks. Your family was great too."

"Well, my mom and brother were," Blaine said.

"I think you should give your dad a little more credit. It seems like he is really trying."

"I guess. How does your dad feel about you being gay?"

"He was not that thrilled when I first came out. Things were awkward for a while. But he has really come around. It just takes time."

Austin took Blaine's hand as they walked into the gym. The gym was decorated and the DJ was already playing requested songs when they arrived. While they got some glances but for the most part no one was really paying attention to the two boys so they started to relax and have fun. While a lot of the couples chose to grind as their form of dance, Austin and Blaine chose less suggestive dance moves for the upbeat songs. They even danced to some slow songs together. In short, they had a great time. While the boys were taking a break The DJ announced the last song of the night and the boys headed back to dancing. It was a slower song to it was a good opportunity to talk a little bit without having to shout.

"I'm really glad you said you would come with me," Austin said.

"Me too. This has been so much fun. And not even that many people have noticed us."

"See, by Monday all people will be talking about is the dance. You will officially be old news."

"Thank god," Blaine said and the boys laughed.

"Your gel is coming out," Austin said.

"WHAT," Blaine yelled his hands going to his hair.

Austin just grabbed Blaine's hands.

"It's okay Blaine. I like your curls better anyways."

After the song ended everyone started to leave. As Austin and Blaine headed for the door Blaine called Cooper.

"Howdy Little Brother, how was the dance?"

"What is with you and howdy? Anyways it was so much fun Coop."

"That's great Blaine."

"Austin and I are heading to the parking lot. His dad should be here soon."

"Okay buddy, see you when you get back. I expect all the dirty details," Cooper said and waited for a response. When he did not get one he started to worry.

"Blaine? Blaine? BLAINE," Cooper started shouting.

Cooper thought he heard a faint 'stop it' before the line went dead. His mother rushed to Cooper's side when he started shouting.

"Cooper, what's wrong? Where are you going," She asked as he dashed out the door.

"I have to go to Blaine's school. I think he is in trouble," he called after her.

* * *

><p>Blaine watched as his phone hit the pavement. Blaine and Austin were cornered by three guys.<p>

"Just leave us alone," Austin said.

"I don't think we can after you went and had to infest our dance with your gayness," one of the guys said.

"It's our dance too. And no one seemed to care," Austin said.

"Well now we do," another boy said.

"Let's just go," a girl, one of their dates said, "It's not worth the trouble you could get in."

Here friends nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," Blaine said, "We are just waiting for our ride."

"They are not bothering anyone," another girl yelled at the guys.

"Well they are bothering me," the first guy said before punching Blaine in the stomach. As Austin turned to help Blaine another gut kicked him down.

Blaine and Austin heard laughing from above as they continued to get attacked. Neither Blaine nor Austin could get in a good defensive position. Their clothing was torn and many bruises, cuts and other injuries were all over their bodies. The girls could be heard screaming, trying to get the boys to stop but never taking an active role in getting the guys off Blaine or Austin. Blaine was sore all over when someone punched him in the face. He saw a boy get ready to kick him in the head but he felt himself being pushed away by Austin right before he went into unconsciousness. Austin ended up taking the kick to the throat and gut but he thought he heard police sirens before slipping into unconsciousness as well.

* * *

><p>The first thing Blaine registered was that his head hurt—bad. Then he felt sore all over. When he finally opened his eyes he was met with a bright light.<p>

"Blaine," someone said, "Mom, Dad wake up. Blaine is awake."

Blaine opened his eyes a little more and his brother started to come into focus.

"I'm going to find the doctor," he heard his dad say before leaving.

Blaine fully opened his eyes and saw his mother and brother looking over him.

"Where-where am I," Blaine asked but it was hard to talk.

"Careful Blaine, try not to talk more than necessary," his mom said.

"You are in the hospital Blaine," Cooper told him.

"But-but wha-what happen?"

"Some a-holes beat you and Austin up bad when you were waiting in the parking lot. I called the police after we got disconnected. They called an ambulance. They caught the guys that did this Blaine."

Blaine's eyes widened at Austin's name.

"Austin-where?"

"He is here too. Just in a different room," Mrs. Anderson said, "Both of you were hurt real badly. The doctors were not sure how long you would be out."

"Austin-awake," Blaine said.

"I'm-I'm not sure," Cooper said, "After the doctor gets here I will go find his dad."

The doors to the hospital room opened and his dad and a doctor walked in.

"Hello Blaine," the doctor said, "Where does it hurt."

Blaine gestured to show everywhere.

"Okay well I will have one of the nurses give you a mild pain medication to take care of some of the soreness. But first I would like to ask you a few questions. Do you think you can respond?"

Blaine nodded.

"Okay. These are real easy but if you need more rest, just let me know. Name?"

"Blaine An-Anderson."

"Age?"

"Fifteen."

"Year?"

"2010."

"Do you know who the people in this room are?"

"My mom, dad and brother."

The doctor asked a couple more questions about what school he went to and personal matters.

"Well, how is he," Mr. Anderson asked after the doctor finished his questions.

"Well it does not appear that Blaine has any permanent brain damage. Of course we will have to do some tests to be safe. He seems not be suffering from any memory loss with is very good. I would say that from what I am seeing Blaine will make a full recovery. We did have to do surgery when he first arrived in the E.R. for some minor internal bleeding and I am still waiting for the full results from all the tests we ran but from what I saw he is healing nicely. All things considered, you really got lucky Blaine. This could have been a lot worse."

"Thank you Doctor," Mrs. Anderson said.

"I would like to keep him here for the next few days. I want to make sure everything is healing properly before he heads home," the doctor said before being paged to the emergency room but told the Andersons that they could hit the button by Blaine's bed to page a nurse if they needed something.

"I am so happy you are going to be okay," Mrs. Anderson said.

"Maybe if he took a girl none of this would have happened," Mr. Anderson said.

Cooper glared and his dad and his wife just said that this was not the time to discuss that.

"Do you need anything," Cooper asked Blaine and Blaine just shook his head.

"I'm going to find Austin and his dad," Cooper said but Blaine grabbed his arm and would not let go.

"We can do that," Mrs. Anderson said as she left with her husband.

As soon as they left Cooper held Blaine and Blaine cried onto his shoulder.

"It's no fair. We just wanted to have fun. We didn't want to cause trouble," Blaine said.

"I know bro, I know. It is not fair that they had to ruin your night. How was everything before that?"

"Perfect. I had so much fun. Just relaxing and dancing and being happy, it was so much fun. And then everything was ruined."

"This is my fault," Cooper said, "I had a feeling something bad would happen. I should have called you sooner or tried to do something."

"This is not your fault. The only people at fault are the idiots who hurt me and Austin," Blaine said.

Cooper just let Blaine rest on his shoulder and waited. Finally, his parents came back.

"Well," Blaine said, scared of what they were going to say.

"Austin woke up a little before you did," their dad said.

"And his condition," Cooper asked.

"More severe than Blaine's. His dad said he had some more internal bleeding and several of his bones are broken. But there seems to be no severe or minor brain damage and no memory problems. His dad also said that it might take Austin a little bit longer to recover but the doctors are positive that there will be no major problems," their dad explained.

"Well that's good," Cooper said.

"He pushed me."

"What did you just say Blaine," Mrs. Anderson asked.

"Austin pushed me out of the way. One of the boys was going to kick me in the head. But Austin pushed me out of the way. He took the blow instead. That is why he is more injured. He tried to save me."

"He must really care about you," Cooper said.

Blaine nodded. He had a while to go until he was recovered. But with his family, especially Cooper, by his side he knew he could do it. He just had to wonder where this left Austin and his relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this was longer than I thought it would be so I cut it off into two chapters. The next chapter may be on the longer side as well since I have to pack a lot of stuff into it. I will try to have it up sometime in the next twenty four hours. I would expect it to be up sometime Saturday evening.<strong>

**Please review.**

**Next time: Blaine comes home and Cooper takes care of him/Blaine and Austin talk and make decisions about the future/ Blaine goes to Dalton.**


	5. Goodbyes and New Beginnings

**I am sorry because I am getting this chapter up later then I had planned. **

**Thank you to everyone who took the time to read this story and an extra special thanks to those who reviewed! =) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters.**

* * *

><p>Blaine was ecstatic. After what seemed as an eternity (in reality it was three days) Blaine was able to be released from the hospital. All the tests done had shown that there was no major concern. Blaine was still sore but happy to go home, lie in his own bed and eat food that did not suck. With the doctor, nurses and his own family constantly watching him he did not have the chance to go see Austin yet. Cooper promised to take him by before they left. His brother and mom were currently helping Blaine into a wheelchair.<p>

"I can walk fine on my own. I do not need a wheelchair," Blaine complained as he was forced into the chair.

"Blaine, the nurses said it was hospital policy. You just have to sit in it until we get you to the car.

"I still say we park the car by the ramp in the back. Then we could just wheel Blaine to the ramp, let go and let gravity take care of the rest," Cooper said before laughing and getting smack upside the head by his mom.

"That is not funny," she told her oldest son.

"It kind of is," Blaine said.

Mrs. Anderson just rolled her eyes.

"Cooper, why don't you take Blaine to see Austin? I believe his dad was going to go get some coffee to give the boys some privacy."

Cooper took hold of Blaine's wheelchair and steered him out of his room and down the hall. When they reached Austin's room the door was open so Cooper wheeled Blaine right in. Austin heard them enter and looked up in surprise.

"Oh my, Blaine why are you in a wheelchair? Is it permanent?"

"What? Oh, no. I am going home today and hospital policy said I had to be wheeled out in one of these," Blaine explained.

"Oh good."

Cooper rolled Blaine close to Austin's bed.

"I'm going to go see if mom needs any help. You two will be okay," Cooper asked.

Both of the boys nodded and Cooper left.

"Hey," Austin said.

"Hi."

"So they are letting you out today?"

"Yeah," Blaine said, "When do you get to go home?"

"Not for another few days. The doctors think maybe by the weekend. The doctors say everything is healing properly."

Blaine looked down.

"I remember that you pushed me out of the way of that last kick."

"Of course Blaine, they were going to kick you in the head. That could of done real serious brain damage. I could not let that happen."

"But-"

"No buts Blaine. I'm glad that I pushed you out of the way."

"Well thanks," was all Blaine could think of to say.

"Are you going back to school," Austin asked.

"I don't know. My family has not really talked about that yet," Blaine said.

"My dad is furious," Austin mentioned, "He said he is going to search the entire country to find a school where he knows I will be safe. A bit dramatic I know. But I also know he feels guilty. He blames himself for what happened. He keeps saying that if he had been there sooner than this never would have happened."

"This is not his fault," Blaine told his friend.

"I know," Austin agreed, "I tell him that all the time but he will not listen."

"Well, I wanted to tell you that despite what happened in the parking lot,I had a great time at the dance. I had a lot of fun," Blaine said.

"Me too. I am glad we went. I just wish it had ended differently."

"With us not getting beat up?"

"With our first kiss," Austin said.

Blaine blushed.

"Yeah, that would have been nice."

Neither boy knew what to say after that and both were thankful when they heard Cooper re-enter the room.

"Blaine, everything is all set. If you are ready we can take you home," Cooper said.

"Call me? When you get out of here," Blaine asked Austin.

"You bet," Austin said and the boys smiled.

Cooper walked up gave Austin a pat on the back.

"Get better soon," he said before wheeling Blaine out.

* * *

><p>Blaine thought the worst thing that could ever happen to him was end up in the hospital. Oh, he was wrong—very, very wrong. Because he was pretty sure he was currently in hell. His parents decided he was not going back to that school. They were already looking at transfer options. That is not the bad part. However, due to the time his parents took off work because he was in the hospital meant that they had to go back to work. So the reason Blaine felt like he was in hell? Because Cooper was taking care of him and he was getting on Blaine's last nerve.<p>

"Are you comfortable," Cooper asked his brother, for the thousandth time, as they sat on his bed and watched a movie.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I can get you another pillow?"

"I don't need one."

"Well okay. Are you cold? I could get another blanket?"

"Will you shut up and just watch the movie?"

"Are you sore? I can get you another pain pill."

"The only pain I have is in the form of my older brother," Blaine said.

"I have to take care of you Blaine," Cooper said.

"By annoying me every five seconds?"

"Well of course."

Blaine just glared at his brother.

"Well I am so glad my pain has given you enjoyment these last few days."

Cooper just laughed.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I did not mean to annoy you. But it is getting close to lunch time. Can I make you some food?"

Blaine's stomach growled.

"Food sounds good. Could you heat up some of the soup Mom made last night?"

"Sure, no problem."

"I am eating it in the kitchen."

Cooper gasped.

"No way. You can't."

"Why?"

"You would have to walk down stairs and you can't do that in you condition."

Blaine threw one of his (many) pillows at Cooper's head.

"I am fully capable to walk down stairs. I am getting better. I am going crazing staying in bed all the time. I don't even need the pain pills as much anymore. The doctor said I could even go back to school next week."

"Fine," Cooper said, "But I am helping you down the stairs."

"Cooper!"

"It's that or you stay in bed."

"Fine," Blaine said giving in.

Cooper grabbed Blaine's arm after he got out of bed and led him down the stairs and to the kitchen table.

"Thanks Coop."

"Anytime," Cooper said before starting to make the soup. He brought the bowl over and set it in front of Blaine followed by some soda.

Cooper sat across from Blaine as he ate.

"Are you really going to watch me eat?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to be annoying?"

"Probably," Cooper said with a smile.

Cooper's phone rang.

"Hello," Cooper said into the phone.

'Oh good, a distraction. Maybe I can eat in peace,' Blaine thought.

"Hey Jen. How are things as work? Really? I take time off and I miss all the good drama."

Blaine ate as he listened to Cooper's half of the conversation.

"I had to take time off to take care of my brother. He just came home from the hospital."

Blaine stopped eating and looked up at Cooper.

"Yeah Jen, it has been real hard, but I had to be there for my family because that is just the kind of guy I am. Oh yes, it looks like Blaine will make a full recovery. He gets stronger every day."

Cooper stopped talking for a second before saying, "Oh Jen, I really am not that amazing. Anyways, you know, I am pretty sure he will be back to normal by this weekend. Do you think we could have dinner together, you know, so you can catch me up on what I have missed. Okay, see you Friday night at seven. Bye."

Cooper hung up and saw Blaine glaring daggers into him.

"You are using me to get dates?"

"Maybe," Cooper said.

"I. Hate. You," Blaine said putting emphasis on each word.

"Well what can I say," Cooper said, "Can't live with me can't live without me."

Blaine just sighed. He was never letting his parents let Cooper take care of him ever again.

* * *

><p>By Friday Blaine was feeling like his old self. He was sitting in the living room playing some of Cooper's video games.<p>

'I deserve this,' Blaine thought, 'I got him a date.'

Blaine was pulled away from the video game by his mom.

"Sweetie, there is something we wanted to discuss with you."

Blaine paused the game and he had a feeling about what they had to talk about.

"Now, the doctor said you can go back to school on Monday," his mom said.

"I'm not going back there."

"No need to worry. I am not sending you back to that school," his mom assured him.

Blaine knew that his dad had suggested to him mom that Blaine go back to that school. He herd them arguing about it even though his parents did not know he was listening. His dad felt that maybe this incident would toughen him up and straighten him out. Blaine got so upset he ran into his room and cried himself to sleep.

"Your dad found a good school to transfer to."

Blaine looked at his dad.

"What school is it?"

"Dalton Academy. It is a very good private school. They have a tough curriculum but I think you can handle it. There is also a no bullying policy that is very strictly enforced. They also have a glee club. I thought since you like music that this would be a good way for you to get involved at school. You will be safe here Blaine."

"Then I want to transfer. But what about the tuition? Private school can be a bit pricy."

"Don't worry about that," Mr. Anderson said, "I'll call them Monday and see if they will accept you as an emergency transfer."

"Is that all," Blaine asked.

His parents said yes and his dad excused himself to his home office. His mom stayed behind.

"Has Austin called you yet?"

Blaine shook his head no.

"I'm sure he will."

"I'm worried mom. What if he has to go back there?"

"I'm sure his dad will not let that happen. I'm sure he will call you soon."

Austin did call Blaine two days later on Sunday. He said he was finally being released later that day. He had asked Blaine to meet him at the park a little ways from the hospital. When Blaine arrived he saw Austin leaning against a tree.

"Hey," Austin said, "You are looking good."

"Thanks," Blaine said before blushing, "So are you. How does it feel to be free again?"

"Amazing. Thanks for meeting me."

"I was happy you called me."

"My dad isn't letting me go back to that school," Austin said.

"My parents and brother are not either. My mom and dad are transferring me to Dalton Academy."

"My dad found a new school for me too. That's why I wanted to talk to you."

"Is it Dalton?"

"No, but it is a good school. They have a diverse student population and a gay-straight alliance student organization. This was a really hard choice to make."

"Why," Blaine asked, "We can still spend time together after school and on the weekends."

Austin shook his head and Blaine frowned.

"Blaine the school is a private school in Chicago."

Blaine's heart broke. The first boy he had strong feelings for was leaving. His best friend was leaving.

"Chicago?"

"Yeah. That is where my mom moved after the divorce. My dad called her after the incident and she felt I would be safer with her and my dad agreed so my dad and I are moving to Chicago."

"When?"

"Pretty soon since they want me to get started at my new school as soon as possible."

"So I guess this is goodbye," Blaine said.

Austin looked down.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault. All I want is for you to be safe," Blaine said.

The two boys pulled each other close for a hug.

"I want you to find someone, Blaine. Find someone who will make you happy for the rest of your life," Austin said in Blaine's ear as tears formed in his eyes.

"You too," Blaine said, "You are always going to be special to me. Austin, I am always going to care about you."

"Same here. We will meet again. I am not saying that we will ever be romantic partners but you will always be my best friend. I hope you never regret going to the dance with me."

"Never," Blaine reassured him, "I had an amazing time with you."

"Goodbye Blaine."

"Goodbye Austin."

The two boys let go and went their separate ways. That night Cooper held Blaine as he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

><p>About three days later Blaine was dressed in his Dalton uniform. It was his first day at his new school. Austin had left the previous day and Blaine went to the airport to say one last goodbye. Blaine finished getting ready and walked down the stairs.<p>

"Good morning," his mom said, "Do you want some breakfast?"

"No, I am too nervous."

"I'm sure you will be fine. Have you heard from Austin?"

"He texted me when they landed. Is Dad at work already," Blaine asked not wanting to talk about Austin.

"Yes, he left a little bit ago and Cooper will be here soon."

Blaine had asked Cooper if he could drive him to school."

"I'm going to wait for him," Blaine said before leaving.

Blaine had just stepped outside when Cooper drove into the driveway. Blaine ran to the car and got in. The drive to Dalton was filled with silence. Cooper drove into the school parking lot and pulled into the parking lot.

"Do you want me to go in with you," Cooper asked.

"No. I can find the office by myself," Blaine said.

"I know this is hard Blaine."

"I am just transferring schools."

"You know that is not what I am talking about. But the important thing is that you and Austin are now safe."

"I know. I just wish he was here. I felt so happy with him. I thought I was going to have a boyfriend, you know, someone who is always there for me."

"Blaine-"

"I have to go school is starting," Blaine said as he got out of the car and slammed the door. Cooper sighed as he watched Blaine enter the building before driving to work. Cooper could not concentrate all day. He was worried about Blaine. He was so sad. Cooper wanted to text Blaine to see how his day was going but he did not want to risk getting him in trouble. Cooper had called his mom to let her know he got Blaine there safe and sound. Cooper left work a little early to go get Blaine from school. Cooper pulled up and waited for the students to walk out. He looked up and smiled. Blaine was walking out talking and laughing with a group of boys. When Blaine saw Cooper's car he headed that direction and got in the car.

"So, you made some new friends," Cooper said.

"Yeah, they were all in my first class. They are in the glee club and encouraged me to audition. Do you think I should?"

"Hell yeah," Cooper said.

Blaine laughed and Cooper knew Blaine would be just fine.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Blaine and Austin, I actually liked them together. But Austin will be back later in the story.<strong>

**I hope to have the next chapter up by Friday.**

**Please review.**

**Next time: Cooper and Blaine talk about a new boy he met.**


	6. Kurt

**As always, I want thank everyone for the support and reviews. I am sorry that this being posted later then I wanted.**

**NOTE: It had been brought to my attention that there were issues accessing this chapter. I deleted it and re-uploaded it so hopefully that fixed the problem. Sorry about the technical issues. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters!**

* * *

><p>Cooper had been happy to have a day to himself. No work, no drama no nothing. He was going to sleep in and relax all day. His lovely day to get some TLC was cut drastically short when he got a call from his mother, at nine-thirty a.m., asking him to come over and help her clean out the attic.<p>

'Why do our days off have to be on the same day,' Cooper thought as he told his mom he would be right over.

It had been a tough six months for his family but things were finally getting back to the way they were before Blaine getting beat up and having to transfer to another school. Looking back, Cooper thinks that Blaine going to Dalton was the best decision his parents ever made. Of course, it was hard for Blaine to be away from his friend, who almost became more a boyfriend, Austin. Both boys were now in a safe environment. However, the distance between Ohio and Chicago took a toll on their friendship. With Blaine making new friends and being accepted as a Warbler and Austin getting involved at his school they started to have less time to keep in contact. After one extensive phone call the two teenage boys realized that their lives were just drifting in two different directions.

Cooper parked his car and walked into the house.

"Mom?"

"In the kitchen," Mrs. Anderson said before walking out with a tray, "I made some lemonade for you."

"Thanks Mom," Cooper said before taking a glass.

"No, thank you for coming over today."

"It was no problem. I was not planning on doing much today anyways."

Round noon Cooper and his mom started going through the attic. While there were boxes of photos and memories of when Cooper and Blaine were kids there were also a lot of junk that needed to be cleaned out. After a few hours the attic was organized. Cooper walked back down to the main level of the house with three garbage bags. His mom followed with a few boxes of things she wanted to put around the house.

"I think I am going to run to the store and get some picture frames for these old photos I found. Do you want to come with," she asked.

"Nah, I'll just stay here."

"Well how about I bring home some pizza. In a couple hours Blaine will be home too."

"Sounds good."

Shortly after Mrs. Anderson left the phone rang. Cooper decided to answer it.

"Hello."

"May I speak to Mr. or Mrs. Anderson," the voice on the other line said.

"Umm, yes, this is Mr. Anderson," Cooper lied. Well, technically he was a Mr. Anderson but that is beside the point.

"Oh, good, I am glad I caught you at home. I had called your office but your secretary said you were out. My name is Tom Clark and I am the dean at Dalton Academy."

"Is Blaine okay," Cooper asked.

"Well that is what I am calling about. It seems that Blaine only attended his first three classes today. A student saw him leave and he just never came back. Now, as you are aware we take skipping as a very serious problem."

"No, Blaine did not skip. We, well we had a family emergency. It happened so fast and I just called Blaine and asked him to come home. I am sorry I forgot to call the school first," Cooper lied.

"Oh my, well is everything okay?"

"It does look like everything will be just fine. It was his brother. He had a small breakdown and Blaine helped him," Cooper said.

"Well I am happy to hear that everything is okay. I suppose we can just let this slide since there was a family emergency but please tell Blaine to remember to sign out at the office or to call to let us know Blaine will not be attending class."

"Yes, I am so very sorry. I will remember next time," Cooper said before the goodbyes and hung up the phone.

'So, if Blaine was not at school for most of the day, where was he,' Cooper thought.

When his mom returned Cooper did not mention the phone call, instead Cooper just helped his mom bring in the pizza.

"I figured that a large half sausage-half veggie will be enough for us and be able to have leftovers," Mrs. Anderson said.

"What about Blaine?"

"Well I called him and he said he was not hungry."

Cooper picked up a slice of sausage and a slice of veggie.

"You heard from Blaine," Cooper asked as he sat at the kitchen table.

"I called him when I knew he got out of class. He said he had a big lunch but he should be home soon."

Cooper bit into his pizza and wondered where Blaine was all day.

Cooper was lounging on the couch when Blaine got home.

"Coop, I did not know you were going to be here," Blaine said.

"Mom asked me to help her today. So how was school?"

"Okay, I mean, fine. Just like every other day,' Blaine said quickly, "I'm going to my room."

Cooper got up and walked upstairs to his brother's room. Blaine was pacing around his bed.

"You okay," Cooper asked.

"I'm fine."

"You seem nervous."

"I'm not," Blaine lied.

Cooper walked in and closed the door.

"I know," he said.

"Know what?"

"That you skipped most of your classes today."

"What? No I didn't."

"The school called the house."

Blaine just sighed and fell onto the bed. Cooper decided to take pity on his brother.

"Just feel lucky that I was the one that took the call and not dad. You don't have to worry, I covered for you."

"Really? How," Blaine asked.

"I said your brother was having a breakdown so the counted it as a family emergency."

"Thanks, Coop."

"However," Cooper said with a smirk, "If you do not want me to tell mom you have to do one thing."

"What?"

"Tell me where you were."

Blaine looked down before speaking.

"Lima."

"Lima? Why were you in Lima?"

"I had to go to William McKinley High School."

"Why? I thought you were done with public schools."

"It's a long story."

"I have time," Cooper said sitting by Blaine,

"Well I have a new friend. His name is Kurt and he goes to McKinley."

"That's cool. How did you two meet?"

"Well he came to Dalton. He said he was new but I knew he was spying."

"Spying," Cooper said, "Why?"

"He is in the glee club at his school. I think he was checking out the competition. Anyways, the Warblers were about to perform Teenage Dream so I just brought him to the performance."

"So this Kurt is a friend."

"Yeah. Afterwards Wes, David and myself talked to him. He is the only out gay kid at his school. I could see he was being terrorized. I tried to help him. I told him to have courage and stand up for himself. And that he should not run away."

"That is good advice, Blaine."

"Well it completely backfired."

"Why?"

"Well I got a call from Kurt. He was having a nervous breakdown. He was so upset. I asked him what was wrong and he said he followed my advice."

"And what happened," Cooper asked.

"This bully that had been making his life a living hell kissed him."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, he forced himself on him. Anyways, this morning all I could think about was if Kurt was okay."

"So you left to check up on him."

"Yes, I had to Coop. There is something special about him," Blaine said smiling, "I had a run in with the bully and well let's just say he is not coming out anytime soon. I'm fine don't worry."

"What happened after that?"

"I bought him lunch. After that he assured me that he would be okay and I left. But I didn't go back to Dalton. I drove to the parking lot of my old school."

"Blaine," Cooper shouted, "What the hell is wrong with you. What if one of your old bullies saw you?"

"I know it was stupid but hearing about Kurt's bullying made me think of that night. I had to go back to that spot. I just parked there and remembered everything about that night."

Cooper hugged his brother.

"I love you Coop."

"I love you too, Blaine. Maybe you should call Austin tonight. It has been a while since you two talked."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"But first, tell me about Kurt," Cooper said.

Blaine light up like a Christmas tree.

"He is amazing. He is so strong and brave and just a really good person. I don't know what else to say."

"Well I want to meet him."

"No."

"What? Why?"

Blaine glared at his brother.

"Because I know you and I want him to stay my friend."

"You let me meet Wes and David."

"Well that is different."

"Why?"

"Because-well-because-"

"Oh I get it," Cooper said interrupting Blaine," You like like him."

"What? I did not say that," Blaien said blushing.

"You didn't have to little brother. I can tell you want in his skin tight jeans, don't you."

"OUT," Blaine yelled.

"Well, I am taking that as a yes," Cooper said as he left the room.

"COOPER!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review.<strong>

**The next chapter will be up as soon as possible.**

**Next time: Blaine talks to Cooper after Kurt transfers to Dalton.**


	7. Cooper Meets Kurt and Embarrasses Blaine

**Hey, everyone, thanks for the attention you have given to this story! I got this chapter up as soon as I could. I already have the next chapter written as well so it should be posted shortly. Hopefully there will be no more technical difficulties from here on out!**

**Note 1: As some of you might know, more details are coming out bout Cooper. I am not sure how much floating around is true and what is not and we will not know until the episode airs. This note is for me to say I am not changing the Cooper I wrote for this story even if the canon Cooper is very different.**

**Note 2: I decided that after I finish the first 21 chapters I am going to include "bonus scenes." Since I started writing this story I thought of moments I could incorporate Cooper into that I did not put in my original outline. I already realize there are some big moments I skipped that I am already including as a bonus scene. It was hard to only pick twenty parts for this story that a lot got left out. I will have as many bonus scenes as it takes to cover everything. The story does go in chronological order so if I pass over something, or you think of something, which would be a nice bonus chapter just let me know in a review! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee or the characters.**

* * *

><p>Blaine had figure that today was going to be like every other day. He got up, got ready for school and headed out. He had just pulled into the Dalton parking lot when he got a text from Kurt.<p>

_Are you at school yet?_

Blaine replied.

_Just got to Dalton_

_Good I have a surprise_

_What?_

_It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you ;)_

'He texted me a wink face. A wink face! What does that mean,' Blaine thought to himself.

Blaine was confused but headed into Dalton to go to class. He was not expecting to see Kurt, wearing a Dalton uniform—including a blazer, leaning against the door.

"Kurt?"

"I remembered my blazer this time," Kurt said.

"What? How? You go to Dalton?"

"Yeah, just transferred. My dad and step-mom gave up the money they saved for their honeymoon and used it for tuition."

"What happened," Blaine asked. He knew something major that do have happened if Kurt left his friends and New Directions.

"The short story? Well the bullying got worse. He-he-he-"

"What? What did he do," Blaine asked getting pissed off.

"He threatened me. He told me he was going to kill me."

"Kurt-"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"That's fine, do you want to hang out after school? My house is pretty close," Blaine said.

"Sure, I'll have to call my dad so he knows I'm not coming home right after school."

"So what's your first class."

"English. I just hope I don't get lost."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand.

"I'll give you a tour.

* * *

><p>"Your house is amazing," Kurt said as Blaine unlocked the front door and the two boys walked inside. Blaine was thankful that his entire family was supposed to be working late today, especially Cooper. The last thing Blaine needed was to be teased by his big brother in front of his new friend.<p>

"Well, it's big," Blaine said.

Blaine gave Kurt a quick tour and afterwards the boys decided to watch a movie in the living room.

"So what time will your parents be home," Kurt asked.

"Oh, not for a few hours."

"So you are usually here alone?"

"Sometimes but today it is you, me and Tangled."

"I've never seen this movie," Kurt said and the boys heard a gasp from behind them.

'Oh no,' Blaine thought, 'Please no.'

Blaine slowly turned around and saw his big brother.

'Great, just great.'

"You have never seen Tangled," Cooper asked stepping into the living room.

Kurt looked from Cooper to Blaine looking confused. Before he could ask anything Blaine walked up to Cooper and in a hushed voice said,

"What are you doing here? Why are you not at work?"

"I got done early."

"So why are you here? Why not go to your own apartment?"

"I wanted to meet Kurt. I did not realize I was interrupting a date."

Blaine blushed.

"What? This is not a date—wait a minute—how did you even know we would be here? The only person I told was mom—" Blaine glared at Cooper, "She called you didn't she."

"Nooo…well…maybe," Cooper said, "She might have mentioned that Kurt was coming over."

"And you got out of work early because…"

"I told them I had a highly contagious disease."

"What disease?"

"Monopolio."

"That is not a real disease. All you did was put the words mono and polio together."

"They don't know that and Blaine you are being very rude ignoring your guest."

"Don't embarrass me," Blaine warned.

"I would never do that," Cooper said with a smirk.

Blaine turned around and saw Kurt staring at them.

"Cooper this is my friend Kurt. Kurt this is—"

"Your future brother-in-law Cooper Anderson," Cooper said interrupting Blaine.

Kurt turned bright red.

"Please just ignore him, Blaine said also red.

"It is impossible to ignore me, Blaine," Cooper said, "Anyways, let's start the movie."

Blaine reluctantly hit play and the movie started. To Blaine's relief Cooper stayed quiet for most of the movie, except to sing along with the songs. After the movie Blaine was not so lucky.

"So how was your first day of school," Cooper asked Kurt after getting up from his spot on the floor and sat between Blaine and Kurt on the couch.

"Just fine," Kurt said.

"Well I am sure Blaine will help you catch up. Are you going to join the Warblers?"

"I don't know."

"You should," Blaine asked, "Your voice is amazing."

'Oh he is making this to easy,' Cooper thought.

"How do you know that Blaine? Did you ever see his old glee club perform?"

"Well no but I did use Youtube," Blaine said before he could stop himself.

Kurt looked over at Blaine.

"You youtubed the New Directions? And you really think that I should audition for the Warblers?"

"Oh, Blaine thinks you would fit right in with the Warblers," Cooper said, "But I believe he saw a video if you at a cheerleading competition last year. Yes, that's right, because he commented on your voice and flexibility. There was also that single ladies video—"

Kurt turned bright red again, as did Blaine.

"Hey Kurt, is your dad waiting for you," Blaine asked wanting this torture to end.

"Yeah, I told my dad I would be back by dinner."

"I'll walk you out," Blaine said as they got up.

"It was nice meeting you," Kurt told Cooper.

Cooper stood up.

"It was nice to meet you too."

Blaine and Kurt walked down the hallway to the front door.

"I'm really sorry. I did not think he would be here," Blaine said.

"Don't worry about it. He seems—"

"Insane?"

"Very colorful."

"That's one way to put it."

"He obviously cares about you."

"I know he does. And I love him to death he can just be so embarrassing."

Blaine walked Kurt out to his car. Kurt pulled Blaine into a hug before waving goodbye as he got in his car and drove away. Blaine stood in the driveway until he could not see Kurt's car anymore. Then, he turned around and headed back inside.

"He seems nice," Cooper said from the doorway.

Blaine just pushed by him and headed into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Blaine I just wanted to meet your new friend."

"By embarrassing me? I'll be lucky if he ever talks to me again."

"So dramatic," Cooper said as he followed Blaine, "Look I am sorry. Kurt seems like a great guy."

Blaine just smiled. Cooper had seen Blaine smile like that before. One time before—right before he left for the Sadie Hawkins Dance. Cooper knew Blaine was falling for Kurt and he really felt like they would be together forever. But it was going to be up to Blaine to realize that Kurt was the one and Cooper knew how oblivious his little brother could be.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 is already written and should be up sometime tonight. Please review to let me know what you think.<strong>

**Next time: Cooper and Blaine fight over Blaine's sudden change in sexual orientation. **


	8. The Question of Blaine's Sexuality

**This is my fastest update ever! I hope this makes up for the wait between updates. I don't have much to say so on with the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters.**

* * *

><p>Cooper was confused. He had just entered his parent's house for dinner and saw his dad at the table smiling. What the hell? His dad never smiled.<p>

"What's wrong with dad," Cooer asked his mom as he entered the kitchen.

"What do you mean," his mom asked.

"He looks happy."

His mom laughed as she took the duck out of the oven.

"Nothing is wrong with him. I'm not sure what he is so happy about , he has been smiling all evening. Your father can be happy."

"But he never is," Cooper said before helping his mom get the meal on the table.

"Blaine, dinner is ready," Mrs. Anderson yelled up the stairs.

Blaine came down smiling too.

'What the hell,' Cooper thought for the second time since he entered the house. Shortly after dinner started his dad spoke up.

"Blaine has an announcement."

"Dad, not now."

"Yes, yes, yes," Mr. Anderson said.

Cooper looked at his mom but she just looked as clueless as he did.

"What is it Blaine," Cooper said wondering what Blaine had to say.

"Well," Blaine said, "I have a date tomorrow."

Cooper smiled.

"Good job, Blaine. It is about time you asked Kurt out."

Mr. Anderson glared at his oldest son.

"He didn't ask _Kurt_ out," Mrs. Anderson said spitting Kurt's name out like it was poison.

"Oh, well, then who do you have a date with," Mrs. Anderson asked.

"Rachel Berry."

Both Cooper and his mom just stared at Blaine.

"A girl? You are going out with a girl," Cooper said.

"We kissed recently and there was a spark. I think this could this could lead to something more."

"Well, if she makes you happy," Mrs. Anderson said, "I hope things work out."

"Maybe you would have a bigger spark with a boy, like Kurt for example," Cooper said, "Have you kissed him?"

"Cooper," Mr. Anderson shouted at his son, "If Blaine wants to go out with a girl then we need to support him."

"But Blaine is gay."

"Actually I might be bi," Blaine said.

Cooper stared at Blaine in complete shock. This was not the Blaine he knew. Blaine was out and proud not bisexual. If Cooper thought there was a chance Blaine might like girls he would be able to be supportive but Cooper knew that was not the case. Something else was going on but of course his dad heard Blaine was going out with a girl and didn't ask any questions.

"Which means Blaine might end up with this Rachel. You and Jen should go out on a double date with them sometime in the future."

"Are you and Jen official together," Mrs. Anderson asked, "Well I can't wait to meet her. From what you have said she sounds like a wonderful girl. We should have lunch-"

"NO," Cooper shouted cutting his mom off, "This dinner is NOT about MY social life. I'm not hungry anymore. I am going home."

Cooper looked his dad straight in the eyes.

"You make me sick."

Cooper got up and walked out of the house slamming the door. Mrs. Anderson was in tears, Mr. Anderson looked pissed off and Blaine just got up and ran after his brother.

"Cooper," Blaine shouted still trying to wrap his head around what had just happened. He thought Cooper would be happy for him.

"Go on your date Blaine. Go make dear old dad proud," Cooper said and just kept walking across the lawn to his car.

"I'm not going out with her to make dad happy. Why are you so upset?"

"It doesn't matter. Just go on your stupid date," Cooper said before getting in his car and driving off, leaving Blaine standing in the driveway.

Cooper ignored his family for the rest of the night. He got various calls from his parents and Blaine. He knew he had overreacted and was embarrassed about the way he acted. The next day he got ready for work and tried to act normal but everyone could tell he was off. He was sitting in his office going through some files when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Cooper said without looking up.

"I thought you could use a pick me up," A women's voice said.

He looked up and saw Jen holding two cups of coffee. Cooper sighed and then smiled.

"Thanks," he said as she set the cup down before sitting down on Cooper's lap.

"Well I am sorry Ma'am, but this is highly unprofessional," Cooper said and Jen laughed.

"Well then I guess I am working under the term of girlfriend and not assistant."

Cooper rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Girlfriend, I like the sound of that."

"Well I love calling you my boyfriend. I am not going to lie I was shocked when you asked me to, as you said, 'go steady.' However, as much as I love talking about our new relationship status the reason I came by is that you seemed really down today and I wondered what was wrong."

Cooper sighed. He was happy he had Jen to talk to. Jennifer Ross had been Cooper's assistant for the last few years. They had always flirted but it was nothing serious. They soon became good friends. Jen was beautiful. She was around 5 foot 4 with long light brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was thin but had some muscle to her. It was obvious she worked out but she knew how to eat. Cooper had always wanted to ask her out but chickened out. It was not until she called after Blaine's accident that Cooper was able to ask her to dinner. One date led to another and now they were in a serious relationship. Cooper loved Jen there was no doubt in his mind. She was amazing. She was the perfect balance between girly and tomboy. She enjoyed sports and being outside but also shopping and had a closet full of cute dresses, skirts and high heels.

"Just some family stuff."

"Speaking of your family," Jen said, "Have you told them about us yet."

"Well, not exactly."

Jenn sighed and got off Coopers lap and put a hand on her hip.

"Coop, you promised you were going to tell them about us now that we were official. I have not been able to tell my family, especially my mom, about my amazing boyfriend because I am waiting for you to tell yours first."

"I know , I know," Cooper said, "And I was planning to last night at dinner but things took an unexpected turn for the worst."

"What happened," Jen said.

"Blaine said he has a date with a girl."

"But I thought you said Blaine was gay."

"He is or was. I don't know, I feel like there is more going on but I got so mad I just stormed out."

"Coop, you know I have no problem with your brother being gay. Love is love I always say. But shouldn't you be there to support your brother whether it is coming out as gay or going out with a girl. Maybe Blaine is just looking for the support of his family."

Blaine took Jen's hand into his.

"When did you get so smart?"

"I have always been this smart. You are just now realizing it."

Cooper laughed and kissed his girlfriend.

* * *

><p>That night Cooper drove to Westerville. He knocked on the door and his mom answered.<p>

"Cooper," his mom said obviously shocked to see him,

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize."

"Your dad is—"

"I am not apologizing to him. I wanted to apologize to you for ruining your dinner."

Mrs. Anderson hugged her son.

"I also wanted to talk to Blaine. Is he back yet?"

"Yeah he is in his room. I was shocked too you know, that he was going out with a girl."

"Did you meet her?"

"No, he went and picked her up at her house. But I guess she is one of Kurt's friends."

'Oh of course she is,' Cooper thought.

"Well I am going to go talk to him."

Cooper started up the stairs and then turned around.

"Hey mom?"

"Yes."

"What are you doing tomorrow for lunch?"

"Well I have tomorrow off so I do not have any plans."

"Me and Jen are having lunch at this café in Columbus, it is close to work, and I was wondering if you would like to join us."

"Sure," Mrs. Anderson said.

"Good," Cooper said smiling, "Because I really want you to meet my girlfriend."

Mrs. Anderson broke into a smile and Cooper turned around and walked up to Blaine's door. After a few moments he knocked.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Coop. Can I come in?"

"It's unlocked."

Cooper entered the room and saw Blaine laying on his bed listening to music.

"Can we talk?"

Blaine nodded.

"I'm sorry about how I acted last night. I was wrong. If this Rachel makes you happy then I will support you one hundred percent."

"I was drunk," Blaine confessed.

"On the date? It was that bad?"

Blaine laughed.

"No, when I kissed her. I went with Kurt to a party with the New Directions and there was alcohol. And I drank—a lot. We played spin the bottle and guess who I kissed. I really thought I felt something."

"You did, it's called alcohol. You seem very familiar with this concept."

"Well I think that might be all I was feeling."

"The date went bad?"

"No, it went fine but that's the problem it was just fine. There did not seem to be a spark or fireworks or anything."

"Did you kiss her again?"

"No."

"Maybe you were just meant to be friends."

"Yeah, well it does not matter because I think I lost my best friend. Kurt will not even talk to me."

"You went on a date with his friend. How did you think he was going to react?"

"I guess I didn't think about that."

"You really wanted to go out with a girl after one drunk kiss," Cooper asked.

"Well we sang a duet too."

"Oh well that changes everything," Cooper said sarcastically.

"You should of seen the look on his face," Blaine said suddenly.

"Dad?"

"Yep, I went into his home office and asked to talk. I said I had this date with a girl and he light up. For the first time it looked like he was actually proud of me."

"But why would you want him to be proud of you if you are hiding who you really are. No, there is something bigger than that. We have put up with dad being disappointed in us for years, you for being gay and me for not going to law school. So what, a drunk kiss and sing-a-long convinced you to go out with a girl to make dad happy, no I don't believe that."

Blaine looked down and said something but Cooper didn't hear it.

"What?"

"Austin has a boyfriend."

"Oh."

"Yeah. We are friends are Facebook. Before school one day I logged on and saw he changed his status to in a relationship with some guy. I guess that hurt. I always had this idea in the back of my mind that maybe one day we might get together or something but I guess he moved on. I was happy for him that he found someone. I figured it was time to move on too. So when I was at the Lima Bean with Kurt, Rachel called me. She wanted to go on a date and I thought this is perfect. I could go on a date move on from a relationship that never happened and make dad happy all at the same time. It made sense at the time. Now not so much."

"I'm sure my reaction did not help," Cooper said.

"Not really."

"Look Blaine, I am really sorry about that. I am your big brother and I will always support you from here on out, I promise."

And Cooper stayed true to that. The next day when Blaine announced at dinner he was in fact one-hundred percent gay and his dad looked like he could kill someone Cooper placed a hand on his brother's shoulder and told him how proud he was of him.

* * *

><p><strong>I am not sure when chapter 9 will be up but I hoping to have it up by Sunday.<strong>

**I hope you liked this chapter. I wanted to give a part of this chapter to be devoted to Cooper and Jen and some background on them.**

**Don't be scared to review.**

**Next time: Cooper gets a visit form a love sick Blaine and Coopers inner "Klaine fan boy" comes out. **


	9. The Kiss

**Thank you to anyone who reviewed and/or read the last chapter! This story is so much fun to write. Only a couple more days until Glee comes back. We survived the hiatus. Yay us! I am sorry that this chapter is on the short side. I will try to make the next one longer.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee or the characters.**

* * *

><p>Cooper just started his Lost marathon when there was a knock on the door. Cooper paused the show and got up to answer the door. He figured it was Jen at the door. They were supposed to have a date tonight, but right before work ended she got a call from her sister. Apparently, her sister's boyfriend broke up with her and Cooper decided not to have to listen to hours and hours of girl talk or "I hate men" speeches. So instead of cuddling his super-hot girlfriend he was stuck cuddling his popcorn bowl. Cooper was surprised when he saw Blaine at the door.<p>

"Hey Blaine, come on in."

Blaine walked in, turned around and had a huge smile on his face.

"I did it Coop," Blaine said as the brothers sat on the couch.

"Did what," Cooper asked with a mouth full of popcorn.

"Kurt and I kissed. I kissed Kurt and he kissed me back."

Cooper sat up knocking his popcorn to the floor.

"Hold up. You and Kurt kissed?"

"Yes," Blaine said his smiling growing bigger.

"Well what happened? Details Blaine I need all the Klaine details."

"Klaine?"

"Oh my God, Blaine do I have to spell everything out for you. It's the couple name I call you two. You take the "K" from Kurt and the "laine" from Blaine and ta-da you get Klaine."

"So you had a couple name for me and Kurt before we were together?"

"Yes."

"You have problems," Blaine said.

"I am aware of this but give me details, Blaine."

Blaine laughed and slightly blushed.

"Well, yesterday, at Warblers practice Kurt sang this song, Blackbird, and my God, Cooper, it was like I was seeing him for the first time. I realized when Kurt was singing that I was in love with him. I don't know why I did not realize it earlier."

"Yeah Blaine, you do seem to be a bit slow when cute boys show interest in you."

Blaine glared at his brother.

"Do you want me to tell you the details?"

Cooper nodded vigorously.

"I think I deserve to know," he said, "I had to watch you two steal glances at each other for how many months with no action?"

"Anyways," Blaine said, "Today, I proposed to the Warbler council that I wanted to do a duet with Kurt at regionals and it was accepted—"

"Wait, you told the council that you wanted to du-et with Kurt. Du-et, you know do it-"

"Cooper."

"Yes."

"Shut up."

"Okay."

"So after school I went looking for him. I found him putting the finishing touches on Pavarotti's casket-"

"Wait, what is a Pavarotti," Cooper asked.

"He was the bird Kurt got when he became a member of the Warblers. He recently died and that was why Kurt sang Blackbird."

"Oh, I see, so for you to suddenly realize your feeling for Kurt a poor bird had to die. That's lovely Blaine."

"Will you just let me finish telling you what happened," Blaine asked getting annoyed at the constant interruptions.

"Please continue," Copper said.

"So, I told him I had picked out a song to sing as our duet. It was Candles by Hey Monday. I gave him very moving speech and then I took a risk and just kissed him and he kissed back and it was simply amazing. He is just so perfect."

Copper smiled at Blaine and squealed. He squealed like a girl talking to her best friend about a boy she likes. He was so happy Blaine found someone to make him happy.

"So," Cooper said , "You first met Kurt when he went to spy on the Warblers which resulted in you singing Teenage Dream to him. Then you become his gay mentor or whatever while still going on coffee dates and singling flirty duets. Then you go on a date with his best friend who is a girl and after a poor bird gives up his life and you realize you love Kurt you tell him you want to sing a breakup song and then kiss him. Well, that my brother, is one of the most weird love stories I have ever heard, not to mention the whole Valentine's Day Gap attack fiasco."

"I know I made a lot of mistakes and although it may not have been the most conventional love story, I would not have it any other early. I guess everything happens for a reason," Blaine said.

"I'm really happy for you. I think you and Kurt will together for a very long time," Cooper said.

Blaine could not stop smiling. He was so happy to tell his brother about him and Kurt.

"So I was right when I introduced myself as Kurt's future brother-in-law. I was correct."

"Let's not get carried away Coop."

The boys' conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. Cooper got up to answer it and saw his girlfriend on the other side.

"I am so sorry about having to cancel our date," Jen said as she walked through the door, "But my sister was having boy troubles. I swear if she would stop meeting these men at bars then she would not always have these problems—oh, hello, Blaine. I am sorry if I am interrupting something and Cooper why is there popcorn al over the floor?"

Blaine got up and gave Jen a hug. Blaine could see why Cooper was so in love wither her. She was a real genuine person. If Cooper considered Kurt a brother-in-law then then Blaine already considered Jen his sister-in-law.

"You are not interrupting anything. I was just over to tell Coop some really god news."

"Oh, is it Kurt related."

Blaine glared at his brother.

"You talk to your girlfriend about my love life?"

"Well before today it was a non-existence love life," Cooper argued.

"So, what happened," Jen asked Blaine.

"Today I kissed him and he kissed back."

"No way, no way, no way. That is great. So are you two boyfriends now."

"I guess."

"Well I want an invitation to the wedding," Jen said.

"What is up with you and Coop assuming me and Kurt are going to get married. We are still in high school. We really are not thinking about that and not to mention the fact that gay marriage is not legal everywhere."

Jen just smiled sweetly at Blaine.

"We just know that you found your soul mate."

"Yes," Cooper said, "And I want you to know you can come talk to me anytime you want."

"Thanks Coop."

"Well, my gay sex advice may be a little lacking but I know many websites that can help with the details."

* * *

><p>Cooper sighed as he walked into his parents' house. He really needed to learn to say no to his mom. Today, his mom talked him into cleaning out the garage.<p>

'Why can't she ask Blaine? He still lives here,' Cooper thought.

Cooper got his answer when he walked by the living room. There on the couch was Blaine and Kurt making out. Now, Cooper could not just ignore them.

"GET SOME BLAINE," Cooper yelled and laughed before walking out to the back.

Blaine was bright red as was Kurt.

"COOPER," Blaine yelled but his brother was already gone but his laughter echoed down the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this chapter came out okay. I will get the chapter up as soon as possible. There is a chance I will get it up tomorrow but if not it should be up by Wednesday. Please review.<strong>

**Next Chapter: Cooper and Blaine talk about Kurt transferring back to McKinley**


	10. Kurt Goes Back to McKinley

**Last night's Glee was amazing! I love Matt Bomer. Anyways, I got this chapter up as soon as I could. Thank you to all who read and/or review. I am so happy people are liking this story, I makes me want to write more and more. So anyways, on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters.**

* * *

><p>Blaine did not want to let go. The Warblers had finished their rendition of Somewhere Only We Know and Kurt had just told Blaine he would never say goodbye to him. Blaine hugged his boyfriend tighter. After a few short moments the boys let go.<p>

"I'll call you later tonight," Kurt promised.

"I'll be waiting," Blaine said.

Blaine watched as New Directions pulled Kurt into a group hug. Blaine knew this was where Kurt belonged. Blaine was off for the rest of the day. He could not pay attention in class or when someone was talking. All he could think of was his gorgeous boyfriend. It had been less than a day and Blaine already missed Kurt being at Dalton. Wes, David and Thad decided to cancel Warbler practice since they knew Blaine's head and heart would not be in it today. All the Warblers were going to miss Kurt at Dalton but it was hitting Blaine the hardest.

"Blaine, Nick and I are going to see a movie. Do you want to come with," Jeff asked as the three boys walked out of Dalton.

"No thanks, I am just going home," Blaine responded before saying goodbye to his friends and headed home.

* * *

><p>"Hello Sweetie," Mrs. Anderson said as Blaine walked into the house.<p>

"Hey Mom, how was your day?"

"Just fine, work went well. How are you doing? Kurt went back to McKinley today correct?"

"Yeah, he did. The Warblers performed a goodbye number for him today."

"That was nice. Is Kurt coming over later?"

"No, his friends wanted to catch up with him tonight. I think they are all going out to dinner. But he is going to call me later."

"Well just so you know, dinner is at six tonight. Cooper is coming as well."

"He is coming out of hiding," Blaine joked.

The previous week Cooper had met Jen's parents for the first time. Before he left to meet them Cooper almost had a nervous breakdown. After, Blaine, his mom and Jen constantly told him that everything would be fine he calmed down. However, Cooper had yet to tell Blaine or his mom how the dinner went and had been avoiding them. Blaine kept saying that Cooper was hiding form them.

"I can't wait to find out how his dinner with Jen's parents went," Mrs. Anderson said.

"Me too," Blaine said as before excusing himself and going up to his room. He laid down and grabbed the picture he had by his bed. It was a picture of Kurt and him. They were in their Dalton uniforms and Kurt's head was resting on Blaine's shoulder. Nick had taken it one day at Warbler practice. Blaine sighed. He did not know why he was so sad about Kurt transferring. It was not like Kurt was going away forever and Blaine would never see him again. He would still get to see, or talk to, Kurt on some weeknights and most weekends. Blaine knew Kurt was never as happy in the Warblers as he was in New Directions. Deep down Blaine always knew it was just a matter of time before Kurt transferred back. Blaine might be at Dalton but Kurt's step-brother and all his friends were at McKinley. Blaine would never stand in the way of Kurt's happiness. However, there was a part of him that didn't want Kurt to go back. It was selfish, he knew, but couldn't help it. Blaine loved holding hands with Kurt as they walked to class, the flirty notes they passed in class, the small kisses they would share at Warbler practice and Blaine was sure that Kurt was the only person in the universe that could look sexy in that Dalton uniform. At least at Dalton Blaine was sure that Kurt would be safe. Even after Kurt and many others reassured him that Kurt would be safe, he still felt unsure. However, he kept his selfish feelings pushed down and when Kurt told him he was going back to McKinley, Blaine supported him.

His phone ringing brought Blaine out of his thoughts. He picked up and said hello.

"Is mom in the kitchen," the voice on the other end asked.

"Coop?"

"Is mom in the kitchen?"

"Why?"

Cooper sighed.

"I need you to tell me if mom is in the kitchen or not."

"Well, okay," Blaine said.

Blaine walked down with his phone. He peeked into the kitchen and saw his mom cooking dinner. He quietly walked back up to his room.

"Yes Cooper, she is."

"Damn."

"What's wrong?"

"The kitchen is close to the front door and if I walk into the house she will hear me."

Blaine was confused.

"So?"

"I am not ready for her to bombard me with questions."

"You are still avoiding her?"

"Yes."

"You are having dinner with her and dad in less than an hour. Where are you?"

"In the driveway."

"COOPER!"

"Oh, I know, I'll walk around back and climb in your window."

"What? Cooper? Wait!"

But Cooper had already hung up. Blaine threw his phone on the bed before unlocking and opening his window. He saw Cooper sneak into the backyard and climb the tree closest to the house up to Blaine's window. Blaine stepped back as Cooper tried to get through the window. There was something very funny about watching your adult, older brother try to fit through a bedroom window because he is scared to face his mom. After some struggling Cooper fell through the window and onto Blaine's floor.

"When did these windows get so small," Cooper asked, "Because I had a much easier time getting through in and out of these when I was in high school."

"I don't think the window had gotten smaller. I think you have gotten bigg-"

"Blaine Anderson, if you value your life you will not finish that sentence."

Cooper sat in the bed.

"So how are you little brother?"

"Okay, I guess. Kurt went back to McKinley today."

"I thought Kurt was not safe there."

"He said he talked to the boy bothering him and that now he feels like it is safe to go back."

"Well, it is not like you will never see him again," Cooper said.

"I know, I do. I just loved being able to be with him all day."

"But Kurt is happy. That is the important thing. I'm sure everything will work out fine. Kurt and you are to in love to let something like going to two different schools break you up. Besides if you really don't like being away from him you could always transfer next year."

Blaine shook his head.

"I couldn't do that. I can't just abandon the Warblers."

Blaine really wanted to change topics.

"Speaking of significant others how is Jen?"

"She's fine."

"Oh, come on Coop. Please tell me how your dinner went."

"You are worse than mom."

"Oh, come on."

"It went fine."

"Fine," Blaine asked staring at his brother, "I give you every detail about my kiss with Kurt and when I ask you about your love life all I get in fine?"

"Okay, I'll talk so—"

"Blaine, dinner is almost ready. I thought I saw Cooper's car in the driveway but never heard him come in," Mrs. Anderson said as she walked into Blaine's room and saw both of her sons, "Oh, Cooper, when did you get up here? I didn't hear you come in the front door."

"Well, I did," Cooper lied, "You were busy in the kitchen so I just came up to see how Blaine was."

"Well how nice," Mrs. Anderson said smiling. "Dinner is almost ready and your father is at the table."

When Mr. Anderson sat at the table it meant he was ready to eat and did not like to be kept waiting. The boys followed their mom down the stairs and took their places at the table. Mrs. Anderson set the food on the table and the family started to eat.

"So Cooper," Mrs. Anderson said, "How was the dinner with Jen's parents? Were they nice? Was her sister there? What food was served?"

"Well, I think it went okay," Cooper said, "They seemed to like me and I don't think I did anything stupid."

"Of course they liked you," Mr. Anderson said, "You are an Anderson and they should feel honored that you are dating their daughter. What do this girl's parents do?"

"Her name is Jen," Cooper said, "Her dad is a veterinarian and her mom is a grade school art teacher."

"A vet and an art teacher," Mr. Anderson said with a scowl.

This is why Cooper had not introduced Jen to his father yet. His dad always found something wrong with the girls he dated which ended with a messy breakup. Cooper did not want that to happen to Jen and him. He did not want to lose Jen because of his father.

"They are very good people Dad. I believe the dinner went well. Her mother was very nice and welcoming. There was some tension with her father at first but I think that was because I'm dating one of his 'little girls.' I think that after he realized that I was not out to hurt Jen and I had good intentions things relaxed. We found out we had some common interests as well. Overall it was a very good night. Both of her parents were somewhat impressed I hope. Her mom said that she thought that I was the best boyfriend Jen ever had and the best dressed."

"What did you wear," Mrs. Anderson asked.

"An outfit that Kurt put together for me."

"Kurt? Blaine's friend," Mr. Anderson asked.

"Boyfriend, dad, boyfriend," Blaine corrected.

"So when am I meeting this Jen," Mr. Anderson asked ignoring Blaine.

"I am not sure," Cooper answered.

"Well I have to meet her to make sure she is up to Anderson standard if she might one day have the Anderson last name."

"Jen is amazing," Blaine said, "She is a sweetheart. She is nice to everyone, has a big heart, is loyal and makes Cooper beyond happy. Why do you always do this? You nitpick the smallest, most insignificant and stupid details of anyone who makes either of us happy. Do you know how many past relationships of Coopers you have destroyed? The only person you are hurting is Coop and me and mom because of how hard it is to see him be constantly crushed. I whole-heartedly believe that Jen is the one for Coop and you would be lucky if they got married and she took the Anderson last name and became your daughter-in-law."

The other three members of the Anderson family just stared at Blaine in shock. Blaine said he was not hungry and excused himself from the awkward situation. Cooper ran after him.

"Blaine wait!"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For ruining dinner."

"You didn't. I wanted to thank you for standing up for Jen and us as a couple."

"You always stand up for me, besides he is just so frustrating. And he will not even acknowledge that Kurt and I are boyfriends. I am scared of the day that I introduce him to Kurt as my boyfriend. I can only imagine what he will say."

"I'll be there," Cooper promised.

Cooper and Blaine spent the rest of the evening hanging out like old times. When Kurt called Cooper decided it was time to leave and head home. That night both Cooper and Blaine knew that they could always look to each other for the support they would probably never receive from their father.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this chapter. I am not sure when the next chapter will be up but I hope to have it up soon.<strong>

**Please leave a review.**

**Next time: Blaine enjoyed a Kurt filled summer. After the start of the new school year, and a talk with Cooper, he decides to ask his parents to let him transfer to McKinley.**


	11. Blaine Wants to go to McKinley

**I got this chapter up as soon as I could. I have a lot of papers and tests coming due in school so I am hoping to get another chapter or two up before I have to worry about finals. **

**As always, thank you for reading and taking interest in this story and an extra thank you to all who review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters.**

* * *

><p>Blaine was positive he was in heaven. Blaine had convinced himself he had died and went to heaven, because there nothing could beat the way he felt when he was kissing Kurt. The boys were currently on Kurt's bed making out. They were taking advantage of the time they were on summer vacation and Burt was at work. Blaine moved his mouth from Kurt's and trailed kisses across his jaw and down his neck. Kurt moaned as he started to take Blaine's shirt off.<p>

"Kurt," Finn yelled pounding on Kurt's door.

Kurt and Blaine groaned before Kurt detangled himself from his boyfriend and went to the door.

"What," he snapped at Finn.

"I have a food question."

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I thought we agreed that you were not allowed in the kitchen."

"The last time I tried to cook did not end up that bad," Finn said defending himself.

"We had to call the fire department," Kurt countered.

"Okay, so I may not be the best cook in the world and when I do cook the food is not always edible but this is different."

"What's your question," Kurt asked.

"So I want to cook a meal for Rachel but she is vegan and does not eat meat."

"I know what veganism is Finn."

"Well, I was wondering how much meat is in hamburger?"

Kurt held back the eye roll because Finn was trying to do something nice for his girlfriend.

"You can't feed Rachel hamburger. Go to the store and buy a few veggie burgers or fruit and make a fruit pizza."

"Veggie burgers, got it," Finn said, "Can I borrow your car?"

"My baby?"

"My car is at the garage. Burt said he was going to try to work on it today. Or, I guess, you could run to the store with me if you want to drive."

Kurt debated.

'Drive with Finn and give up make out time with Blaine or be at the mercy of Finn's driving and get to continue making out with my boyfriend—my super hot, sexy boyfriend,' Kurt thought to himself.

Kurt went back in his room, grabbed his keys and handed them to Finn.

"Thanks Bro."

"If there is one scratch you are paying for it to be repaired," Kurt yelled after Finn.

Kurt closed his door before hopping on the bed and attacking Blaine's mouth with his.

* * *

><p>The summer seemed to fly by to Blaine. He spent as many seconds as he could with Kurt but also hanging out with his friends from Dalton and Cooper. However, the next thing Blaine knew it was the first day of the new school year. Blaine got up and reached into the back of his closet and took out his uniform but something felt off. He usually felt proud to wear the Dalton uniform but for some reason that feeling was gone. He got ready for school and headed to the Lima Bean to meet Kurt for coffee.<p>

Blaine was off all day. The only time when he was completely happy all day was when he was getting coffee with Kurt. He was happy to see the Warblers but nothing seemed the same as it did last year. He never thought he would feel like this, but Blaine came to realize that he did not belong at Dalton anymore.

* * *

><p>Blaine was happy when the school day was done. He had to run home and drop off his school books before driving to Lima to meet Kurt. He was in such a hurry he almost ran into Cooper.<p>

"Whoa, where is the fire," Cooper asked.

"Sorry Coop. I have to get ready to go to Lima."

"Ah, young love," Cooper said, "Well slow down, I wanted to talk to you."

"But-"

"Kurt will be there later. Come talk to your big brother. Or are you too old for that now?"

"Of course not," Blaine said.

"So how was your first day back to school," Cooper asked.

"Fine."

"That's it? Usually you can't stop talking about school."

"Well not that much happened. I went to class and then Warbler practice."

"And how was that."

"Pretty good. We are holding auditions later this week. We sound about the same."

"You don't seem that excited."

"I just feel off, that's all."

Cooper thought he knew what was going on.

"Is it because you don't want to compete against Kurt?"

Blaine sighed.

"That's part of it I guess. It just is not the same at Dalton anymore. I don't feel like I belong there anymore."

"Well I think I know where you do belong," Cooper said, "McKinley."

Blaine was slightly confused.

"McKinley? I don't know Coop you know how things went the last time I went to public school."

"Yes, but McKinley has something neither your old school nor Dalton has."

"Kurt."

Cooper nodded.

"I don't even know if mom and dad will let me transfer to another public school."

"You will never know if you don't ask."

"You really think I should go to McKinley," Blaine asked.

"It is your decision Blaine. Just think about it and go to the school where you would be the happiest."

Blaine and Cooper both knew where that was.

"Thanks Coop."

"No problem. Mom has got me helping her out all day so if you want to ask them tonight I'll be here for you."

* * *

><p>Blaine pulled into the Hudson-Hummel driveway. He was about to knock on the front door when it opened and Kurt pulled Blaine inside and up to his room closing the door.<p>

"Isn't the door supposed to stay open-," Blaine started to ask but was cut off by Kurt's lips attacking his. Blaine just melted into Kurt's touch as the two boys walked over and laid down on the bed. When the need for air became too much Blaine pulled away.

"Damn Kurt, not that I am complaining but what has got you so worked up?"

Kurt cuddled into Blaine's chest.

"I just missed you. I think this is the longest we have gone in a while without being near each other."

"We saw each other before school," Blaine said.

Kurt slid Blaine's blazer off and started to undo Blaine's shirt and tie.

"Well I really, really missed you today I guess," Kurt said before fully removing Blaine tie and shirt, "Didn't you miss me?"

"Hell yes," Blaine said and Kurt squeaked as Blaine pounced on his boyfriend and started working on Kurt's shirt. While there was a mutual understanding of no hands traveling south, that didn't mean they couldn't have any fun.

"I missed you so much," Blaine said as he kissed Kurt, "So. Damn. Much," Blaine said giving Kurt a kiss between each word. There was something about being with Kurt like this that made Blaine's dapper demeanor disappear and Blaine just fell apart.

Blaine and Kurt continued to enjoy each other's company. Their kisses started getting longer and more heated. Their hands started to wander around their partner's upper body. Everything was going good until Blaine's hand unconsciously started to travel lower. When it rested on Kurt's upper thigh Kurt quickly pulled away.

"Blaine wait," Kurt said.

Blaine suddenly realized what happened.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry Kurt. I was not trying to pressure you I swear. I didn't even notice my hand was there."

Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek.

"It's okay Blaine. I just think we need to slow down. My dad will be soon anyways so we need to cool down."

Blaine just nodded and gathered his clothes and started to put them on.

"Well that was fun," Blaine said as he finished tying his tie and fixing his hair as Kurt opened the door and started fixing his appearance.

"Hey Kurt, can I ask you something?"

"Of course Blaine."

"How would you feel if I went to McKinley? Please be honest."

Kurt laid down by Blaine and snuggled up to his boyfriend.

"Honestly? I would be ecstatic. Having my gorgeous boyfriend on my arm at school now that would make my senior year magical. It would be worth all the dirty looks and sneers. But I know that is silly because you have the Warblers and you can't just bail on them."

Blaine just held Kurt close. This confirmed it, with any luck Blaine would be able to convince his parents to let him transfer to William McKinley High School.

* * *

><p>It was after dinner when Blaine returned home. He made sure that love marks were covered before entering the house. He walked into the living room and saw his parents and brother sitting there.<p>

"You're home late," Mr. Anderson said.

"I stayed late at Kurt's."

Mr. Anderson just grumbled something.

"Did you have dinner there? If not there is still some chicken in the oven," Mrs. Anderson said.

"No I was invited to eat at Kurt's. Actually, I am happy everyone is here there is something I need to talk to you about."

"What is it Sweetie," Mrs. Anderson said.

Blaine looked to Cooper who nodded in encouragement.

"Well it is about school. I was wondering if it would be okay if I transferred schools again."

Mr. and Mrs. Anderson looked surprised.

"To where," Blaine's mom asked.

"William McKinley High School."

"Isn't that where that boy goes," Mr. Anderson asked.

"His name is Kurt and yes it is," Blaine said.

"Are you sure? You know what happened last time," Mrs. Anderson asked sounding worried.

"That will not happen," Cooper said speaking up, "Kurt and the New Directions wouldn't let it."

"But what if you and _Kurt_ break up," Mr. Anderson asked, "And what about that other singing group?"

"I have to go dad, please," Blaine begged, "I can't stand being away from the person I love. Oh don't look at me like that Dad, when are you going to accept I am gay. And I would like to think Kurt and I will never break up but if we did I have other friends in the New Directions. And I talked to the Warblers today. They understand how much I miss Kurt and just want me to be happy even if that is at McKinley. One a Warbler always a Warbler they said."

Blaine sat down. He pled his case, know all he could do was hope and wait.

"Well I say we vote," Cooper said, "We do live in a democratic country after all. I vote yes."

Blaine got up and hugged his brother.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Yes," Mrs. Anderson said, "I want you to be wherever makes you happy."

Everyone stared at Mr. Anderson. He was out voted even if he said no but Blaine wanted his entire family to support him.

"I'll call Dalton and McKinley tomorrow and see how fast they can get you transferred," he said.

Blaine was so happy. He turned to Cooper.

"Thanks for sticking up for me."

"That's what brothers are for," Cooper said.

Blaine went up to his room to pick out an outfit (and bowtie) for his first day at McKinley. He couldn't wait to surprise Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter done. Hope it came out okay. I will try to have the next chapter up later this week.<strong>

**Next time: Klaine and Cooper have a slightly awkward encounter after Kurt and Blaine's first time.**


	12. Awkward Encounters

**Yay for fast updates. I wrote and wrote and wrote yesterday and today and I got the next chapter done. **

**Thank you to all who read and review. It means a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters.**

* * *

><p>Blaine was happily in dreamland when the sunlight crept through his window. He opened his eyes but closed them immediately when they met the sun. He snuggled back into his nice, comfortable bed. He slightly jumped when another body moved on his chest. He looked down and relaxed when he saw Kurt using him as a pillow. Blaine took this rare opportunity to run his fingers through Kurt's hair. Suddenly, memories of the activities of the previous night came rushing back to him. Last night Kurt and Blaine made love for the first time. Blaine smiled down at his lover. Everything was perfect, from the light touching and kissing to the more strenuous sexual activity to just holding his love before falling asleep with Kurt in his arms. Blaine found one thing out last night, Kurt was amazing in bed and even better, he was all Blaine's. Blaine felt honored to be the lucky one that Kurt gave his virginity to. While Blaine was happy with their first time he just hoped that Kurt was pleased as well.<p>

Blaine moved slightly but made sure not to wake Kurt up and looked around the room. Clothes were thrown everywhere. Blaine was thankful his parents were away for the week because if he were to use a word not to describe last night, it would be quiet. Blaine held Kurt for a few more moments before Kurt started to wake up.

"Good morning beautiful," Blaine said.

"Mornin,'" Kurt grumbled, "How long have you been up?"

"Just a few minutes, how did you sleep?"

"Perfectly."

"Well, you did use me as your pillow."

Kurt sat up and blushed but Blaine pulled his boyfriend back down.

"Now, no need to get embarrassed. Especially, not after last night."

Kurt's blush deepened.

"Were you umm, satisfied, last night," Kurt asked shyly.

Blaine had to laugh to himself. This was the most shy he had ever seen Kurt. Of course, this was probably the most vulnerable Kurt ever felt.

"Last night was absolutely perfect," Blaine reassured his boyfriend, "But, are you sure I didn't pressure you. I don't want you to regret your first time," Blaine said.

"It was better than I could have ever imagined. And, for the final time, no you did not pressure me. I was the one that suggested we come back here instead of the after party at Breadstix."

"And you don't regret it."

Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine's lips.

"Never. I could never regret being intimate with you."

Kurt started to cuddle with his boyfriend but suddenly he sat straight up and looked horrified.

"What's wrong," a confused Blaine asked.

Kurt's hands went straight to his hair.

"Bedhead, oh my god, do not look at me," Kurt said hiding under the covers, "I have to fix my hair and do my morning skin care routine."

Kurt started to look around the room for his boxers. Blaine laughed out loud. Kurt was so adorable. Blaine placed a kiss on Kurt's shoulder blade.

"Calm down Kurt. You always look gorgeous to me."

Kurt leaned into Blaine's touch.

"Even with bedhead?"

"Yes, even with bedhead."

"And wrinkles when I get older."

"I want nothing more than to grow old with you," Blaine said, "Now, you can start to fix your hair and all that or we could start round three."

Kurt decided his hair and skin care could wait and pulled his boyfriend on top of him.

* * *

><p>Cooper pulled into the driveway bright and early. He knew his parents were away and wanted to check on Blaine. He walked around the car and opened the passenger side door and Jen got out.<p>

"This is why you woke me up so early," she asked, "To come to your parents' house. You told me we were going on a romantic morning date."

"I lied," Cooper said and Jen put her hands on her hips.

"Look, if I had said I wanted you to get up extra early to take a ride to my parents' house so I could check on Blaine and make him breakfast would you of said yes."

"No, way. I love Blaine like a brother but I do not do early morning Cooper, you know that. And why did I have to come?"

"Well you were at my apartment and I didn't want to just leave you."

Jen smiled.

"Well, that was sweet but don't you think we should have called first," Jen asked.

"Nah, Blaine is a very heavy sleeper and probably would not hear his phone go off anyways. Hmm, that's weird."

"What?"

"Kurt's car is here. Wow he got here early. Well now, you can meet him."

Cooper and Jen walked into the house (Cooper has a spare key).

"I'll go get the boys," Cooper said.

"I'll wait down here," Jen said as Cooper walked up the stairs.

Jen looked down and saw—a scarf? She picked it up and looked closer. It obviously did not belong to any of the Andersons'.

'Wait a minute,' Jen thought, 'Mysterious scarf plus Kurt being here early plus empty house equals—"

"Cooper," she tried to quietly shout up the stairs, "Cooper get back down here."

Cooper was near Blaine's door when he heard Jen.

"What," he called down the stairs.

"Cooper, come back downstairs."

"I'm going to surprise Blaine," Cooper said.

Jen heard him open a door.

'Yep, you are going to be surprised all right,' she thought.

* * *

><p>Kurt was lying on the bed enjoying the feeling of Blaine kissing down his chest.<p>

"Blaine," Kurt moaned over and over again as Blaine went lower and lower. Blaine was almost to Kurt's inner thigh when Kurt shouted something Blaine never wanted to hear come out of his boyfriend's mouth during sex.

"Cooper," Kurt yelled but due to the current activities going on it came out more of a moan.

Blaine had not heard the door open.

"Cooper? Why the hell would you moan my brother's name when we are about to have sex," Blaine demanded.

Kurt kicked Blaine and he turned around and saw his brother, who looked like he was in shock.

"Cooper," Blaine yelled as he fully covered himself and Kurt. Kurt pulled the covers up to his chest.

"I-I-I-," Cooper stuttered, "I'll be downstairs."

Cooper quietly ran down the stairs and saw Jen leaning against the banister.

"I tried to warn you," she said, "We should have called first. You really should start listening to me more."

Back in Blaine's room Kurt and Blaine just stared at the spot were Cooper had been standing.

"I am so embarrassed," Kurt said, "Your brother almost saw us having oral sex."

"You're embarrassed. That was my brother. I am never going to live this down."

"Well, it could be worse."

"How? How could this situation be any worse," Blaine asked.

"It could have been my dad."

The two boys laughed before gathering dressed. They were going to have to go down and face Cooper sometime. As Blaine and Kurt went down the stairs they saw Jen and Cooper.

"Oh, Jen, you are here too, great," Blaine said sarcastically.

"I tried to tell him," Jen said before turning to Kurt extending her hand, "Jennifer Ross, but you can call me Jen."

Kurt shook her hand, "Kurt Hummel."

"Wow, Blaine," she said, "He is hot. Good catch."

"Well now that the formalities are over, you better explain yourself young man," Cooper said to Blaine.

"Young man? Who are you? Dad?" Blaine asked getting mad. Cooper had no right to yell at him.

"I may not be dad but dad isn't here so that means I am responsible for you. I never thought you would do something so irresponsible."

"Honey," Jen said, "Calm down. I'm sure the boys were safe."

"You are such a hypocrite. You think I didn't know you were sneaking girls in when mom and dad were home and away during high school," Blaine shouted.

Cooper's frown dropped and he tried to calm down. He walked into the living room and Blaine followed him.

"I think we should give them some privacy," Jen said to Kurt, "Want to help me make breakfast?"

Kurt nodded, "Does Cooper hate me now?"

Jen quickly pulled him into a hug.

"No, oh, no,no,no. I'm sure he could never hate you. I think Cooper is now realizing that his little brother is growing up and making adult decisions."

Kurt really liked Jen. Despite just meeting Jen he felt like he could talk to her about anything. She seemed to have that effect on people.

"Cooper is so happy Blaine found you. He can see how happy you make him. He already sees you as a brother."

Kurt couldn't help but smile.

"So was it your first time?"

Kurt blushed.

"Well," Jen said," How was it?"

Kurt looked down but muttered, "Perfect."

Jen just smiled and the two headed into the kitchen to make pancakes.

* * *

><p>In the living room Blaine sat next to Cooper.<p>

"I'm sorry, I never want to remind you of dad," Cooper apologized.

"No, you are not like dad."

"It's just that when you walk in on your little brother having sex it makes you realize he is growing up."

"Coop—"

"No, Blaine I mean it. You are only a couple years from graduating high school, than you will go off to college, marry Kurt and start a family. I guess I always think of you being that eight-year-old kid that runs to me with all his problems or if you just need someone to talk to."

"I still come to you," Blaine said.

"Not as much," Cooper said, "And you shouldn't. You have Kurt, the New Directions and even the Warblers."

"No one can replace you Coop. I am probably going to always come to talk to you. But what was I supposed to do. Call you and say don't come over tonight or tomorrow I'll be busy having sex with Kurt?"

"That would have made earlier less awkward."

Blaine laughed.

"Do we need to make a code or something?"

"Tie on the door," Cooper suggested.

"That could work."

"And Blaine, I never want you to think I do not approve of your relationship with Kurt. I can tell how much love you have for each other."

"Thanks Coop, that means a lot."

Cooper pulled Blaine into a hug.

"So," Cooper asked, "Who topped?"

"COOPER," Blaine shouted blushing and becoming embarrassed.

It was at this time that Kurt walked into the room. He smirked and spoke.

"Who said only one person topped? Who even said we only did once?"

"Okay, okay, too much information," Cooper said.

"Anyways, breakfast is ready. There are pancakes in the—"

"FOOD," Cooper yelled interrupting Kurt and headed to the kitchen. When Blaine did not immediately follow his brother Kurt took Coopers spot on the couch.

"Are you hungry," he asked Blaine," I added chocolate chips to the batter just because I know chocolate chip pancakes are your favorite."

"You are the best boyfriend ever, I just wanted to talk to you first," Blaine said.

"About what?"

"The future."

"Blaine—"

"No, in less than a year you are graduating and I still have another year. You are going to New York next fall and I am not. There are going to be a ton of attractive guys and they are going to notice you and I don't want you to—"

"Cheat on you," Kurt said looking insulted that Blaine would even think that he would do something like that but Blaine shook his head.

"Forget me."

Kurt's face softened.

"What? I could never forget you. What brought this on? We don't even know if I am going to New York."

Blaine took Kurt's hands.

"You are going to New York. We don't know if you are getting into NYADA but you are getting out of this town and this state. I guess when Cooper started talking about growing up I started thinking about other decisions we would have to make."

"I am not breaking up with you after this year," Kurt stated," So enough with all this serious talk. Pancakes are ready and Jen promised me that Cooper and she would leave after we eat to give us some more private time."

Kurt gave Blaine a quick kiss and pulled Blaine up with him. As they headed to the kitchen Blaine asked, "So what do you have in mind for our private time?"

Kurt smirked.

"Well although we had our first time last night there is another sexual first I want to try."

"And what's that?"

Kurt leaned into Blaine and whispered in his ear.

"Shower sex."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this chapter came out okay and you enjoyed it. The next chapter should be up sometime by the weekend.<strong>

**Please review**

**Note: There will be no Kurt in the next chapter.**

**Next chapter: Cooper tries to cheer Blaine up after Kurt leaves for New York.**


	13. Blaine Deals With Kurt Being Gone

**I am so sorry about the delay. I have been swamped with work from school. The next chapter will probably not be up until after my finals (May 10) but there is a small chance I might get to update this story sometime next week.**

**Thank you all for supporting this story and reviewing!**

**Note: The question was brought up on if I was going to write on the Sebastian issue. I decided to add a brief section to this chapter with a Cooper/Sebastian confrontation. It's not a lot but I did want to touch on it. I think it came out okay. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters.**

* * *

><p>Blaine rolled over on his bed for what seemed like the hundredth time. Blaine knew it was going to be hard to fall asleep. Earlier in the day Kurt left for New York. Kurt kept the promise he made and did not break up with Blaine. When it was time for Kurt to leave, Kurt and Blaine decided to have a long-distance relationship. As much as Blaine tried to prepare himself to say goodbye to Kurt it was still hard. Blaine tried not to cry. He knew if he broke down in front of Kurt, then Kurt would start second guessing if he should go to New York or not. However, once Cooper and Blaine were in Cooper's car, Blaine broke down. Cooper reached over and it took fifteen minutes to calm Blaine down. When they got home Blaine went up to his room and stayed there for the rest of the day. Cooper had offered to stay the night but Mrs. Anderson convinced him she could take care of Blaine and promised to make him call in the morning.<p>

Blaine rolled over and grabbed the pillow on the other side of the bed. It still smelled like Kurt's shampoo. Blaine snuggled up to the pillow and was finally able to fall asleep thinking of Kurt. The next morning Blaine woke up around eleven and was starving due to not having dinner last night. He got up and walked to the kitchen. When he got there, he saw a note on the counter. It said:

Blaine—

I got called into work today.

I told Cooper you would call him when you woke up.

I think he has the day off and wants to spend time together.

Love you lots,

Mom

Blaine made himself a sandwich before pulling out his phone and hitting speed dial #2. Cooper picked up almost immediately.

"Hey little bro! How are you doing?"

"Just peachy," Blaine said taking a bit of his sandwich.

"Have you heard from Kurt?"

"He called when they landed. We are supposed to have a Skype date tonight but I don't know if he will be up for it. Kurt, Rachel and their families are exploring New York today."

"I know this is hard."

"Hard? Coop, my relationship is going to become late night phone calls and video-chat dates."

"Well, there is phone sex."

"Cooper, will you just leave me alone. I just want to go back to bed."

"No, I am on my way over so get dressed. We are spending the day together."

"Oh, yippee," Blaine said sarcastically before hanging up.

Blaine did not want to spend the day with his brother. He knew he wouldn't be in a good mood all day. He went up and got dressed because he knew it was useless to try to get out of this. Blaine had just finished getting dressed when he heard Cooper walk into the house.

"Blaine! BLAINE! BLAINEEEEE!"

"Oh my God, Cooper, SHUT UP, I'll be right down," Blaine yelled down the stairs.

'Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed,' Cooper thought.

A few moments later Blaine walked down the stairs.

"Well let's get this day over with," Blaine said.

"Come on Blaine, at least try to have a good attitude."

"Fine, I'll try."

"Good, because today is going to be so much fun," Cooper promised his brother.

* * *

><p>The afternoon was a complete disaster. Everywhere and everything Cooper tried to do made Blaine more upset. First, Cooper took Blaine to the mall but that reminded Blaine of Kurt and their shopping trips. Next, Cooper drove by Burt's garage and that reminded Blaine of all the flirting Kurt and he would do while Kurt helped out there. Third, Cooper suggested getting a bite to eat at Breadstix but that reminded Blaine of all the dates he would take Kurt on. Cooper sighed, he had to think of something to do with Blaine that had nothing to do with Kurt. It was as Cooper was driving that he got a bright idea.<p>

"Where are we going," Blaine asked as he watched Cooper change lanes.

"It's a surprise."

"Look, I tried to feel better. I don't think your surprise is going to work. Just take me home."

"Please, just give me one more chance to cheer you up."

Blaine just sat back in the seat while Cooper pulled into a parking lot. Blaine got out and raised an eyebrow (in a very Kurt-like way).

"Paintball?"

"Hell yeah, this will be fun," Cooper said as he got out and locked the car, "You can't tell me you and Kurt did this."

"I think hell would freeze over before Kurt did this."

"Perfect," Cooper said pulling Blaine's arm.

Cooper paid for their game and the brothers were suited up and each given a paintball gun. They went to the "battlefield" and got ready. Cooper could only hope that this would help Blaine keep his mind off of Kurt—and it worked. As the game went on Blaine kept his mind off of Kurt being away and focused on having fun with Cooper. At the end of the day the two boys got back in the car arguing over who won.

"I got way more hits then you," Blaine said.

"Oh no, you will never defeat the paintball champion," Cooper said as he drove away. Cooper looked over and was relieved to see Blaine smiling.

"Thanks Coop, this was a fun distraction."

"No problem Blaine. And look, it is already August so not long until Kurt will be back for a visit and less than a year until Kurt comes home for the summer."

"And about a year until I am living in New York with Kurt," Blaine commented.

"See, just keep positive thoughts and attitudes," Cooper said.

"Can we go to the Lima Bean?"

"You sure? I wasn't even going to bring that up because I know you went there a lot with Kurt."

"Yeah, I'm sure," Blaine said.

A few minutes later Cooper drove into the Lima Bean parking lot. Blaine was about to get out but Cooper saw him quickly slam the door and put his seatbelt back on.

"I want to go home," Blaine stated.

"But I thought—"

"I changed my mind."

"Why?"

"Just because Cooper."

Cooper glanced through the front window. Something had spooked Blaine. He looked around but didn't see anything out of place. Suddenly, Cooper noticed a tall boy sitting at a table. Cooper thought the boy had a meerkat face and remembered that Kurt had said that about the kid form Dalton—Sebastian.

"That's him isn't it," Cooper asked Blaine.

"Yeah, so let's just go. There is another coffee place—"

"No, I want to go here," Cooper said getting out of the car and walking up to the door. Blaine groaned but got out and ran after his brother.

"You order the coffee and pick a table, I'll be right there."

"No Cooper, let's just leave him alone."

Cooper ignored Blaine and walked over to Sebastian's table. Blaine ordered two medium drips and found a table where he could watch his brother.

Cooper walked up to Sebastian.

"Are you Sebastian Smythe?"

"Depends, who's asking," Sebastian said.

"Cooper," Cooper said introducing himself.

"Well, Cooper, you already know my name so there is no need for an introduction."

Sebastian looked Cooper up and down.

"You know, I was waiting for a date but I would happily ditch him for you."

Cooper had to laugh.

"Look kid that is not what I came over for. One, I do not mess around with people underage."

"I will not tell anyone."

"Two, I am not gay."

"Doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you."

'Wow, no wonder Kurt gets pissed off by this guy. How could Blaine not be able to tell when he was being flirted with,' Cooper thought.

"Look, if I had my way I would have beat the shit out of you. However, I try to avoid violence so listen up. My name is Cooper Anderson. Yes, Anderson, and Blaine is my little brother. I don't know what messed up part of your brain thought throwing a slushie with rock salt in it was a good idea or funny but it's not. You better be happy Blaine, Kurt and their families and friends stopped me from going after you."

Sebastian was taken back.

"I am really sorry about that slushie but in my defense it was aimed for Kurt."

"I don't care who it was aimed for. And how does that make any sense? How would hurting the person Blaine loves make him fall in love with you?"

Sebastian looked sorry.

"I know I used to take things to far bur after Dave Karofsky's attempted suicide, I grew up. I know Blaine wants little to do with me. I got the message when he stopped taking my calls and ignored my texts. I am always going to think Blaine is sex on stick and that he should be with someone who is better than Kurt—someone like me—but I know how much they love each other so I'm done with mind games."

"Just stay away from my family, including Kurt or no one will stop me from hunting you down," Cooper warned before turning to leave.

"Wait," Sebastian called, "I saw Blaine come in, so could you tell him sorry for me."

"Why don't you tell him yourself?"

"I've tried. We both know he will not listen to me."

Cooper simply nodded before walking away to find Blaine.

"Well, what did you say," Blaine asked Cooper when he sat down.

"I just told him to stay away."

"He has changed."

"He wanted me to tell you he says sorry."

"Do you believe him," Blaine asked.

"Hell no, do you?"

"Yes," Blaine said as he watched Sebastian's date sit down with him, "I do."

"Well let's talk about something else," Cooper said.

"I'm scared," Blaine said.

"Of Sebastian?"

"No, I mean I am scared Kurt is going to forget about me."

"Blaine it is okay to be scared and miss him. That is normal for anyone in a long-distance relationship. But don't let those thought rule your life. You know how much Kurt loves you. He would never forget you and with technology today there are lots of ways to stay in touch."

"I know, Facebook, texting, Skyping—"

"Sexting, phone sex—" Cooper added.

Blaine just blushed.

"Cooper, please stop trying to help."

"Okay, okay-wait? Have you two done that already?"

Blaine's blush deepened.

Cooper saw both of them were finished with their coffee.

"Want to head home?"

Blaine nodded, when the boys got home they greeted their parents and decided it was a good movie night. They had just finished Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone when Cooper saw Blaine was sad again.

"What's wrong?"

"Kurt was supposed to call me a half-hour ago."

"Blaine, you are about to start your senior year of high school. This supposed to be one of the happiest years of your life."

"How can I be completely happy when I am away from the love of my life?"

"I'm not saying it is going to be easy but how would Kurt feel if he knew you were so upset about him being away? He would feel bad, so here is what you are going to do, you are going to have an awesome senior year while being in an even more awesome relationship."

"I'll try."

"Well, I have something that might make things easier."

Cooper took out some papers he had brought in from the back of the car.

"This is from me and Jen."

Blaine took the paper and saw airline numbers and times and dates.

"What is this?"

"You are looking at every flight to and from New York for the next few months. Jen has a friend that works at the airport. She is a hopeless romantic and when Jen told her about you and Kurt she said she could get you tickets to New York whenever you want. You just have to let me know when you want to take a trip to see Kurt."

Blaine hugged Cooper.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. Tell Jen thanks too."

The lovely brotherly moment was interrupted when Blaine's phone went off. Blaine's smile grew bigger when he saw Kurt's name on his caller i.d. Cooper listened into Blaine's half of the conversation.

"Hey Babe."

"How was New York?"

"That's great."

"I spent my day with Cooper."

"Hold on, give me a couple minutes to log into Skype."

Blaine looked over the papers with the flight times.

"I have some big news to tell you too."

Cooper watched as Blaine ran up the stairs to his room. It was going to take Blaine a while to get used to his new situation but Cooper was sure Blaine and Kurt would be just fine.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please leave a review.<strong>

**Next chapter: Cooper is there for Blaine's senior year and graduation.**


	14. Blaine's Senior Year

**I'M BAAAAAAACK! Finally finals are over and I am on summer vacation. Sorry about my little hiatus there. But I am already working on the next two chapters so they should be up soon. Thank you to everyone who reads this story and a special thank you to those who review. They always make me smile.**

**So, I do not know if I will finish my story by the end of the season. I will try to keep this story as canon as I can except in this story Kurt and Blaine stay together after Kurt leaves for New York. I have the rest of this story mapped out so even if on the show Kurt and Blaine break up (which I am hoping does NOT happen), that will not change in my story. Also, since we are entering the future AU part of this story it would be harder for me to incorporate any new characters or developments in Klaine's relationship on the show, unless I make it a bonus scene, but I will try my best. I am sorry about that. Also, seeing as I do not know what is going to happen next season this story is going to start becoming more my own and not based on events that happened on the show. **

**One last note, if you remember Austin from the earlier chapters he will be back soon.**

**Well, enough of me talking. On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters. **

* * *

><p><strong>Graduation Day<strong>

It hit Blaine when he put on his cap that he was finally graduating. He had made it through high school. Blaine was surprised at how last the year went. He had put his connections at the airport to good use and visited Kurt as often as he could. The first few months went by with no real problem. Kurt and Blaine talked multiple times every day and Kurt even flew to Ohio to visit Blaine. Kurt even flew home to surprise Blaine at Sectionals. However, in mid-November the stress of being in a long distance relationship started to take its toll on the boys.

* * *

><p><strong>November 2012<strong>

Cooper walked into his parent's house. He had gotten a call from Blaine and he sounded upset so Cooper wanted to check up on him. He walked into the living room and saw Blaine lying in the couch, his eyes red and puffy.

"What's wrong," Cooper asked.

"Kurt and I had a fight," Blaine said.

"Oh, well what happened?"

Blaine sat up so Cooper could sit down next to him.

"I accused Kurt of cheating in me."

"WHAT," Cooper yelled, "You can NOT do that. You two can't break up. I did not give you permission to do that. No, it is illegal for you two to break up. I just made it against the law."

"You really are not helping. But I really messed up."

"So? Apologize."

"I tried to, many times but Kurt is ignoring me."

"Well, exactly what happened?"

Blaine sighed.

"Well, Kurt kept missing or postponing our Skype and phone dates. At first I thought it was because he was busy. His school work was picking up and I know he has new friends he hangs out with too. I didn't know the person he was always hanging out with was Chandler."

"Chandler," Cooper interrupted, "You mean that kid from last year that flirted with Kurt. That Chandler?"

"How many Chandlers do you know?"

Cooper had to think.

"Four, five six…" Cooper started thinking out loud.

"Cooper, I don't care how many Chandlers you know. You can tell who I am talking about," Blaine shouted.

"Sorry, please continue."

Blaine rolled his eyes. His brother was such a dork sometimes.

"So, one time when Kurt actually made it to a video chat date on time all he could talk about was _him_, all the things they did together and all the places they went. So I was in a bad mood. Plus, he didn't even ask me about my day. And just let me say that it had been a pretty bad day."

"Was that the day you ran out of hair gel?"

"Yes, that is what made it so horrible."

"Did you turn anyone to stone that day?"

Blaine kicked Cooper's leg.

"Once again, not helping."

"Okay, so you got jealous for no reason, again, then what happened?"

"Well, that disaster happened a few days ago. Earlier today I was talking to Kurt on Skype when I saw Chandler in the background, sitting on Kurt's bed."

"So?"

"SO? Coop that is the kid that likes to flirt with Kurt, my boyfriend. And he was sitting on his bed."

Now Cooper rolled his eyes.

"So, when Wes and David would hang out here, in your room, that was you cheating on Kurt?"

"Wes and David are not gay."

"Fair point. So, when Sebastian would hang out here, you were cheating on Kurt?"

"That's different. I didn't have feelings for Sebastian."

"And Kurt does NOT have romantic feelings for this Chandler guy. You really need to lay off the gel. I seriously think you are getting brain damage."

Blaine looked down.

"It gets worse."

"How could this get any worse," Cooper asked but was scared of the answer.

"I may have yelled at Kurt saying he was cheating on me. Obviously, he got upset and started yelling back. Soon we were just yelling at the same time and I said something really stupid—"

"Again," Cooper mumbled.

"—and I said that I could always just go hook up with Sebastian."

"WHAT? WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU SAY THAT," Cooper yelled, "Are you trying to get Kurt to break up with you?"

"Of course not. I wasn't thinking and over reacted but just the thought of him being with someone else makes me sick."

"But Blaine, he never did anything to make you think he was cheating. You have to stop over analyzing every little detail if you want your relationship to survive this year."

"I know and I could tell he was hurt and about to cry. Chandler looked so uncomfortable and he ended up leaving the room. Kurt then simply said that he was going to find someone in New York to hook up with and then disconnected. I don't know if we are broken up or not."

Cooper sighed. Blaine really got himself into trouble.

"We both know you are not hooking up with Sebastian and Kurt is not sleeping with Chandler or anyone else, he was just really hurt. Give him some time to cool down and then try to call him again and apologize. And the next time you see him buy him something nice."

"I just hope it is not too late."

* * *

><p><strong>Graduation Day<strong>

Blaine picked up a picture of him and Kurt taken a few months ago. It wasn't too late. That night both boys apologized. Kurt apologized for making Blaine feel left out of his life and Blaine apologized many times for overreacting and saying the things he did. Kurt knew Blaine did not mean them. Blaine promised Kurt he would visit that weekend and Kurt said he would be back for Christmas. Kurt and his dad flew back to Lima from New York and Washington D.C. in the second week of December. Blaine met them at the airport. Blaine was excited to have Kurt home for almost a month. Kurt and Blaine spent most days and nights together, and well there were certain advantages to Blaine having parents who took business trips right before Christmas.

* * *

><p><strong>December 24, 2012<strong>

"Are you sure your dad is okay with you spending the night? It is Christmas Eve."

"It's fine, I promise. Besides, Finn is staying with Rachel so he couldn't really say no. And you promise your parents will not be coming back tonight."

"I promise. They always do this. They will not be home until sometime late tomorrow."

Blaine took Kurt's overnight bag up to his room and Kurt followed. In the room it took very little time for the boys to get reacquainted. Kurt was unbuttoning Blaine's shirt and kissing his neck when they heard Cooper enter the house and yell.

"Hello anyone home? More importantly, is everyone clothed or do I need to blindfold myself."

Blaine groaned and buttoned his shirt as Kurt got off him and excused himself to the bathroom to freshen up. Blaine went to meet his brother.

"Oh you are clothed," Cooper said when Blaine walked into the living room.

"Because of you."

"Well, Klaine sex will have to wait a few minutes."

"The fact that you are so interested in my sex life is really creepy."

"Anyways, I was out getting Jen's present so I decided to drop in and give you this."

Cooper handed a brightly colored present to Blaine. Blaine looked at the box suspiciously figuring it was going to explode or something.

"What is it?"

"A surprise," is all Cooper said.

"That makes me more scared. Wait, you said you just got Jen's present. What is it?"

Cooper smiled and reached into his back pocket.

"A key," Blaine said.

"It's a key to my apartment."

"Why are you giving her a—wait—you are asking her to move in? That is amazing, she will love that."

"So you think she will say yes."

"I know she will."

"Well I have to go. Jen and I are having Christmas Eve dinner with her parents so tell Kurt I say 'hi.'"

"Will do."

Blaine walked his brother to the door before hugging him and saying goodbye. Kurt came down and crept into the living room and saw a present that had writing in it.

To: Kurt and Blaine

From: Cooper

Kurt read the to and from tag and his curiosity got the better of him and opened it.

After Blaine said goodbye he turned and found Kurt. He wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's waist.

"Want to go up and continue our previous activities," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear.

Kurt kissed Blaine on his lips.

"Of course. I just have one question."

"What's that?"

"Why did your brother give us flavored condoms?"

* * *

><p><strong>Graduation Day<strong>

Blaine laughed at that memory. Oh boy, Blaine and Kurt really put that gift to good use. Blaine laid on his bed and got lost in thoughts of the rest of his senior year. The rest of the year went surprisingly smooth. There were no more big fights between Blaine and Kurt. They would bicker and have lover spats but who didn't? Their last spat was over Blaine's bowtie and hair gel addiction. Blaine would visit Kurt as often as he could. Kurt would even go back to Ohio to see his boyfriend. He made it to Regionals to support Blaine and came back for Blaine's senior prom, but Kurt could not make it to Nationals since the competition fell in the same week that he had a lot of projects due. Blaine didn't want Kurt to fall behind in school and reassured him that he understood why he couldn't make it. However, Cooper made sure to go with and show Blaine double the support.

* * *

><p><strong>May 2013<strong>

Cooper pulled Blaine into a bone crushing hug.

"You won! Kurt is going to be so happy for you."

"I can't wait to tell him," Blaine said.

"So will Kurt be home fro graduation?"

"I don't think so. He said he didn't think he would be able to get back until the day after. He has a lot of stuff going on now."

"Well Jen and I will be there for you. I know mom and dad will be there too."

"I know and I understand that he is busy. I just can't wait to graduate and move to New York with him."

Cooper nodded.

"It is going to be awesome. I'm glad you two will be back together in person again. My heart just could not take another almost break-up because one was too many."

Blaine could not believe his senior year was almost over. In less than two months he would be living in New York with Kurt. He thought back to when he was eight and just started to realize his feelings for boys. He never thought he would be lucky enough to find his soul mate in the amazingly talented and beautiful Kurt Hummel.

"Let's celebrate your big win," Cooper said.

"How?"

"I am taking the New Directions out for dinner."

"Coop, we are in Miami. We do not know our way around."

"I heard about this really good place. I put it in my GPS and it is close by. Come on the others are waiting."

Blaine smiled. This was an amazing way to end his senior year. Of course, the only thing missing was Kurt but his brother was taking him and his friends out to eat and was paying. So of course, Blaine was going to get the most expensive thing on the menu.

* * *

><p><strong>Graduation Day<strong>

Blaine pulled himself out of his thoughts and headed out of his room.

"Blaine you look so good," his mom said when he walked down the stairs.

"Thanks Mom."

"Son, I am so proud of you," Mr. Anderson said.

That caught Blaine off guard.

"Thanks Dad that is all I ever wanted."

Mr. Anderson spoke gain.

"And I want to get to know Kurt better before you two leave this summer. I'm sorry it took me so long to come around but just know I support you."

Blaine hugged his dad. Finally everything was falling into place.

"Well, Cooper said he would meet us there so lets get going," Mrs. Anderson said.

Once they arrived Blaine went and found his spot in line and his parents found their seats. The ceremony was nice and did not take too long. After everyone had their diploma they were dismissed. Blaine found Cooper, Jen and his parents. After each one congratulated him Cooper spoke up.

"So the reason we did not meet you at the house was because we had to pick up your surprise."

"My surprise?"

"Turn around," a voice said form behind him.

Blaine turned and was treated with the sight of his boyfriend.

"Kurt, you are here. You are really here."

Kurt nodded before pulling Blaine into a hug.

"I missed you so much. I'm sorry I was not there for Nationals. But congratulations on your win and graduating. I am so proud of you," Kurt said.

"I missed you so much too," Blaine said, "I thought you could not get back until tomorrow."

"Well I finished my work early so I called Cooper and he promised Jen and him would be there to pick me up so I could surprise you."

Blaine could not resist anymore. He pulled Kurt into a kiss right there in the McKinley gym. And not a word was said by anyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said I am already working on the next two chapters. I hope you liked this one. I will try my very best to have the next chapter up in the next day or two. Obviously no one knows where Nationals are going to be next season so I just picked a city.<strong>

**Please review!**

**Next Chapter: Cooper helps Blaine and Kurt move into their apartment**


	15. Moving In

**Thanks to everyone who is still reading! I hope I am keeping this story interesting! I really do not have a lot to say so let's just get on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters**

* * *

><p>The apartment Kurt and Blaine were moving into was really nice. It had an amazing view and was in an up-and-coming neighborhood with lots of restaurants and clubs. It had two bedrooms, each having its own private bathroom. There was also a nice living area and spacious kitchen with an open layout. But, how can two college students afford a nice apartment in a more expensive neighborhood? They can't. But it helps when one of those boys comes from money. When Mr. Anderson gave Blaine one of his graduation gifts, it turned out to be a check for a lot of money to find an apartment for Kurt and Blaine that met the "Anderson standard." The boys had tried to give the check back, feeling weird about accepting so much money from family, but Mr. Anderson would not take no for an answer. As a compromise Kurt and Blaine used half the money to find an apartment. However, they also both found part times jobs that paid enough to cover rent, utilities and other costs. The rest of the money given to them was put into a bank account for emergencies only. Kurt and Blaine loved their apartment and couldn't wait to move in.<p>

* * *

><p>When Blaine and Kurt asked for people to help them move into their New York apartment Cooper was the first to volunteer. When he saw the amount of boxes and stuff he had to help move into the apartment he was starting to rethink things. He honestly didn't know who had more boxes, Kurt and his boxes of clothes and skincare products or Blaine and his boxes of bowties and hair gel. Of course he was not the only one helping. Burt and Finn were also helping. Carole, Rachel and Jen were also helping. They left the heavy lifting to the men and decided to go shopping for decorations. Cooper laid another box down in the living room.<p>

'Five boxes down, five thousand to go,' he thought.

Blaine walked through the door and saw Kurt directing everyone. Blaine smiled at the sight of his love. He walked up and pulled Kurt into a hug and kissed his cheek. Kurt looked stressed and unhappy.

"Babe, why don't you call the girls and go meet them. I know you would rather be with them shopping."

Kurt huffed and put his hands on hips.

"I have to be here. I have to tell everyone where the boxes go. It would be chaos in here without me."

"But-"

"FINN," Kurt yelled, "That box does not belong in the living room. It clearly has bathroom labeled on it and be careful with that box it has my skincare products on it."

Finn looked annoyed but moved the box down the hall to the master bathroom.

"See Blaine," Kurt said, "If I was not here everyone would have the wrong boxes in the wrong room and we would have a big mess on our hands."

Blaine knew Kurt was getting stressed and would be offended easily but tried to calm him down.

"Kurt, sweetie, just listen to me. We are moving in together and this is the start of our future. Today is supposed to be stress-free day and you are stressed."

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulders.

"I'm sorry but you know I have this need to be in control of everything," Kurt said.

"You don't need to apologize Kurt, you did nothing wrong. I just want you to enjoy this day and you are clearly not enjoying anything."

"I do enjoy shopping more than standing around here."

"Go on and call Carole, they just left and can't be that far yet. Go have fun and I will keep thing here under control. Besides if any boxes do get mixed up we can rearrange them when we unpack. Honestly, I am surprised you didn't go shopping immediately."

Kurt chuckled at his boyfriend.

"Why? I am not that much of a shopaholic."

"One, yes you are. But more importantly, you sent Rachel Berry out to be in charge of buying the decorations for our home."

Kurt raised his head and gasped.

"Oh good lord, what did I do."

Blaine laughed.

"Just call them and see where they are."

Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine. They got lost in each other's embrace and didn't hear anyone else enter the apartment.

"Get some," Cooper yelled.

The two boys broke apart and blushed. Burt, who had been right behind Cooper, hit Cooper upside the head.

"Ow, sorry Mr. Hummel. I'll try to keep my inappropriate comments to myself."

"Good luck with that," Blaine said.

The men laughed as Finn entered the apartment and looked around confused. Kurt called Carole and she told him they had stopped for lunch before shopping. The café they were at was just a couple blocks from the apartment. Kurt grabbed his things said goodbye to everyone and left the apartment in the hands of Blaine and their family. He just hoped the apartment was still in one piece when he got back.

* * *

><p>"No Finn, that box goes in the kitchen," Blaine said. He had taken over Kurt's job of making sure the boxes got to the right room. Blaine Knew Kurt would freak if things were not organized when he got back.<p>

"Does it really matter," Finn asked.

"Yes," Blaine answered.

Finn rolled his eyes but headed to the kitchen.

'Even Rachel wasn't this picky about moving in,' he thought.

Burt came through the door carrying three boxes on top of each other.

"Burt, let me get those," Blaine said.

"Kid, carrying a few boxes isn't going to do anything to me."

Between the four guys they got everything into the apartment pretty fast.

"We should order some pizza," Finn said.

"Kurt would kill you if you made a mess before we even moved in," Blaine said.

"We can eat at the counter at the kitchen. That should make clean up easier and grease wouldn't get on anything," Finn argued. He really wanted pizza.

"Fine, but only if we get half veggie for Burt," Blaine said.

Burt was going to object but knew Blaine was right and that Kurt would get very upset if he found his dad eating unhealthy. Finn and Burt ordered the pizza as Cooper and Blaine started to get the kitchen ready.

"Found some paper plates," Cooper said as he went through one of the boxes. They put the plates on the counter.

"Could we talk," Blaine asked suddenly.

"Of course, what's up?"

"I'm scared."

"Why," Cooper asked.

"Don't get me wrong, I am so happy and excited to live in New York with Kurt. It's just that I am nervous too."

"Well, that is understandable Blaine. I was scared when I asked Jen to move in with me. There was some adjustments needed but everything turned out great. This is just something new."

"I'm most scared about messing up."

"Messing up what?"

"My relationship. Every time I needed help I could come to you but now I'm in a different state."

"Hey, don't talk like that. You are not going to mess anything up. And if you need advice you can always call me."

"Thanks."

Cooper smiled. His brother was all grown up.

"I don't think you'll need me as much as you used to. You and Kurt have a very loving and stable relationship. You two have been through so much. You have been through crap that other couples never have to deal with. You guys made it through bullying, long distance and other guys that threatened your relationship. If you two can't make it then I don't know who can."

Blaine smiled as Burt brought the pizza into the kitchen, followed by Finn.

"FOOD TIME," Finn yelled.

* * *

><p>Kurt and the girls arrived a few hours later. They had lots of bags from many different stores. Blaine greeted them and kissed Kurt on the cheek.<p>

"How was shopping?"

"So much fun," Kurt said, "I bought so much stuff. I have decorations for the walls, living room and even the bedroom."

"I would say something," Cooper said, "But I think Burt would kill me. So I'll just text it to you Blaine."

Burt glared as Cooper typed away on his phone. A second later Blaine's phone beeped. Blaine sighed and looked at the text from Cooper and blushed.

**Text to Blaine: From Cooper:**

**I wonder if he got any toys for the bedroom too.**

"Do I even what to know," Kurt and Burt asked at the same time. Blaine just shook his head no.

While the girls showed everyone what the bought, Kurt started unpacking. Soon enough everyone was helping out. They got most of the stuff unpacked and put away. There were still some decorations that needed to be put up but Kurt would just redecorate anyways. After a long day everyone was tired.

"Well, we should probably head to the hotel," Carole said.

"What? Why can't we just stay here for the night," Finn asked.

"Well, one, there isn't enough room," Rachel said, "two, we have our own apartment and three, I am sure Kurt and Blaine want some alone time tonight."

"For what," Cooper said with a smirk, "What could they possibly want to do that they couldn't do with Kurt's step-mom, step-brother, and dad around."

Blaine just rolled his eyes. He would not give into Cooper's teasing. There was no way he was going to say out loud that he wanted everyone to leave so he could have sex with Kurt. Burt would actually kill him. Jen walked over to Cooper.

"Stop being a smartass and trying to embarrass them. Let's go or I will make you sleep in the car."

"Fine, I'll leave them alone," Cooper said in defeat.

"Whipped," Blaine and Finn said earning them glares from Kurt and Rachel.

"Okay, okay," Carole said, "Before a fight breaks out, you two boys need to give me a hug."

Carole hugged and said goodbye to Kurt and Blaine. Everyone then did the same and Rachel and Finn made plans to visit the boys after everyone else went home. Cooper was last.

"I'm happy for you little bro."

"Thanks again, Coop, I'm really happy too."

"Take care of Blaine," Cooper told Kurt, "And I'll see you two tomorrow before we leave."

"You know I will," Kurt promised.

Blaine and Kurt relaxed after everyone left. Tomorrow was going to be another long day. Burt and Carole were heading to Washington D.C. and Cooper and Jen were going back to Ohio. However, tonight they were going to enjoy their first night in their apartment.

* * *

><p>"You know you are probably going to get a talk from my dad," Kurt said as they laid in bed after their more strenuous activities.<p>

"I already did."

"What? When?"

"At my graduation party."

"I am so sorry Blaine. You didn't have to sit through another sex talk did you," Kurt asked.

"No. He knew we would be moving in together and figured that would be going on. He just had one thing to tell me."

"What, stay celibate until you're thirty?"

"To treat you right and make you happy."

Kurt cuddled closer to Blaine and rested his head on his boyfriend's chest.

"Well lucky for me you always do both those things. I love you."

"I love you too."

Kurt kissed Blaine over and over again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this chapter. I know it is shorter then the more recent ones. I struggled with this chapter so I hope it came out okay. I will hopefully have the next chapter up sometime in the next few days. Sorry about the delay.<strong>

**Please review!**

**Next time: Kurt and Blaine seek advice when the have a fight.**


	16. Fights and Apologies

**Thank you to everyone reading and/or reviewing! Once again I don't have a lot to say so let's just get to the chapter. I am so sorry for the wait. I had a tough battle with writer's block and then I had to deal with some family issues. But good news, I am already starting on the next chapter. **

**Note: This story does not have Finn and Rachel married or engaged. This will be important to remember in a couple chapters.**

**Note: I am not sure how I feel about this chapter. This is kind of a filler chapter and I promise future chapters will be better. This is more of a serious chapter then funny.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters.**

* * *

><p>Blaine sat down at a table at his favorite diner. This is where Blaine always comes to think, especially when he had an argument with Kurt. The past couple of years had flown by. The next think anyone knew Kurt was a senior in college and Blaine was a junior. Both of the boys had very busy schedules. They both had jobs, internships and a lot of schoolwork, but they always made time for each other. However, the stress was starting to take a toll on Kurt and Blaine. They starting arguing more and more which turned into fighting and they had just had their worst fight.<p>

'I wish Cooper was here,' Blaine thought.

Blaine had wanted to call his big brother but for some reason couldn't. He was starting to realize there were some things he had to fix by himself. But still, he really wanted to talk to someone.

"Blaine? Blaine Anderson?"

Blaine turned when he heard a familiar voice. A voice he had not heard for years. Blaine could not believe who it was.

"Austin?"

* * *

><p>Kurt had watched as Blaine stormed out of their apartment. He knew where he was going. Blaine was going to the diner he always went to when they had a fight. Kurt could chase after him but decided against it, he knew Blaine needed time to cool off. Their fight was stupid and both had been in the wrong but Kurt knew it was mainly his fault. Kurt went in the kitchen and got himself a large piece of cheesecake. It was his go-to comfort food. He took out his phone and called the one person he could think of that would actually listen to him. Less than ten minutes later Rachel and Kurt were eating cheesecake. Well Kurt was eating cheesecake, Rachel was having non-dairy ice cream.<p>

"So, what exactly happened," Rachel asked.

* * *

><p>Blaine could not believe his eyes. He was sure he would never see Austin again, and Austin was looking good. He had the same gorgeous blue eyes and dark blond hair that was slightly styled. Blaine remembered him as a cute school boy but know he was a very handsome young adult. No worries though, Blaine loves Kurt and would never go behind his back but there was nothing wrong with looking.<p>

"How have you been Blaine," Austin asked bringing Blaine out of his daydream and back to reality.

"What? Oh fine, I've been fine. I just can't believe that I am talking to you. No, wait that came out wrong. It's just that I thought we would never see each other again. How have you been?"

Austin sat down next to Blaine.

"I've been really good. I couldn't believe it when I saw you. I would know that gelled hair anywhere. So what are you doing in New York?"

"Oh, I live here. I am a junior at NYU. I live with my boyfriend Kurt."

Austin's smiled.

"That's nice and I go to New York University too, I am a freshmen."

"Really? That is so cool but why are you a freshmen. Shouldn't you be a junior like me?"

Austin looked down.

"I didn't go to college right after high school. I applied to a couple schools but for some reason didn't get accepted. However, instead of looking at this as a bad thing I looked at it as me just starting a new adventure."

"So what have you been doing," Blaine asked.

"Traveling. I went all across Europe with Caleb the summer after graduation. We would stay for a while in each city and get small jobs to help pay for the trip. It was a once in a lifetime experience. Caleb actually studies at Oxford in England. So after our trip he got a student visa and I got a work visa and lived in London for a few years. After a few years I got real homesick so I came back to Chicago as he finishes his schooling at Oxford. We are trying a long distance relationship. After I got back I decided to give college another try and got into NYU."

"That is so cool and I don't want to sound rude but who is Caleb? I am guessing a boyfriend since you two are in a long distance relationship," Blaine asked

Austin blushed.

"Actually he is my fiancée."

Blaine's jaw about hit the floor.

"You are engaged? But you are so young."

"I know but we have been dating since I transferred. It was so romantic. Before I moved back to the U.S. he planned a week vacation in Paris. On the last day he took me to the Eiffel Tower and proposed. It was so romantic Blaine."

It felt so good for Blaine to see Austin so happy. It seemed that even though they had missed their opportunity to become more then friends it was for the best. Kurt was Blaine's soul mate and it was clear that Caleb was Austin's.

"I am so happy for you Austin. I really am. Hey, since we go to the same school again we should hangout more. So have you declared a major yet? Mine is musical theater."

Austin laughed.

"Are you going to be on Broadway? You have to invite me to your opening night."

Blaine couldn't help but smile.

"Broadway would be amazing. It was always my dream to perform."

"Well, that is great Blaine. I am an English and journalism double major."

"Well, well, well, Austin, are you going to write your own novels one day? Maybe you could write a series that becomes as popular as Harry Potter."

Austin laughed as the two friends continued to catch up.

* * *

><p>Kurt shoved another bite of cheesecake into his mouth.<p>

"So you accused Blaine of cheating," Rachel said.

"No, I calmly asked him if he was," Kurt responed.

"Well, sometimes you are a bit harsher then you think you are."

Kurt dropped his fork and put his plate of cheesecake on the coffee table.

"I messed up, okay. Blaine had been meeting with a study group for an upcoming exam. It seemed like he was spending more and more time with them and was barely home with me. I know it sounds selfish but I was tired of being alone all the time. I thought we moved in together to spend time together. Why couldn't his study group meet here?"

"Kurt, you can't blame Blaine for wanting to study with kids from class. You and I do it all the time."

"I know, but I never came home at eleven at night. I am always home by eight or nine."

"You mean—"

"Yes, Rachel he came home close to midnight one time."

Rachel gasped.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just started yelling at him and demanding to know who else he was sleeping with."

"Kurt you shouldn't make assumptions—"

"I know and I do trust Blaine I guess I just went a little crazy. He just looked so upset and he said he was so disappointed in me for not trusting that he would never cheat on me. I have to go find him and talk to him."

"Do you know where he is," Rachel asked.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry for making you walk all the way over here."

Rachel laughed.

"Kurt, I think all that stress is making you forgetful. Finn and I live like four floors above you. The only reason it me so long was because one of the elevators is broken, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Kurt said with a laugh.

* * *

><p>"So, tell me about Kurt," Austin said.<p>

"He's great. He is studying fashion design and a little business management," Blaine said with a smile, "He is currently interning at Vogue."

"Wow, I'm impressed. Does he want to run his own business?"

"His own fashion line."

"Well that is so cool. When did you two start dating?"

"It was when I was a sophomore and he was a junior. The first day we met I sang Teenage Dream to him. We had a rocky start before I fully recognized my feelings for him but we have had a strong relationship ever since then."

"So if you are a year younger, then you two had dealt with being in a long distance relationship. How did you guys do it?"

Blain sighed.

"It is not easy Austin. It is going to be really difficult but if your relationship is strong enough, and I am sure it is, then everything will turn out fine."

"Thanks Blaine that gives me hope. You and Kurt have to come to our wedding when we have it."

"That would be great Austin."

"Well this talking has been great but I have to get home. I have a Skype date with Caleb later."

Blaine smiled.

"Yeah, let me give you my number and just text me when you want to hang out."

After the boys exchanged number Austin got up to leave and turned to Blaine.

"I found my soul mate in Caleb and you did in Kurt so do think it was fate that we never got the chance to become more then friends?"

Blaine had to think about it for a minute before standing up and walking towards Austin.

"I think that there is a reason for everything. Call it fate or not I do believe we were meant to stay just friends."

"Best friends," Austin asked.

"Best friends," Blaine said before the two boys hugged.

The sound of the door to the diner opening and a shout caught their attention.

"BLAINE!"

Blaine pulled away and looked up to see a very pissed off Kurt.

"Kurt what are you doing here?"

Blaine saw the hurt in Kurt's eyes.

"I knew you would be here so I wanted to come apologize. But I'll just leave so you can continue your little hug fest with your dark blond 'study buddy'," Kurt said storming out.

Austin was confused and turned to Blaine who looked worried.

"Umm, so that was Kurt," Austin said, "Maybe I should go talk to him and explain."

Blaine shook his head.

"No, you go home. I would feel guilty if you missed your chance to see Caleb, even if it is just on a computer screen."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think hugging you would cause trouble."

Blaine just shook his head again as the two friends walked out.

"We had a fight earlier and I just have to—I—I have to go fix this," Blaine said before saying goodbye and promising to text later after Kurt calmed down.

Blaine knew Kurt was probably in a cab on the way back to the apartment by now. Blaine decided the apartment was not too far away and he would walk back. Besides he had no idea what to do and he needed to call Cooper and he took out his phone and dialed Cooper's number.

"Hello," a female voice said.

"Hey Jen, is Cooper there."

"Blaine, it is so good to hear from you. How have you been? It's been a while."

"I'm okay, no new news to tell."

"Well it is nice to hear from you. Let me go get Coop. He's in his office and left his phone out in the living room."

After a few seconds Blaine heard his brothers voice and Blaine broke down.

"Coop—I—I—I don't know what to do. Me and-and-and Kurt had a fight and then he saw me-me-me hugging Austin and looked so hurt. I think he-he-he is leaving me," Blaine cried into the phone.

"Whoa, whoa, buddy calm down. Hold on, you were hugging Austin? Austin who? Do you mean Austin from your old school," Cooper asked.

Blaine tried to calm down.

"Yes, that Austin. He lives in New York too. We saw each other and caught up but Kurt saw us hug and overreacted."

"Really? Kurt got mad because of a hug? Kurt may be dramatic but he is more level headed then that."

"Well, earlier we had a fight because I keep staying late with a study group and he felt neglected or something."

Cooper sighed on the other line.

"I am not accusing you of anything Blaine but have you lied to Kurt about where you were?"

Blaine stayed quiet.

"What do you know," Blaine asked Cooper.

"Not a lot. I was just talking to mom and she let slip that yesterday you stopped by for lunch since you had no classes and all your tests were _over_. I am pretty sure your study group, for the test you already took, does not meet in Ohio."

"Okay look, yes I lied to Kurt but no not because I am cheating on him. When I heard my classes were cancelled yesterday I decided to drive to Lima to see Burt. There were a couple things I had to talk to him about and I knew he would be home. I had planned to be back around the time I usually get back from class but on the way out had to stop for gas and guess who sees me."

"Mom?"

"Yes, so I said I came down to visit her and ended up going back to the house and having lunch and talking with mom which made me a lot later leaving and I got back to the apartment after midnight I think. Kurt was up and waiting for me so I panicked and said I was at a study group. This is kind of off topic but do you and Jen go over often, to mom's house."

"Don't worry Blaine we go over almost every day."

Blaine noticed he was close to his building.

"I just do not understand what happened. The last time Kurt and I visited everything seemed fine."

"I honestly have no idea. It came out of nowhere. I remember the night before, me and Jen were over at moms and dads for supper. Everyone seemed so happy. The next morning Mom calls me crying because dad just got up and left. He left a note saying he felt their marriage was falling apart. We didn't hear from him at all for months until mom got the divorce papers in the mail. She keeps talking about moving to New York."

"Maybe she should. Maybe she needs a new life," Blaine said.

"I was thinking that too. Look Blaine I know you called for advice but honestly just talk to Kurt. Explain where you were. If you want to leave out talking to his dad about whatever you talked about just say you saw mom. We had to watch our father destroy his marriage because of lies and cover-ups. Don't make his same mistakes."

"Thanks Cooper. I'll probably call you tomorrow."

"It will be good to hear from you. Tell Kurt Jen and I say hi."

"Will do, by Cooper."

Blaine sighed as he entered his apartment building and headed into the elevator. When he entered the apartment he was expecting to see all his stuff in the couch or Kurt packed up to leave. Blaine was surprised to see Kurt sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee.

"Hey," Blaine said.

Kurt looked up his eyes red from crying.

"Hey, you want some," Kurt asked pointing to the coffee.

"I'm okay. I called Cooper."

"How is everyone?"

"Good, they say hi. I'm not going to lie Kurt I was half expecting you to be gone by the time I got back."

Kurt looked down and shook his head.

"I wouldn't do that especially not after your dad walked out on your, well you know."

"I'm sorry," both boys said at the same time and then they laughed.

"Look, Blaine, I do trust you I really do. I have been so stressed out about all the work I have to get done that I over analyzed everything including our relationship. I don't mean to use that as an excuse. I was wrong to assume you were sleeping with someone and even more wrong to yell at you and your friend in the diner. I hug Chandler a lot because we are friends so I guess I was a hypocrite of insulting you and whoever you were hugging."

Blaine smiled.

"Austin. His name is Austin."

"Wait, wasn't that the name of the boy that you went to the Sadie Hawkins's Day dance with."

"It was the same one."

Kurt blushed.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry Blaine. I need to learn to not be such a drama queen. Do you have his number or know where he works? I would like to go apologize to him as well."

"That would be great Kurt. He is a really good friend so I would love it if you two got along."

Kurt took Blaine's hand.

"I love you, Blaine."

"I love you too, Kurt. But I do have something to tell you."

Kurt smiled so Blaine continued.

"I did lie to you."

Kurt's smiled fell.

"What do you mean you lied to me?"

"I wasn't at a study group yesterday. I drove to Ohio. I stayed later than planned and got back late. I didn't want to tell you I went to Ohio so I lied."

"Why were you in Ohio," Kurt asked.

"To see my mom."

"Oh Blaine, I understand. She is going through a tough time. How long has it been since your dad left?"

"It's been about five months since he left. The divorce was just finalized."

Kurt knew Blaine should not have lied but he understood why he did. Like it or not, Blaine always looked up to his dad and his hero had failed him. Blaine blamed himself for his dad leaving despite not living there anymore. He knew being gay lead to a lot of fights between his mom and dad. When his dad finally accepted him at his high school graduation he thought everything would be okay. Unfortunately, that was not the case.

"It's getting late. Do you want to go lie down? We can just cuddle," Kurt said.

Blaine smiled as Kurt took his hand and headed to the bedroom. They never went to bed mad so Blaine knew they would be okay.

* * *

><p>The next morning Blaine woke up a little early. He placed a small kiss on Kurt's forehead as he slept. Blaine quietly got out of bed grabbed his phone and headed into the living room. He called his brother.<p>

"Hey little bro," Cooper said.

"Hi Cooper. How are you?"

"Fine, fine, just packing some stuff up at work. What's up?"

"Not a lot. Kurt and I worked everything out last night. Packing stuff up? Did you get fired?"

Cooper laughed.

"No, Blaine, I did not get fired. I was going to tell you yesterday but you were really upset. The company is opening up another office in New York and I was picked by my boss to run it. Jen and I are moving to New York!"

"No, way that is so great. Kurt is going to be so excited. But what about mom?"

"When I told her about this promotion she told me to take it. She says she will be fine on her own. Who knows maybe she will move out to New York too."

"Do you and Jen have an apartment here yet? You know Kurt will demand to take Jen shopping for furniture and stuff like that."

"The company is helping us find a nice apartment. I was really grateful that they transferred both me and Jen to New York. We should be there sometime in the next two weeks. But, umm, well I am coming up in a few days and I need you and Kurt to help me with something."

"Of course we will help you. What do you need."

"I need you guys to help me pick out an engagement ring."

* * *

><p><strong>Well there was chapter 16. I had a hard time getting this chapter written. I promise the next ones will be better. Like I said before this became a filler chapter.<strong>

**Please review is you would like too.**

**Next time: Cooper and Blaine both take big steps in their relationships.**


	17. A Wedding and A Proposal

**Here is the next chapter! I hope you like it. It is on the longer side but I just could not stop writing. Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews this story. **

**A special shout out to ****ImJustDefyingGravityx3**** for figuring out why Blaine went to see Burt!**

**Just a quick note: After I finish the main part of this story I am going to start the bonus chapters (there are 7) but at the same time I am going to start my new Klaine fic so I am excited for that too! Hope you guys check it out when I put it up. **

**Well, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters.**

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt stood in the airport waiting for Cooper's flight to land. Well, Blaine was waiting patiently and Kurt was a bit more impatient.<p>

"What time does he get in," Kurt asked for the hundredth time.

"His flight lands at two. He will be here any minute. Now, he told Jen he was coming to New York for business meetings so if she ever asks to talk about his trip we know what to say."

"This is so exciting," Kurt said ignoring Blaine, "The only other wedding I was this excited about was my dad's and Carole's. We have to find the perfect ring for her. Do you know how your brother is going to propose?"

"I think he is just going to get down on one knee and ask. He will probably take her out to a nice dinner before asking."

Kurt looked offended.

"That's it? No pizazz? Just an ordinary proposal?"

Blaine laughed.

"Not everyone is like you Kurt. Jen always liked to keep things simple. She likes simple."

"Well, whatever she likes I guess."

"Yes, well, don't worry I'm taking mental notes. No simple wedding proposals for Kurt Hummel," Blaine joked but Kurt turned to him with a serious look on his face.

"You plan to propose to me?"

"Well, of course, silly. We are never saying goodbye to each other, right?"

Kurt smiled and grabbed Blaine's hand and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now, let's get ready to find Cooper because he should be here soon."

_Flight 804 from Columbus, Ohio, is now preparing to land_

After the announcement of the plane's arrival Blaine and Kurt stood up and walked over to the gate that Cooper would be coming out of.

* * *

><p>"It feels so great to be in New York with by bro and future bro-in-law," Cooper said on the way to Blaine and Kurt's apartment.<p>

Kurt rolled his eyes but smiled at the thought of being married to Blaine.

"Cooper, you are not here to goof off. You are on a serious mission."

Cooper smiled even bigger.

"Oh, I know. I call this Operation: Find Jen's Perfect Diamond Ring."

"That's kind of a long name," Kurt said and Blaine scoffed from the seat next to him.

"Cooper never understood the art of short operation names for his 'missions' he goes on."

Kurt looked surprised.

"There have been other 'missions,'" he asked.

"Oh, yeah. For example, when we wanted to get a pet—"

"Operation: Convince Mom and Dad that Cats are not Evil," Cooper said.

"To get me into watching Disney—"

"Operation: Show Blaine that Singing and Dancing Animals are Awesome."

Blaine rolled his eyes before continuing.

"There was a mission for getting us together."

"Yep," Cooper said proudly, "Operation: Get Klaine Together Before Blaine Messes Up Again."

"And also when he hid all of my bowties and hairgel."

"Operation: Break Blaine of Bowtie and Gel Addiction A.S.A.P."

Kurt could not stop laughing.

"Where any of your missions successful?"

"One," the Anderson brothers said together.

"The Disney one," Kurt guessed.

"Yeah, we never got a cat and I still have my bowties and many bottles of hair gel," Blaine explained before Cooper spoke up from the back seat.

"Well, you two did get together but I didn't have anything to do with it."

"It was more Pavarotti's doing then anything," Kurt mentioned.

Cooper looked up to the sky through the car window.

"Rest in peace little buddy. Hope you are enjoying birdy heaven."

This time Blaine rolled his eyes as he pulled into their parking spot.

"Thanks for letting me stay here for a couple days. I told Jen I was here for a business thingy that would take a few days. I hope to be home by the weekend," Cooper said as they entered the apartment.

"It's no problem," Blaine said, "You don't have an apartment yet and this saves you money."

Cooper smiled, which scared both Kurt and Blaine, as he reached into one of his bags and pulled out a stack of papers stapled together.

"Yes, well, as happy as I am to be staying with you guys I did have my lawyer, and by 'my lawyer' I mean me, draw this up."

"What is it," Kurt asked as Cooper put the papers down in front of him and Blaine.

"This is a contract, more specially, a no-sex contract."

"A what," Blaine asked.

Cooper explained.

"This is a contract that states that you and Kurt are not to have sex while I am staying here. The walls here are super thin. In addition, it says that you two are responsible for any future therapy sessions I may need for emotional trauma I may suffer after hearing or seeing certain activities in this apartment. So just initial and sign at the bottom of the document."

Blaine and Kurt looked at Cooper like he had finally lost his mind.

"I am not signing that," Blaine said, "You can NOT tell me when I can or can not have sex."

"Well," Cooper said, "I figured you would say that and you would be correct. Technically, I can't and do not have the right to dictate your sex life. However, I could call Burt, right now, he is on my speed dial you know, and tell him what used to go on in the garage when you two were there _alone_."

"Give me a pen," Kurt said.

* * *

><p>After a successful weekend going to various jewelry stores Cooper was heading back to Ohio with the perfect engagement ring. It had a big diamond in the center and was surrounded by a ring of smaller diamonds. There were also round diamonds placed all along the band of the ring. It was a pricey ring, over five thousand dollars, but it was perfect and Cooper could afford it.<p>

The day after Cooper went back to Ohio he called the boys to tell them she said yes. Both of the boys were happy for them. However, Kurt's happiness went through the roof when he was asked to be their wedding planner.

It was an exciting few months leading up to the wedding. Jen and Cooper wanted to get married sooner than later. But since the place they wanted the reception was completely booked for months they had to wait. Kurt was happy for the extra time to make things perfect. The official wedding date was May 5, 2016, just weeks before Kurt was set to graduate. Kurt made sure that everything was going to go perfectly. All of his planning went smoothly except for one thing. Blaine walked into their bedroom the night before the wedding and saw Kurt in bed with papers everywhere and stressing out.

"Kurt, honey, what's wrong?"

"I am freaking out Blaine! Everything was going so perfectly. The flowers will be there on time and the cake will be ready. Jen's dress is absolutely gorgeous and tailored perfectly. The wedding bands are in and the food is ordered but this is going horribly wrong."

Kurt held out a piece of paper with all kinds of writing and scribbles on it. Blaine saw the heading at the top said:

RECEPTION SEATING CHART

"Well this looks great Kurt. Wait? Why is the guy sitting next to called 'My Sweetie?' I thought I was sitting next to you."

"You are silly, I just made some fun names for you and my family on the first copy I made."

"Oh, so then 'The Second Best Performer in the History of Broadway,' would be…"

"Rachel," Kurt said, "Because clearly I am the best. Even is NYADA didn't see it. But that is not the issue I am having."

"Well what's wrong? Every one has a place to sit. There is not that many people invited. Just your family, my family, Jen's family and some close friends of hers and Cooper's."

"I have no idea where to put your mom and dad. I wanted to put them at opposite ends of the room but they are the parents to the groom so they both have to be in the center-front table. Do I sit them by each other, or should their guests sit by each other and have some space between them? I have to figure this out because I have to go to the reception hall tomorrow morning when they are setting up the room and give them the place cards and seating chart."

Blaine interrupted his boyfriend by kissing him.

"I love you but please calm down. Everything will be fine, believe me. Put my mom and dad next to each other. They will behave for the wedding. Image is everything to them, they will not want to look bad in front of the other guests."

Kurt looked unsure.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Kurt sighed, put the finishing touches on the seating chart and headed to bed.

* * *

><p>Everything was going according to plan the day of the wedding. Guests were arriving, the church looked beautiful, and there were no last minute mishaps. Kurt was helping calm Jen's nervous while Blaine was with Cooper.<p>

"What is the food never gets to the reception," Jen asked as her family got ready.

"Don't worry. I tripled checked everything and all is in order," Kurt assured her.

"Well what if—"

"No, no more what if's," Kurt interrupted, "You are just going to overwhelm yourself and not enjoy this day. You look amazing and are about to marry the man of your dreams. Don't let the little details ruin your day."

Jen still looked nervous.

"What's wrong?"

"I am so sorry Kurt."

"About what?"

"Cooper just brought up a few days ago the fact that you do not believe in God. I didn't have to get married in a church. I didn't want you to be uncomfortable."

Kurt gave Jen a hug.

"You worry to much. It's not like a building of a church offends me. It's just the people who use God and religion to justify their hatred and bigotry do. Besides, the second you said that you always pictured a church wedding I was making sure that was what you got."

"Thank you Kurt, for everything. I know today is going to be perfect."

* * *

><p>Blaine watched as Cooper paced. Cooper was nervous but for a different reason.<p>

"Mom and Aunt Jess are here right."

"Yep, and yes, I asked her if she wanted to bring a date but she said no our aunt, her sister would be her guest," Blaine said.

"Okay, but where are Dad and Candy?"

"Cindy, her name is Cindy."

"Blaine, I don't care what her name is. She is the whore that Dad cheated on mom with. Both of us know she is the reason they got divorced. Why is her bringing her?"

Blaine looked uncomfortable.

"Well, they are dating. I mean you said he could bring a guest."

Cooper glared at his brother.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize that that I was supposed to put, 'no slutty mistresses please,' on our invitations. How would you feel if this was your wedding? What do we even know about her?"

Blaine had never seen Cooper this mad. He just shrugged.

"All I know is that Kurt said Dad's guest ordered the duck. And I am pretty sure Dad will not be coming to my wedding, whenever it is."

That caught Cooper's attention.

"Did you ask him?"

"No, not yet. I am going to ask him after he graduates."

"Have you ordered a ring?"

"I have a ring."

"Okay, well do you have permission?"

"Well, remember that night a few months ago that I called you and said I went and visited Burt…"

* * *

><p><strong>A few months earlier<strong>

To say Blaine was nervous was a huge understatement. He sighed as he parked his car in a very familiar driveway. Blaine could not believe he lied to Kurt. He had never lied to Kurt. But this morning when Kurt asked him about his day, Blaine said he was going to class and then would be with his study group all day. The truth was that he drove to Lima. Burt was home and there was something Blaine had to do. When Blaine had enough courage he got out of the car and walked up to the front door. After he knocked Carole opened the door.

Carole said nothing before pulling Blaine into a hug.

"Blaine, it is so good to see you. Is Kurt with?"

"Umm, no, he had a lot to do today and I really needed to talk to Burt before he goes back to Washington D.C."

"Well come on in Sweetie, he is in the living room," Carole said having a good idea what was about to happen.

Blaine thanked her before entering and looked for Burt. Blaine found him in his favorite chair watching a sports game. Blaine cleared his throat and Burt looked up.

"Blaine my boy, aren't you a sight for sore eyes. Is Kurt here with you?"

Blaine shook his head as he sat down next to Burt.

"I needed to talk to you about something important but in private."

Burt muted the TV and gave Blaine all of his attention.

"Okay, shoot."

Blaine took a deep breath before continuing.

"I love your son. Kurt is the best thing to ever happen to me. I know that can sound like a cliché but it is the truth. He has stuck by me through so much. For the longest time I didn't think I would ever find love. At least not the kind you see in the movies. Whether it was fate or something else I know that Kurt and I were meant to meet that day at Dalton. I promise to love and protect Kurt for his entire life. Kurt is my future. I know I am young and Kurt has been my only real boyfriend but I know. I know that Kurt is my soul mate. That is why I am asking you, Burt Hummel, for your permission to marry your son."

After Blaine's speech he looked at Burt's face to see a serious expression on it. Blaine was scared Burt would not approve. But Blaine sighed in relief when Burt smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"You know," Burt said, "I was your age when I asked Kurt's mom to marry me. Everyone thought we were crazy for getting married so young. But you know what, we didn't care. We knew we were in love and to us that is all that mattered. And honestly I think it is about damn time you proposed to Kurt. You are already apart of the family. Besides, you already caused me to lose two-hundred and fifty dollars."

Blaine was confused and it showed on his face.

"Look kid, I had a bet going that you two would be engaged by the time you both graduated high school. And well, I lost by about two or three years.

"Oh, Burt, who did you have this bet with?"

"Your brother."

Blaine wasn't really shocked by this news.

"Yeah, that sounds like Cooper."

Burt laughed as he got up.

"However, there is one condition," Burt said before leaving the room.

Blaine stood up and waited for him to return. When he did he handed Blaine a small box. Blaine opened it and understood.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to present day<strong>

"Well, what was in the box," Cooper asked.

Before Blaine could answer there was a knock on the door and their father entered.

"Hello sons. Cooper you look dashing. Congratulations on you big day. Jen is a lovely women and—"

"Cut the crap. Keep all your lovey dovey stuff for the toast," Cooper said.

Mr. Anderson looked down.

"I understand you are still upset about the divorce but Cindy is excited to meet you—"

"I don't give a crap about Candy, Cindy, whatever her name is. Just behave because if you and your girlfriend mess up Jen's dream wedding I will never forgive you."

Blaine was taken back. He had never seen Cooper speak like that to their father. Sure he stood up for Blaine all the time but he never said anything like that. Cooper started to leave to take his place at the church. As Cooper opened the door his dad spoke.

"I hope you are not going to try to sneak a peek at Jen in her wedding dress. That would be bad luck for the marriage."

Cooper stopped and turned to face his dad.

"Oh really, because I'm pretty sure cheating on your spouse with a slut you meet on a 'business trip,' and then leaving your wife of over twenty years for your mistress brings more bad luck, don't you agree dad?"

Cooper stormed out to calm down.

* * *

><p>Despite the Anderson family drama the actual wedding and reception went according to plan, no fights or mishaps. The ceremony was not to long and the vows Jen and Cooper wrote were very sweet. You could tell they really loved each other. Their parents got along fine at the reception and even Blaine's mom and Cindy made some small talk. Blaine, Kurt, Jen and Cooper all meet Cindy. Cooper had to admit she was not the heartless bitch he pictured her as. She even complemented Kurt many times on everything form the flowers and colors at the wedding to the food and music at the reception. Kurt thanked her and said if he couldn't get a career after he graduated maybe he'll just open up his own event planning business. That comment got a laugh out of everyone. Things were still weird and awkward but she was nice enough. Overall everything went smooth. At least at the wedding.<p>

After Cooper and Jen's big day Cooper continued to freeze his dad and Cindy out of his life. This caused Mr. Anderson to call (and annoy) Blaine more. Speaking of Blaine he was still trying to figure out how to propose to Kurt. In Blaine's eyes Kurt was perfect so he needed a perfect proposal. Then Blaine started to piece together his perfect proposal idea. But he was going to need some help.

* * *

><p>When graduation day came Blaine was as nervous as could be. He tried not to show it as he sat in the audience waiting for the graduation to start. Burt and Carole sat next to him. Cooper and Jen sat in his other side waiting for the graduation to begin. Blaine and Kurt had told them that they didn't have to wait to go on their honeymoon but Cooper and Jen insisted they stay and see Kurt graduate. They both viewed Blaine and Kurt as their little brothers. Cooper sensed Blaine was nervous and excused him and his brother to the hall.<p>

"Cooper, can't we talk later? I don't want it to start and miss something."

"Relax Blaine, it doesn't start for like another half hour. I still don't know why we are here so early."

"I wanted to get a good spot to watch."

"Well, if I can offer a piece of brotherly advice."

"Oh, this ought to be good," Blaine said.

"Calm down Blaine. That is my advice. Everything is going to be fine. Do you still have the ring?"

"Yes."

"Then you are all good. However you propose will be perfect but relax, your nervous and your nerves are all over your face. The second Kurt sees you he will know something is up."

"Thanks, Coop. You are right. Kurt and I love each other. I know nothing will go wrong. But I do need your help, and Jen's."

"Sure, we'll do anything we need. But…"

"But what?"

"Kurt could say no."

Cooper couldn't help but laugh at the look of horror on Blaine's face.

"I'm sorry," Cooper said, "Don't have a panic attack, please. I'm joking, there is no way that would happen.

Jen saved Cooper's face from Blaine's fist when she found them and said the graduation would be starting soon.

* * *

><p>"Did I look okay," Kurt asked as everyone gathered in their apartment after the ceremony. They were having a small party in honor of Kurt.<p>

"You looked amazing," Blaine said.

"Because you know no one can look good in those stupid caps and gowns."

Blaine placed a kiss on Kurt's lips.

"You looked gorgeous. I think Kurt Hummel can rock the graduation gown look," he said before leaning in and whispering in Kurt's ear, "And you totally turned me on."

Kurt blushed and wrapped his around Blaine's neck.

"You can't say that when we have company," Kurt whined.

"Later," Blaine said looking towards the bedroom.

"Later, I promise," Kurt said while going in for a kiss.

"Well are you love birds going to join the party or not," Cooper yelled over to them.

Kurt laughed and slightly blushed and Blaine just glared at his brother. About an hour later Blaine asked Kurt if he wanted to take a walk. Kurt was hesitant at first, but after Jen and Carole told him they would take care of things he agreed. The second Blaine and Kurt were out the door, Burt, Carole, Finn, Rachel, Cooper and Jen started on getting the apartment ready for when the boys got back. It was a nice night to take a walk not to hot with not a cloud in the sky, just two lovers walking under the stars.

"I am so proud of you," Blaine said, "I am so proud to be your boyfriend."

Kurt cuddled into Blaine as they walked.

"I'm proud of you too. You are going to have the roles pouring in after to graduate," Kurt said, "So where are we going?"

"Oh, I just wanted to go on a relaxing walk with you. Give us an excuse to go out and hold hands."

Kurt smiled and held Blaine's hand tighter.

"I just feel bad leaving everyone back at our place."

"I'm sure they will be making themselves busy. You know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Same here. I can picture it now. Us getting married, having kids and growing old together. I love to think of all the life adventures we are going to have together."

The two boyfriends walked in silence for a while just enjoying being in each others presence. Suddenly, Blaine's phone rang.

"Way to ruin the mood," Kurt said as Blaine took out his phone.

"It's Cooper, go figure," Blaine said before answering the phone.

"Hey, Blaine," Cooper said on the other line.

"Hi Coop."

"It's ready."

"Thanks, for everything. We will be there soon."

"I know you don't need it but good luck," Cooper said as he hung up.

"Everything okay," Kurt asked.

"Yeah, but people are starting to head home. I told him we would be home soon."

Kurt and Blaine walked back to the apartment building and headed into the elevator.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and kissed him again.

"What was that for," Kurt asked when the kiss ended.

"For being you," was all Blaine said.

That slightly confused Kurt but he didn't think much of it. When they got to their floor Blaine held the door open for Kurt. Kurt walked inside their apartment and gasped. No one was there but their ordinary apart had been transformed into a scene form a romantic movie. There were rose petals and candles everywhere. There was also a trail of rose petals leading out to the balcony. Kurt turned and saw Blaine enter the apartment with a smile in his face.

"They did good, don't you think?"

"They? What? Blaine, I don't understand."

"Well, I needed you to go on a walk with me so our family and friends could help me set this up."

Kurt was speechless. No one had ever gone this far out of his or her way to make Kurt feel this good and special. Blaine had really outdone himself. Kurt felt like the luckiest guy in the world.

"You did all of this for my graduation?"

"Not exactly," Blaine said leading Kurt out to the balcony. On their balcony was a display of pictures of the two of them from their time together. There were some from Dalton and McKinley. The programs from the glee competitions and pictures of them in New York were also apart of the display. It was their relationship in images. Every picture set up had special meaning to both Blaine and Kurt. Some with obvious meaning like a picture of them kissing or holding hands and some not so obvious. Some people would see a Lima Bean coffee cup and think it was just that but when Kurt sees it he is instantly taken back to all the coffee dates. He smiled when he picked up one of the roses lying on the table. Kurt laughed as he picked up Margret Thatcher dog, the plush animal he had bought for Blaine. He turned and ran into Blaine's arms before kissing him deeply.

"This is beautiful Blaine, but why?"

Blaine took Kurt's hand and spoke.

"You are the love of my life Kurt. You are my future. When everyone said our relationship couldn't make it through long distance I knew they were wrong because they didn't know us. You are my soul mate. I will never be able to love another as much as I love you. The thought of a life without you horrifies me. You make me a better person. I wish I were like you. I wish I had the courage you did. I ran and was never able to stand up to my bullies but you were. You inspire me to take on the world like you do. You never take no for an answer. When someone tries to knock you down you just fight harder and show them you are the best at everything you do. That is why I love you. You inspire me to be a man you can be proud to be with. I love you because of all the little quirks you do that you think are embarrassing. I love you because you are the most amazing person I know. I love you because I don't think I can live my life without you. You helped me see who I really was and made me into someone I was proud to be."

Kurt was in tears at this point.

"I am proud of you," Kurt tried to say but Blaine cut him off.

"I lied to you Kurt. That night I came home late and we had that fight, I wasn't with a study group. I drove to Lima. I had to see your dad."

"My dad? Why?"

"Because even if we are not what a 'traditional' couple looks like there are some traditions that should stay the same. So I went to your dad and," Blaine got down on one knee and Kurt gasped.

'No way,' Kurt thought, 'This has to be a dream.'

"I asked your dad for permission to marry you. When I did he gave me this," Blaine finished taking out the small ring box Burt had given him.

"So, Kurt Hummel, would you make me the happiest man alive and become my husband? Will you marry me?"

Blaine opened the box and Kurt 's jaw dropped a little. It was not a big ring. It was much smaller then the one Cooper bought Jen. It was a simple heart-shaped diamond on a white gold band. It was petite and feminine and familiar to Kurt.

"What, Blaine is this—"

"Yes Kurt, this is your mother's engagement ring."

Kurt was crying. Happy tears of course, but he could not believe how perfect his life was at this moment. No one judging him and telling him he was wrong for loving who he did. Just him, his boyfriend (soon to be fiancée) and the ring his dad proposed to his mom with. After all these years his mom was still here.

"Yes, yes, I do. I do want to and would love to marry you," Kurt said before running into Blaine's arms again and they kissed over and over and over again. Blaine put the ring on Kurt's left ring finger.

"So was the proposal good enough," Blaine asked.

"As long as you were the one asking me, it was perfect. Any proposal by you would be perfect." Kurt said.

"So how about we go celebrate in the bedroom," Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled before taking Blaine's hand and leading him inside but not to the bedroom.

"Good idea. But I don't want to celebrate in bed right away."

"Umm, why," Blaine asked.

"Well, we have to celebrate on the couch and in the shower and maybe even in the kitchen too. It is going to be a long night for you Mister Anderson, or should I say Mr. Hummel-Anderson."

Blaine just pulled Kurt against their door and kissed his fiancée everywhere he could as the clothing got less and less. And the glorious sounds coming form his fiancée's mouth just kept him going. It was a very long night but neither of the boys minded. By the time the door, couch and kitchen all got some action and Kurt and Blaine were in bed something caught Blaine's eye. He stopped kissing down Kurt's back.

"Uh, Sweetie, why did you stop? I was liking where things were going."

"Hold on I think we have a present."

Kurt sat up and saw on their dresser there was a present.

Blaine opened it to find many packs of flavored condoms.

"Cooper," both Kurt and Blaine said at the same time before enjoying a night filled with passion, moans and I love you's.

* * *

><p>Burt Hummel was already in Ohio when he got the news of Kurt saying yes. Carole and him left after they group finished decorating the apartment. He promised Kurt on the phone that he would visit again soon. He was so happy for his son. He knew he was going to have to get home soon, Carole was waiting for him. When he said he had something to do she knew exactly what that was. Burt looked down sadly. He read the gravestone he had seen a million times before.<p>

_Elizabeth A. Hummel_

_Wife, Mother, Friend_

"_She filled every second of her life with laughter, love and happiness"_

_April 12, 1968_

—

_July 17, 2001_

"We did good Lizzie."

That was all Burt said and he knew she was smiling down on everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there is the next chapter. Hope it came out okay. I don't know when the next chapter will be up. I have not started on the next chapter yet. Tomorrow is my 21<strong>**st**** birthday and Monday I start my summer class. But I promise to have it up A.S.A.P.**

**Please leave a review!**

**Next time: Cooper lends a helping hand to Blaine and Kurt's wedding**


	18. Wedding Bells

**I am ALIVE! So sorry for the wait. I had a summer class, which took up so much time, and I may be overly obsessed with the Olympics. But I am back and ready to write! As always thank you to all who read and review! I want to have this story done by the end of August so I can get started on the new story forming in my mind but I'm not sure that will happen.**

**There is a lot in this chapter. We have lots of Klaine and Cooper, some Kurt and Sebastian interaction, some Hummelberry and a dash of Finchel plus more. This story was supposed to be a series of short chapter and no real plot but I guess I just wanted to expand on all the characters. This chapter is the longest chapter I have ever wrote so I hope you enjoy. I threw in some extra drama too. Come on we all love glee drama!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters.**

* * *

><p>Kurt hummed to himself as he got out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into the bedroom. He smiled as he saw Blaine was still asleep. Kurt quietly walked over to his closet and got dressed. A few minutes later he was putting the finishing touches on his outfit. He was wearing a tight pair of jeans with his favorite boots. On his upper half he wore a mid-length sleeve shirt and a vest over that. He checked himself over in the mirror and smiled in approval. Kurt turned back to the bed and Blaine was still fast asleep. Kurt smiled and crawled on to the bed and laid down next to his fiancée. It had been about a month since Blaine proposed and Kurt was still on cloud 9. Kurt was sure he had the most amazing husband-to-be in the world. They didn't have a wedding date but Blaine had suggested in March when he didn't have class. Kurt moved and laid his head on Blaine's chest pressing kisses on his abs and moved upward. Blaine started to stir when Kurt started to kiss his neck. But when Blaine didn't fully wake up Kurt moved to straddle Blaine's chest before continuing his attack of kisses. Kurt smiled when Blaine finally woke up.<p>

"Well good morning sleeping beauty," Kurt said.

Blaine pulled Kurt in for another kiss.

"Any morning I wake up and my gorgeous fiancée on me is a very good morning," Blaine said before flipping then over so he was on top, "So how about we do a reenactment of last night's activities."

Kurt laughed as Blaine pressed kisses into his neck. But when Blaine started to unbutton Kurt's vest Kurt pushed Blaine off.

"I would love to but I still have to do my hair," Kurt said before heading into the bathroom.

Blaine got up, threw on his boxers and walked over to the bathroom. He leaned against the doorway and watched Kurt.

"So why are you all dressed up," Blaine asked.

Kurt put the finishing touches on his hair and spoke.

"I have that interview today."

"Wait? That's today," Blaine asked.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I told you last night."

"Oh, I guess I forgot. I was preoccupied last night."

Kurt blushed.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You are on summer vacation. Everything I say goes in one ear and out the other."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

"You know I can't really think about anything when I have my sexy fiancée in bed."

Kurt turned in Blaine's arms and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you," Kurt said.

"I love you too. Good luck on you interview—not that you need it. I know you will be brilliant."

Kurt sighed and leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"I'm not so sure. This isn't am interview for the Dollar Tree. This is Vogue."

"Well, I happen to know that you are amazing and are a shoo in for the job."

"Well it is just an assistant job."

"But it is to someone at Vogue. They will see how amazing you are and this could open a lot of doors for you."

"I hope so," Kurt said," Well, I have to get going. I want to stop for coffee and breakfast at that coffee house we love."

Blaine gave Kurt a quick kiss.

"Go, show the world how amazing you are."

* * *

><p>Blaine was showered, dressed and making lunch when Kurt returned. Blaine looked up and smiled.<p>

"Hey, I am making your favorite chicken dish for lunch."

"Thanks," Kurt said but sounded off.

Blaine noticed that Kurt smiled but it never reached his eyes. Blaine turned the oven off after he took the chicken out and placed it on the counter. Blaine reached out to Kurt. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and Blaine pulled him into a hug.

"I'm not going to get it. This job would have helped so much."

Blaine led Kurt to the couch and comforted him.

"It's okay. I'm sure you did great. You never know what they think. How did the interview go?"

"Really well."

"Then why—"

"Because of who I saw and what happened."

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier that day<strong>

Kurt was as nervous as could be as he entered the Vogue headquarters. He walked up to the desk on the first floor.

"Hello Sir, how may I help you," the secretary asked.

"Oh, umm, I have an interview today. My name is Kurt Hummel."

The secretary typed away at her computer.

"Ah yes, we have you scheduled for an interview at ten o'clock."

"That's correct," Kurt said.

"Your interview is on the third floor and in room 300."

"Thank you," Kurt said before walking over to the elevators. As he waited he heard something he never wanted to hear again.

"Hey Hummel."

Kurt looked up and saw Sebastian Smythe step out of an elevator.

"What are you doing here," Kurt asked.

"Visiting my mom."

Kurt couldn't have heard that right.

"Your mom works for Vogue? I thought she was a lawyer."

"No that's my dad."

"Well if you would please excuse me I have an interview to get to."

When Sebastian stepped aside Kurt just looked at him.

"What? No smart insult or comeback? Are you sick?"

Sebastian chuckled.

"No, just more mature I guess. Don't get me wrong I can still be a bitch. I just don't go as far as I used to."

"Oh, well, see you around then," Kurt, said as he walked by. Kurt had just entered the elevator when something caught Sebastian's eye. He could not take his eyes off of Kurt's left hand as the elevators closed.

'So Blaine finally put a ring on it,' Sebastian thought. When he threw that slushie back in high school he knew he would never have him. But a part still lusted after Blaine and there would be times when Sebastian would catch himself wondering if Kurt and Blaine had broken up and hoping they were. However, seeing Kurt with that engagement ring confirmed that Blaine was never his and never would be. Blaine was Kurt's and always would be.

Kurt took a deep sigh and entered room 300. There was another desk and secretary. He walked up to her and said who he was. She picked up the phone and called someone announcing Kurt's arrival before hanging up.

"Ms. Layton will be ready for you in a few minutes. Can I get you anything to drink?"

Kurt just shook his head no and sat down.

'Thank god I'm not being interviewed by Mrs. Smythe. That would not be good,' Kurt thought. The wait seemed like hours but in reality it was just a few minutes before Kurt was told to go back. Kurt walked back until he saw another door that said

**Abigail Layton**

**Merchandising Director**

Kurt knocked and entered when some said come in. Kurt noticed the office was very well organized. A woman stood up and offered her hand.

"Hello Mr. Hummel. I am Abigail Layton.

Kurt shook her hand before introducing himself.

"Hello Ms. Layton. My name is Kurt Hummel and it is very nice to meet you."

Once the pleasantries were over the interview began. Ms. Layton looked over Kurt's résumé and was very impressed by the intern work and excellent grades. She asked questions and Kurt answered them the best he could. After a while she put down the résumé and just looked at Kurt.

"So Mr. Hummel, what are your dreams?"

"Excuse me?"

"Look, I am sure you do not want to be an assistant for the rest of your life. What is your dream?"

Kurt was taken back for a second but responded.

"Well after I got rejected from the New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts I had to reevaluate my life. I realized the one thing that made me the happiest was clothes and fashion. From then on I knew my dream was to launch my own fashion line and magazine. I should have known this all along since I say that make overs are like crack to me."

Ms. Layton laughed at Kurt's last comment.

"I like you Kurt. I like you a lot."

That made Kurt smile and Ms. Layton continued.

"You know what you're doing, you are smart, attractive and have a good head on your shoulders along with a wonderful taste in clothes. You remind me of my son. I think he is around the same age of you."

"Is he into fashion?"

"A little but his dream is to become a lawyer like his father. His name is Sebastian and—"

Kurt blocked out everything she was saying. He could not believe he might be working for Sebastian's mom. He tried to focus back on the conversation.

"—But he still has his dad's last name and after the divorce I took back my maiden name."

"Sebastian Smythe is your son," Kurt said still dazed.

"Yes, are you a friend?"

"Not exactly. I lived in Lima and went to William McKinley High School when he went to Dalton. We were in competing glee clubs."

"Well what a small world."

"Yeah, tiny."

"Well, I still have two more people to interview but as soon as I make a decision I will let you know. Thank you Mr. Hummel."

"Please call me Kurt."

"Then please call me Abigail."

"Thank you for your time Abigail. I hope to hear from you," Kurt said before getting up and leaving the room.

* * *

><p>"Wait, your interview was with Sebastian's mom," Blaine asked when Kurt finished explaining how his day had gone.<p>

"Yeah, I am so screwed."

"But it sounds like your interview went great."

"But Blaine, it was with Sebastian's mom. If he finds out he will convince her not to hire me."

"I really don't think he would do that. It's been years since high school and I think he has matured."

"I hope so," Kurt said.

"Come on," Blaine said, "Let's go heat up lunch and after that we could go back to bed. I'll be sure to keep you distracted."

Blaine pressed kisses into Kurt's neck and Kurt leaned into the touch.

"Sounds like a plan but let's skip lunch," Kurt said before leading Blaine to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>The next day Kurt was spending the day with Jen and Rachel and Blaine was hanging out with Austin and Cooper. Kurt was meeting the girls for lunch and Blaine was hanging out at the apartment with the boys. Blaine was really happy to be friends with Austin again.<p>

"So Austin. How have you been," Cooper asked as the three guys sat around the T.V.

"Good, really good. My fiancée comeback to the U.S. after the current semester and then we are finally going to start planning our wedding."

"Wait," Blaine said, "You two haven't started any planning?"

"Nah, we wanted to wait until Caleb was done with school."

"Have you set a date?"

"No, we are just enjoying our time as fiancées. We are pretty sure we will get married in two or three years, probably after I graduate."

Blaine couldn't believe how long Austin and Caleb were waiting before tying the knot. He started to worry that Kurt and him were rushing things.

"Well," Cooper said, "I think we need to talk about the most important part of getting married."

Blaine and Austin turned to look at Cooper and tried to figure out what he was talking about.

"The vows?"

"The reception?"

"The cake?"

Cooper stood and said, "The bachelor party."

"No way," Blaine immediately shouted.

"Oh come on. You have to go out one time before you get married without Kurt and just us guys."

"I don't think so Coop."

"But Kurt is going out with the girls," Cooper whined, "So why can't you go out with us."

"No, Kurt and the girls said that if we both wanted a party we would just have a large one together," Blaine said, "But, I guess a party wouldn't be a bad idea."

Cooper smiled and Austin laughed. Cooper could get Blaine to agree with just about anything.

"But no strippers," Blaine added.

"Boo," Cooper said.

"Cooper, why would you want to see male strippers," Austin asked.

"His opinion does not matter on this. I said no strippers and that is final," Blaine said before Cooper could talk.

"But I could talk to the guys who taught me my stripper moves," Cooper said.

"Too much information Coop. I really did not need that image," Blaine snapped.

"Why are you so grouchy today," Austin asked, "Did you have a fight with Kurt?"

"I bet he ran out of hair gel," Cooper added.

"Look, I'm sorry, I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night. Things have been stressful. Kurt has been trying to plan the wedding but with us getting married in March a lot of the venues he s looking at are already booked and he has been trying to find a job and things have just been crazy."

Austin put his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"This is part of the reason we are waiting. It gives us more time to plan."

Blaine was starting to think that maybe pushing back the wedding date was a good idea. He just didn't know how to tell Kurt.

* * *

><p>A few minutes after Cooper and Austin left Kurt returned home.<p>

"Hey Sweetie," Kurt said before giving Blaine a kiss, "How were Cooper and Austin."

"Hey yourself. They were good. How were the girls?"

"Okay. I got some bad news though."

"What? Is everyone okay? Is it Burt's heart?"

"What? Oh, no, not bad like someone died. I meant bad news about the wedding," Kurt clarified.

"Oh, well, what's the bad news?"

Kurt broke down.

"Santana and Brittany will not be able to make it because Santana's cousin is also getting married the same week. And the latest reception hall I called is booked well into next summer and I am freaking out on if I got the job at Vogue."

Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug and rubs his shoulders. He kissed Kurt's forehead and Kurt started to relax. Blaine decided this was his best shot at talking to Kurt about the wedding.

"Well, since you brought up the wedding, I was thinking, now, please don't be mad, but I think we should change the date. I think we should push the wedding back."

Kurt looked up and started crying again.

"You-you want to call of the wedding?"

"No, no, no, Kurt, no, I an not calling anything off. I just think next March might be a little soon. Ever since I proposed you have been going crazy over this wedding and I know how much you love planning weddings but I also see how stressed out you have become. I just want you to be able to relax. What's the harm with waiting until 2018 or 2019?"

"But, why? Don't you want to marry me as soon as you can?"

Blaine kissed Kurt hard.

"Kurt, if going to the Justice of the Peace and signing some papers making us legally married would make you happy I would go right now. But, I know that is not what you want. You want our family and friends there and you deserve just that. If we postpone the wedding a couple years all our friends will be there. Your dad already said he was not going to run for re-election so you wouldn't have to worry about him being busy in Washington and Finn is going to be done with his current army assignment. If your heart is set on getting married in March I will but I know you will not be completely happy. I just want you to be happy."

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine. Kurt loved Blaine and knew he was right. He felt like he was spreading himself to thin. If they waited there would be more time to make things perfect.

"You're right, I would be happier having all our friends and family here. I think waiting is the right thing to do. Jen noticed I was stressed out. She suggested we hire a wedding planner."

"Don't you want to plan the wedding," Blaine asked.

"I thought I did but I am not opposed to talking to a few wedding planners. They could help but I still want to be heavily involved."

"Of course," Blaine said.

"I just can't wait to be married to you," Kurt said.

"Same here. I can't wait for us to be Mr. and Mr., um, did we decide what out last name is going to be?"

Kurt laughed.

"I guess we never thought about that. Personally, I like Hummel-Anderson."

"Then that's it. I can't wait for us to be Mr. and Mr. Hummel-Anderson."

* * *

><p>The next few weeks went by fast for the young couple. Blaine's summer vacation was winding down and Kurt had got the job at Vogue. Kurt was unbelievably excited and Blaine, Cooper, Jen and Rachel were all taking him out to celebrate. Blaine and Kurt had just finished getting ready when there was a knock on the door. Kurt opened it and saw Jen.<p>

"Hey Kurt. Now, I know we are celebrating your new job and Blaine beginning his senior year but I wanted you to know that I found someone who wants to plan your wedding and has promised me they would talk about every detail with you."

"Really, they sound great. We have been so busy that we haven't had time to talk to anyone."

"Yeah, I know how busy you two have been. But the best part they have offered to do it for free."

"No way," Blaine said, "Who is it?"

Cooper walked into the apartment and up to Blaine.

"Cooper Anderson, wedding planner, at your service."

Kurt and Blaine just looked back and forth from Jen to Cooper.

"Is he serious," Kurt asked Jen.

"Of course I am," Cooper answered.

"Have you ever planned a wedding before," Blaine asked his brother.

"Well, no."

"Have you designed or planned any public event?"

"No."

"Do you even know where to start?"

"Not really."

"I don't know about this."

"Please? I promise I will give you guys your dream wedding. I may need some help but Jen and Kurt know a lot. I really want to help out," Cooper begged.

"I say we give him a chance," Kurt said and Blaine looked at him in disbelief.

"You want to trust Cooper with something this important?"

"Look Blaine, he is your brother and when has he ever messed something up on purpose. You know he will try his best to make sure everything is in place. Besides Jen said he would do it for free."

Blaine looked back at Cooper.

"Fine, you have the job."

"Oh, YAY!"

After Rachel got to Kurt and Blaine's apartment the group walked to a close bar and had a few drinks. Everyone was having fun.

"I can't believe you are working a Vogue," Rachel said, "I mean, I do believe it because I know how talented you are. It's just that—"

"I know what you mean," Kurt said, "I can't believe it myself. I know it is just an assistants job but I could make a lot of connections."

"Oh, and guess what, I have an audition in two days."

"That's great. For what show."

"Wicked."

"No way? Wicked? Like, _the_ Wicked?"

"Yes and I feel fully prepared. My NYADA training is really helping me," Rachel said.

"You know I was never mad that you got in and I didn't, didn't you," Kurt asked.

"But you deserved it more then me," Rachel said, "I've always known that. I mean, I choked my audition and it wasn't until Nationals that Carmen Tibideaux saw my performance without messing up. What if you were originally supposed to get in?"

"I don't care anymore," Kurt said, "Yeah, it hurt when I didn't get in but I was never upset that you did. You belonged there Rachel. I should have applied to more schools. But none of that matters now because I love my life. I have an amazing job opportunity and a fiancée who loves me and you are about to audition for Wicked and—"

"I am alone," Rachel finished for Kurt.

"I wasn't going to say that."

"Well, that's the truth. I got my dream school and lost my dream man."

"Well, Finn is going to be at our bachelor party and the wedding, you never know what will happen."

"I haven't seen Finn in years. I mean we have talked on Skype and stuff but both of us have changed. We grew up, what if, the new us don't have that spark."

Kurt looked at Rachel like she was crazy.

"Yes, you are very different then high school Rachel and Finn is very different from high school Finn but that doesn't have to be a bad thing. Deep down you two still love each other, you were going to give up NYADA for him. Rach, you know I love you and I just want you to be happy."

Rachel pulled her best friend into a hug.

"Thanks Kurt, for always being there fro me."

"No problem Rachel."

Rachel saw something out of the corner of her eye.

"You know Kurt, you are right. Maybe there is a chance for Finn and me. I mean you and Blaine are both different and more mature then you were in high school. See, if high school Kurt saw Sebastian talking to Blaine in a bar he would have freaked out but now, you would be okay with that.'

"Exactly—wait what?"

Kurt turned and looked around and saw Jen and Cooper dancing and Sebastian talking to Blaine.

Kurt turned back to Rachel.

"I don't care. It's a free world. Blaine can talk to whoever he wants."

"You want to go see what they are talking about," Rachel said.

"Oh my god, yes," Kurt said as he and Rachel headed their way.

As they got closer they could hear Sebastian.

"I still can't believe you are getting married. You know if you wanted to hook-up with someone at your bachelor party I would be happy to volunteer."

"Oh, I am sure you would," Kurt said.

"I didn't see you there Kurt, and look you have your little Barbara wannabe too," Sebastian said.

"The name is Rachel Berry and just so you know I take any comparison of me to Barbara Streisand as a compliment," Rachel argued.

"Sebastian could I talk to you," Kurt said, "In private."

Sebastian just followed Kurt to a more secluded part of the bar.

"What do you think they are talking about," Blaine asked Rachel.

"No idea but it is Kurt and Sebastian so you know it's probably not good."

"So if they are not back in ten minutes we go find them."

"Deal."

Once Kurt and Sebastian made it to a less populated area Sebastian spoke.

"Are you going to yell at me for hitting on Blaine again. You know you really need to work on your trust issues. Once Blaine makes it on Broadway half the cast will be hitting on him."

"I wanted to thank you," Kurt said.

"What? Why? I can't really think of a time I was all that nice to you."

"I know what you did Sebastian."

"Oh yeah, and what was that."

"You told your mom to hire me."

Sebastian scoffed.

"Why would I do that?"

"Honestly? I don't know. But when your mom called me to say I was hired she let slip that her son, Sebastian, had seen the applications and said, and I quote, 'That if you don't hire Hummel you will be making a big mistake. All the others are talentless idiots.'"

"Okay, so I might have recommended you over the others."

"Why? I figured you would do the opposite."

"I don't hate you Kurt. I never did. I was jealous. You have everything I wanted. You had Blaine and a real family. When I came out my mom, well, she already knew and my dad took the news okay. After a few months he started to support me more and more. Don't get me wrong I am so grateful that my family accepted me. But then the divorce happened. It wasn't to nasty of one and by that time I was over sixteen so the judge said I got to chose who to stay with."

"And you chose your dad."

"Yeah. I kept his last name and when he moved to Ohio I went with. But he worked late almost seven days a week so I never really saw him and my mom was always busy too. I would see you with your step-brother and step-mom and dad and see you laughing and getting along and actually having people there for you and you also had Blaine. You had everything I wanted. But one thing I have learned since high school is that making other people feel bad and trying to ruin their lives does not make me feel better. When I saw you at Vogue that day I saw your ring and then I saw your name on one of the applications the following night at my mom's house. So, I pushed my personal feelings aside and told her that I thought you would be the best selection."

"Well, thank you Sebastian. It means a lot."

"Yeah, well don't mention it—I mean it."

And with that Sebastian turned and left. Kurt made his way back to Blaine and saw their whole group was there.

"Well, thank God you are alive," Cooper said in an overdramatic way, "Blaine was getting ready to send the search party after you."

"Ha ha, very funny Cooper," Blaine said, "So what did you need to talk to Sebastian about?"

"Just some work stuff. I am working for his mom."

"Everything okay," Jen asked.

"Yes, everything is going to be fine," Kurt reassured everyone grabbing Blaine's hand.

"So, we have something to tell you guys," Blaine said.

"We have an official wedding date," Kurt shouted.

"So you really did push the date back," Cooper said.

"Yep," Blaine said.

After a few moments of silence Rachel couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay, so what is the official wedding date? Don't keep us in suspense!"

"June 8, 2018," the boys said at the same.

In just under two years Kurt and Blaine would be husbands.

* * *

><p>With the wedding being two years away, a lot more options opened up. The biggest shocker of all was that Cooper was a pretty good wedding planner. Cooper really listened to his brother and Kurt to make sure all the details were correct. A close friend of Blaine and Kurt's was letting them use his family's vacation house in the Hamptons. Kurt was against the idea at first but when Blaine and Kurt took a trip to see the place in person Kurt fell in love with it. It was a big house and beautifully designed and just amazing. Simply put, it was perfect.<p>

Kurt loved his job. Despite being an assistant, Abigail and him got along great. She didn't just see him as just another assistant and she taught him a lot. Blaine was also enjoying being a senior at NYU. In their spare time they met up with Cooper and went through more wedding planning. That is where Blaine and Kurt were one Saturday morning. They were in Cooper and Jen's apartment with photos of flowers and other things spread around.

"I really like the lilac. I really like this shade of purple. I think the light shade will go really well with the other decorations and wedding colors of course—" Cooper continued to talk about different flowers and Kurt listened attentively. Blaine on the other hand felt like he was on another planet.

"I agree Cooper, the lilac is perfect. We NEED lilac," Kurt said.

"Will do Kurt. Blaine how do you feel about lilac?"

"Fine."

"You sure," Kurt asked placing his hand on Blaine's knee, "You don't seem very excited."

"No, I love it. It goes perfectly. I am excited. I am going to go check on lunch."

Blaine got up and walked into the kitchen where Jen was cutting up vegetables.

"Hey, how is the planning going," she asked.

"Fine but I don't think I need to be here. Cooper and Kurt are handling everything."

"Your opinion matter too."

"I know. But I have liked everything picked out. It's just weird. I mean when I asked Cooper what flowers to get for the prom he said plastic ones. I honestly think that Cooper has been abducted by aliens."

Jen laughed.

"He just wants to help and I think he likes the whole wedding planning thing. I think it brings out his creative side."

"And I am happy he wants to help. It's just, I don't know, I can't explain it."

"Blaine, are you okay? You have just seem off today."

"I'm fine."

Jen didn't believe him. She could tell something was bothering him put didn't push for details.

"Well, if you want to go get the other two lunch is almost ready."

Blaine went back to the living room when Kurt and Cooper were talking about the guest list.

"I do have an addition to the list," Kurt said, "I want you to add Sebastian Smythe."

"No, way," Blaine said, "No way in hell is that snake coming to our wedding."

"Come on Blaine—"

"No Kurt, I am putting my foot down on this one. Why do you want the person who almost blinded me there anyway."

"Blaine, I work for his mother and I probably still will be in a couple years. You didn't have any objection when I added her to the list."

"She didn't throw a rock-salt slushie in my face."

"Well, I can't invite her and not Sebastian."

"Sure you can."

"But, I don't want to do that. It's not fair Blaine. Sebastian did not plot that slushie attack on his own. All of the Warblers, with the exception of Wes since he graduated, were a part of it. You have forgiven every Warbler and they are all on the guest list."

"If Sebastian never suggested it they never would have done it. He destroyed the Warblers."

"Hey boys," Cooper said, "Maybe, you could talk about this and just let me know the final guest list later."

"No," Kurt and Blaine said at the same.

"His name is going on that list," Kurt said.

"Fine," Blaine said, "But if Sebastian shows up I won't. By, the way, Jen said lunch is ready. I'm not hungry."

And with that Blaine stormed out of the apartment. Cooper just looked at the door in disbelief. Kurt looked he wanted to scream and cry but held it in. The noise of the door slamming made Jen come out of the kitchen.

"Where's Blaine?"

"He just stormed out," Cooper said, "Maybe we should go after him."

"No," Kurt said, "If he wants space he can have it. Besides Jen made lunch and it smells delicious. We wouldn't want all her hard work going to waste."

"Kurt—" Jen stared to say.

"Come on you guys, you wouldn't want it to get cold," Kurt said ignoring Jen. The three sat down for a very awkward lunch.

Kurt spent most of the day at Cooper and Jen's. When he got home Blaine wasn't there. Kurt was exhausted decided to get ready for bed. He was worried about Blaine so he called him.

"Hello," Blaine said.

"Hey, I just wanted to know that you are okay."

"I'm fine. I just entered our building."

"Oh, good. I think we need to talk."

"I'm in the elevator. I'll be there shortly."

And with that Blaine hung up. A few moments later Blaine entered the apartment and headed into the bedroom. He saw Kurt sitting on the bed.

"I'm sorry," both boys said.

"Kurt, you have no reason to be sorry. If you want to invite Sebastian then that's fine."

"No, Blaine, if you do not want him there we will not invite him."

"Look, I was in a bad mood and took it out on you. I was wrong."

"What happened? You seemed off this morning too."

Blaine sighed before sitting down next to Kurt.

"I got a call from my dad."

"Oh, how did it go?"

"Worse then usual."

"What happened?"

"Well, despite the wedding not being until 2018, my dad needed to tell me that he didn't know if he would be able to make it. He said he had meetings. I asked how could he already have meetings in two years scheduled. He just said he always had meetings. I don't know why I thought he changed. I always said he would never come to my wedding but deep down I hoped I was wrong."

"Baby, why didn't you say something? Did you tell Cooper?"

"No, Cooper and my dad just started talking again. My dad should have a good relationship with one of his sons."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine.

"Maybe he will change his mind. The wedding is not for two years."

"I doubt it."

"How can I make everything better?"

Blaine pulled Kurt into a passionate kiss.

"I can think of a few things," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear before lying back and puling Kurt on top of him.

* * *

><p><strong>June 1, 2018<strong>

It would turn out that Cooper was an excellent wedding planner. It was a week before the wedding and just about every detail form flowers to food were in place. However, on this day Cooper would put the wedding planning aside because it was time for the bachelor parties. Well, actually it was just one large party for both Blaine and Kurt. It would be the first time the New Directions would all be together again since high school. Cooper and Jen were also there. Austin had been invited but him and Caleb, who were getting married soon as well, were on a pre-wedding honeymoon. Just like in high school, Puck made sure the party had enough alcohol to go around. Cooper had gotten two conjoining large suites in a nice hotel for the party. It started out a little awkward since Finn and Rachel were seeing each other in person for the first time in a very long time. But after a while everyone started to enjoy themselves and get pretty drunk. Well, Cooper was trying to have fun but also had to keep an eye on Puck who felt the need to hit on Jen every five minutes.

"You know you may not be a mom but you are one sexy milf-to-be someday," Puck said to Jen, "So just let me know if you want me to rock your world—OW!"

"I would stop hitting you if you would stop hitting on my wife," Cooper yelled.

"Hey," a drunk Rachel said while trying to stop a fight from happening, "Let's play spin-the-bottle."

"No," everyone yelled before Santana commanded everyone's attention.

"I say we play truth or dare."

"What are we in high school," Puck.

"Shut it Puckerman. I was not asking for opinions I was telling you what we were doing. Besides, it was boring in high school since like half the glee club were virgins until forever," Santana said with a smirk, "We will start with the happy couple. Hummel and Hobbit truth or dare?"

"Truth," Kurt said. He was not trusting Santana.

"Dare," Blaine said.

"Okay, we will start with Kurt. Kurt have you ever though about Cooper while having sex in Blaine," Santana asked.

"No," Kurt said, "Why would I?"

"Because he's super sexy," Rachel said and Finn glared at Cooper.

Santana laughed.

"Not going to lie Berry, you're pretty cool drunk. Moving on to Frodo. Hmm, dare? Okay, I dare you to take a body shot off of Kurt."

"Okay," Blaine said eagerly and Kurt looked at him with wide eyes but took his shirt off anyways. It was their party after all. Cooper put a hand over his eyes because as much as he jokes about it he does not want to actually see Blaine and Kurt in any sexual environment. After Blaine licked the salt off of Kurt and took the shot he went to take the lime from Kurt's mouth, which turned into a slight make out session. After they realized what they did in front of everyone they quickly sprang apart.

"That was really hot," Santana said getting looks form people, "What? Just because I'm a lesbian does not mean I can't enjoy some hot guy-on-guy action."

"Okay," Cooper said, "Moving on."

Blaine and Kurt quickly whispered about whom to ask.

"Finn," Kurt said, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Finn said.

Kurt gave Blaine that look and Blaine knew what to ask.

"Are you still in love with anyone from high school?"

Rachel stopped taking a drink and turned her attention to her ex-boyfriend.

Finn blushed.

"Yeah, I am," he said and Rachel smiled.

Santana rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"I did not come here for all that stupid romance stuff. This is a bachelor party. It is supposed to be about sexual things."

Finn looked at Rachel before asking truth or dare.

Rachel chickened out and said truth. Santana glared at Rachel.

"Have you ever walked in on Kurt and Blaine umm, you know , being inti-intimate?"

"You mean doing it," Santana said.

"Yeah, that," Finn said.

Rachel look liked she was thinking hard to answer the question.

"It's not that hard of a question," Santana said.

"I know. I'm trying to count how many times I have."

Everyone laughed and the game continued. As time went on most people had been through the torture of truth or dare. The most embarrassing part was when Rachel dared Cooper to perform one of his stripper moves for everyone, which he did. After people started to get bored everyone broke off into smaller groups. Cooper took Jen into a separate room. It seemed that she was avoiding him all night. He figured she was just getting to know new people but wanted to make sure everything was okay.

"What are we doing in here Coo? I was getting to know Mercedes and Tina. I like them. I'm glad we get to meet all of Kurt and Blaine's friends."

"I know and we will go back out there and join the fun. I mean we may be older but we are not old. I was just wondering if you wanted to go home. You can't be having fun."

"What? Why? I am having a ton of fun. Besides if there is anything we need to talk about we can talk about it tomorrow. Let's not spoil the night."

Jen turned to leave and Cooper grabbed her glass.

"Cooper, give me that back."

"Why? It's just water. Cooper said taking a sip."

Jen looked at the floor.

"Jen, Honey, would you like to explain why your drink has alcohol in it."

"Because, I put it in there."

Cooper looked shocked and there was a knock on the door. It was Blaine.

"Cooper? Jen? Are you in here? I was just wondering where you were."

"We will be out in a minute," Cooper said and Jen turned to the door.

"Let's go Coop. We don't want to keep the party waiting."

"No, not until you tell me why you are drinking. This is bad Jen. This is really dangerous for the, you know, bab-"

"There is no baby," Jen said.

"What? No baby? But a few weeks you took two pregnancy tests that both said positive. We were going to announce it after the wedding."

"Well," Jen said, "The tests were wrong. I am not with child. The results at the doctor's office came back negative. I didn't know how to tell you."

"You have known since your doctor's visit. That was almost two weeks ago. What else have you been keeping from me?"

"Nothing, Cooper listen—"

"No, you lied to me for two weeks about something as important as having a child. I never thought you would do that to me."

Cooper went to storm out but when he opened the door he saw Rachel in the doorway. The argument must have been loud and had caught her attention.

"Cooper," Rachel said, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be? Why is it so quiet? Where is everyone?"

"Well, some left and other were starting to get tired so we were just winding things down when I heard you two yelling. Blaine and Kurt said they were going to grab a taxi and head home. They wanted some private time to celebrate. Everyone else went into the other rooms to get some sleep but I wanted to check up on you."

Jen appeared next to Cooper.

"We did not realize we were yelling that loudly. We are sorry for ruining the party."

"You didn't," Rachel promised, "I don't think Kurt and Blaine realized what was going on. The only reason I was here was because Blaine asked me to tell you that he left. I got a text from Kurt a few seconds before you opened the door that said they got there safe."

"Thanks Rachel," Cooper said, "I think me and Jen are going home too. But you and everyone else are welcome to sleep here. That way no one is tempted to drink and drive anywhere."

"I think I'll stay here, with the girls," Jen said, "I think we need some space tonight."

"Whatever," Cooper said, "I'll grab a cab and let you know when I get home."

Jen just watched as Cooper threw out the drink he had taken from her walked away.

* * *

><p>It was a week later and the wedding day was finally here. So far, everything was going off without any problems. Kurt and Blaine were getting ready in two different rooms. While Blaine was getting ready he was also trying to figure out why Jen and Cooper were ignoring each other.<p>

"Why don't you just go talk to her," Blaine asked as he finished putting his tuxedo on.

"I don't know where she is."

"She is either with Kurt or in the back finishing the decorations. She told us that five minutes ago. Come on Coop, it's my wedding I want everyone to be happy today."

"I am happy for you. I knew from the second I met Kurt that you two were meant to be. And everyone is here. All the New Directions and Warblers and other friends and family."

"Well, not every family member," Blaine corrected him.

"He might show up."

Blaine just rolled his eyes.

"Cooper, were you nervous before you wedding?"

"Only a lot but I was nervous mom and dad's girlfriend were going to have a catfight. What are you nervous about?"

"That I will not be good enough for him."

"Are you kidding me?"

"What if—"

"No, Blaine, do not drive yourself crazy with the what if's. You and Kurt are going to be together forever. You love him and he loves you. Trust me on this."

There was a knock on the door and Mr. Anderson walked in.

"Dad," Blaine said in shock, "I didn't think you would be here."

"I couldn't miss today," Blaine's dad said, "And I wanted to talk to you."

Cooper could sense the tension.

"Well, I am going to go find Jen," Cooper said before heading out of the room.

"Dad, what are you doing here? If you are just here to tell me I am making a mistake you can leave now."

"That's not why I came. I know I acted foolishly when you first told me and I am sorry for that. I heard that you and Kurt were walking into the ceremony together with your families. I didn't know if that included me."

"Of course you can walk down with me and mom. But only if you answer one thing for me. Have you ever fully accepted me?"

Mr. Anderson looked down.

"Look, I know things have been difficult between us but you know I love you."

"I didn't ask if you loved my I asked if you accepted me."

"Yes, Blaine I have. I didn't really when you were in high school. I guess a part of me hoped you were going through a phase. But not because I thought you being gay was wrong. I just wanted you to be with a girl so that the bullies wouldn't pick on you. Not everyone matures when they get older. It took me a long time to understand that."

"So, you accept me now," Blaine said.

"Yes, when you said you were marrying Kurt it hit me that the love you have with him is the same straight couples have. You were gay and no amount of time was going to change that."

"What were you so scared of? Why didn't you want me to be gay if you knew that was who I was?"

"I was scared for you. You hear about hate crimes and I get really worried. Every time a few weeks would go by and I didn't hear from you I would be scared that you were hurt or worse. I just want you be safe."

"Dad, I'm not going to live my life in fear of what's going to happen. I may be openly gay but I don't do things just to piss people off. You don't have to worry about me."

"Of course I do, I'm a parent. You will know what it is like someday."

Blaine smiled at that comment. Blaine finally believed his dad accepted everything about him. And if his dad could see him as having a family with Kurt then everything was going to be okay.

"I'm really glad you came today Dad."

"Me too, son, me too," Mr. Anderson said before pulling Blaine into a hug.

* * *

><p>Jen was putting up the last flower display in the backyard. The guest were filling the seats fast. She smiled when she felt someone hug her from behind.<p>

"You look beautiful," Cooper said in her ear.

"Kurt designed all the dressed for the girls."

"I know, but it looks extra good on you. Do you think I could talk to you inside for a second."

Jen nodded and Cooper took her hand. After they were back inside in a deserted area Cooper spoke again.

"I'm sorry I got so mad. It's not your fault."

"No, I should have told you right away and I was going to but you were so excited when I got home and all you could talk about was either the wedding or our baby and I couldn't bring myself to hurt you. I guess I failed at that seeing how you found out. I guess I figured everyone else is drinking and you wouldn't notice if I would too. I hope you know that I was going to tell you. I was going to have to because I'm pretty sure you would notice that I never grew a baby bump."

"Yeah, that would have set off some alarms in my head."

Jen laughed and Cooper was so happy to hear it. It had been a week since he heard her laugh. Cooper pulled his wife into a hug and gave her a kiss.

"All this means is that now is not the right time for us to have a baby. We will just have to keep trying. And trying to get pregnant is the fun part remember" Cooper said but felt Jen told onto him tighter. She mumbled something into Cooper's shoulder.

Cooper let go of her.

"What did you say?"

"I said that was not all I have to tell you."

"Oh, well, what else is there?"

Jen started to tear up. She knew moments before a wedding was not the most appropriate time to be talking about this but she had to say it.

"There is something wrong with me."

"What? Are you sick? Do you have a disease? Because first thing tomorrow we are going to the hospital and finding every cure for what you have," Cooper said.

Jen shook her head.

"It isn't that simple. If I thought we could just try again I would have been able to tell you about the false-positive pregnancy earlier. But the truth is I can't."

"Can't what? Tell me? You can tell me anything."

"No Cooper, I can't get pregnant."

For a few seconds the world stopped turning to Cooper but he tried to look on the positive side.

"You can't get pregnant the normal way? Well that's okay there are other was to help with that now like those hormone shot things."

"No Cooper, it's not like that. I can't carry a baby to term. I will never be able to give us a child. I can never make us a family," Jen said before crying.

Cooper wiped away her tears being careful of her make up but his heart was breaking. He always said he wanted to be a dad. But no matter how much he was hurting he new it was hitting Jen ten times worse.

"It's okay Jen. We will just find another way to have a child."

"You don't deserve that. You deserve a wife who can actually help you start a family."

"No, I deserve you the most amazing women ever. Look, this is not the end of the world. In this age there are other options. We can adopt or use a surrogate."

Jen smiled but looked down.

"I'm never going to be a real mom."

"Hey, don't say that. Look, I want you to go check on Kurt and I'm going to go check on Blaine. But tomorrow we are meeting with a doctor and going through every option available. We will find out if there is anyway you can be the biological mother to our baby even if you can't carry it."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

"So we are going to be okay."

Cooper kissed Jen again.

"I'm not going anywhere. When you became Jennifer Anderson you became stuck with me for all eternity."

"Somehow, I think I'm okay with that."

* * *

><p>Kurt had just finished getting ready when his dad walked into his room.<p>

"Hey buddy, how ya doing?"

"Perfect dad."

"That's great. All these girls haven't been driving you crazy have they."

"No, Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Brittany have been wonderful. Hell, even Santana has been helpful. Jen was around here somewhere but I think she went to see how the decorations were going."

"Are you nervous?"

"A little."

"When I married your mom I was so nervous I thought I was going to be sick."

"Really? Why?"

"I was just scared about the future. But then I realized as long as I had your mom by my side nothing mattered."

Kurt sat down next to him.

"And what about when you got married to Carole?"

"I was still nervous. Not as much but the nerves were there. I didn't know how our family was going to work."

"Do you think she is proud of me?"

"I know she is Kurt. She is looking down on you and you know she is not really gone. Her love is still here, it always is."

"I miss her."

"I do too Kiddo."

"Hey, Kurt are you ready—" Rachel said before noticing Burt was in the room too.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay Rach and yes I am ready."

"I was just out in the back and I think everyone is ready to start," Rachel said.

"Well, let's hit it," Burt said as Kurt and him followed Rachel out.

* * *

><p>After what felt like forever to Blaine and Kurt the wedding started. If Blaine and Kurt had included all the Warblers and all of New Directions then their wedding party would be huge so they had to limit it somewhat. Blaine chose Wes, David, Trent, Thad, Jeff and Nick for his groomsmen. Cooper was his best man. Kurt chose Mercedes, Tina, Santana, Brittany, Jen and Quinn as his groomswomen, Finn as a best man and Rachel as his best woman.<p>

Finn walked down the aisle first. He walked down the aisle with Carole. Kurt had offered her to walk down with him and his dad but Carole said that she felt it would be better if Burt walked down with Kurt and she walked down with Finn, and they were followed by Wes and Mercedes, David and Tina, Trent and Santana, Thad and Brittany, Jeff and Jen and Nick and Quinn. Finally, Cooper and Rachel walked down the aisle and Kurt noticed Finn couldn't take his eyes off her.

The dresses for the girls were designed by Kurt and were a simply light purple dress that went to around the knee and a green ribbon around the waist that was tied in a bow. There was some bling on the ribbon but Kurt really toned it down. The flowers lining the chairs were a mix of green and purple. Everything looked beautiful. Finally the time came and Blaine and his parents and Kurt and his dad walked down the aisle together. Mrs. Anderson looked like she was going to cry, as did Burt. Even Mr. Anderson started to tear up, but he would deny that later. After the parents gave their sons away the ceremony started. It was a short ceremony but Kurt and Blaine did write their own vows. Blaine went first.

"Kurt, I never thought I would be standing here marrying the man of my dreams. I never thought I would find someone to love. And then you came into my life and everything changed. With you by my side I knew I could do anything. It may have taken me a while to own up to my feelings but deep down I knew that it was love at first sight. Some said we were not going to make it but every time we ran into an obstacle we just became stronger. I love more then life itself and am so proud to be your husband. I promise to love you, be faithful to you and protect you forever."

Kurt couldn't stop himself from throwing himself at Blaine and pulling him into a hug. After composing himself Kurt said his vows.

"Blaine, you saved my life. I mean it. Since I was little I knew I was different and I always thought that meant I would end up alone. But then I met you and I realized that was not true. You taught me to be brave and to have courage. I learned to stand up for myself. You have always been there for me when I needed someone. When I thought my chances of coming to New York were over you helped me see my life was not over. You helped me be able to live in my dream city with my dream man. I love you so much more then I ever thought possible. I love you. I love you. I love you. I promise with all my heart to always love you, take care of you and be there for you."

This time it was Blaine's turn to throw his arms around Kurt.

"I now pronounce you husbands. You make kiss your spouse," the officiate announced.

Kurt and Blaine shared a sweet kiss and everyone clapped.

"I am happy to introduce everyone here to Mr. and Mr. Hummel-Anderson."

Everyone stood up and clapped as Blaine and Kurt walked down the aisle, this time as husbands.

* * *

><p>The reception went off as well as the wedding did. After the toasts and dinner everyone was up to dancing. Kurt danced with his dad and Blaine danced his mom followed by Kurt and Blaine's first dance as husbands. As other couples started to head to the dance floor there was a tap on Kurt's shoulder. He turned and saw Mercedes.<p>

"Hey, white boy, mind if I cut in."

Blaine smiled and happily stepped back so Kurt and Mercedes could dance. He looked over and saw Cooer and Jen dancing and looking lovingly at each other. He saw Burt and Carole dancing and so were his dad and Cindy. He looked the other way and saw his mom and her new boyfriend, Tim, dancing too. Blaine liked Tim. Close to them were Dave Karofsky and his boyfriend as well. Whatever issues Kurt had with him in high school were in the past. He felt some come up next to him.

"Do you think we could have a dance without me being killed later?"

Blaine turned and saw Sebastian.

"I think it will be okay this once."

Sebastian smiled as Blaine took his hand.

"You know I'm sorry about what happened in high school."

"I know."

"Then why do you still hate me?"

"I don't hate you Sebastian and I never did. I just didn't want to be around someone like you."

"But you are dancing with me now. Do you think we could be friends," Sebastian asked.

"I guess we could try. I mean if Kurt was able to become friends with an old school bully I think we might be able to be friends."

"Are you talking about Dave?"

"Yeah, why?"

"He's cute."

"He has a boyfriend."

"I can hope."

Blaine laughed.

"You never change do you."

"Not completely."

The song ended and Sebastian saw two other hot guys out of the corner of his eyes.

"Who are they?"

"Austin and Caleb, they are engaged."

"Do you think they would be up for a threesome?"

"No, Sebastian. Look, do you see the guy over at that table talking to Nick and Jeff."

"The tall one with the pretty face and nice ass, yeah, he's pretty sexy," Sebastian, said with a smirk.

"Well, his name is Bryce. He works with Kurt. He is a real sweetheart and he is single."

"Single? Like available."

"Yep."

"Well, then I think I should go introduce myself," Sebastian said walking off.

Kurt walked up to Blaine.

"If you are done playing cupid, I would like to dance with my sexy husband," Kurt said.

Blaine placed a kiss in Kurt's lips.

"Let's go."

On the other side of the room Rachel was sitting at a table. She had danced with Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Quinn and even Santana but when a slow song started and all the couples danced together she decided to sit the song out.

"May I have this dance Beautiful," a deep voice said behind her.

Rachel stood up and saw Finn.

"Sure," she said.

"So how have you been," Finn asked as they started to sway.

"Good. I've been on Broadway in Wicked. It's like a dream come true."

"I know. I was there for your opening night."

"You were? Why didn't you come see me?"

"I was only in New York for that night. I didn't even go see Kurt. But I had read you were the new lead so I had to come watch you."

Rachel blushed.

"And, what did you think."

"You were as amazing as always and green looks good on you."

Rachel laughed and leaned into his touch.

"Thanks. So what about you?"

"I'm good. Done with training and I told you I was doing a tour overseas."

"Yeah, how was it?"

"Okay. Kind of boring but I guess that is good."

"I was worried you know. Everyday I knew you were over there I was scared every time Kurt would call. I'm glad you are home now."

"Me too. I have a decision to make later but for now I'm home. So how could your date just leave you sitting there?"

"Oh, well don't tell anyone but I came here with the groom."

Finn looked shocked.

"Which one?"

"Both," Rachel said and laughed.

"How scandalous," Finn joked and Rachel laughed.

"There was this one guy but nothing happened there. So now I am single and okay with that.'

"I'm glad."

Rachel looked kind of mad.

"No, not that you are alone but that you are happy. You were always the best you when you were single and independent," Finn said.

"Well, now I guess I know how to be in a relationship and still be independent. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah it does," Finn said.

Rachel looked up and went into kiss Finn.

"Wait," Finn said and Rachel looked hurt.

"First you break up with me when we were engaged and now you reject me again," Rachel complained.

"No, it's not that. Look, that decision I have to make is, well, the army wants to send me to a U.S. base outside of the country."

"You're leaving again."

"Yes, I didn't tell Kurt yet, or my mom. I guess I didn't want to upset them today."

"Do, you know where," Rachel asked.

Finn shook his head.

"Could be in the Middle East, or in Asia or Europe."

"I'll go with you," Rachel said.

"No," Finn said, "If it is somewhere dangerous I am not letting you do that. And even if it is someplace else, I can't ask you to give up Broadway or New York."

Rachel kissed Finn and this time Finn kissed back. When the kiss ended both were breathless.

"If it is someplace you think is to dangerous for me we could have a long distance relationship. If it is somewhere else I will not sign a new contract next year when mine is up and I will move to whatever city you are in. I love you Finn, I'm not going to stand by and lose you again. I'm Rachel Barbara Barry and I get what I want and I want you."

Finn kissed Rachel again.

"We will talk about this more later. Let me take you on a date next week. Let me know when you don't have a show or when your understudy can take over. We will talk about this in more detail and when I get word of where I am being transferred we will make a decision together."

Rachel nodded when she felt someone moved in between her and Finn. Kurt smiled and faced Finn.

"You danced with me at our parent's wedding so I demand you dance with me at mine."

Fin grinned and followed Kurt.

"Have fun boys," Rachel yelled.

After a while the party started winding down. Some guests were leaving, Blaine noticed Bryce and Sebastian left together, and others were sticking around to talk. Kurt walked over to the front table and sat down in a spot. The name card read: 'Reserved for Elizabeth Hummel." Kurt had insisted that Cooper have his mom on the invited list. Cooper saw how much this meant for Kurt and agreed. Blaine sat down next to him.

"She's proud of you," he said.

"I know," Kurt said, "I just miss her."

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek.

"Do you want to stay here a while? I could tell Cooper we are staying a little later."

Kurt shook his head no but said he wanted to find Cooper. Blaine looked up and saw Cooper and Jen talking to Burt and Carole. Kurt waited for Cooper to be free and walked up to Cooper and thanked him for the amazing job he did.

"No problem, it was fun," Cooper said, "Anything to make you guys happy. And I checked in at the hotel and they have your reservation and I might have put an extra present in you room."

"Flavored condoms," both Kurt and Blaine said.

"How did you know?"

"Every time you give us a present that is what it is," Blaine said.

"Well enjoy," Cooper said with a lot of enthusiasm.

"You are so weird," Blaine said.

"But you love me anyway," Cooper said.

Blaine laughed but nodded and the last guests started to leave. Blaine turned to Kurt.

"Well, ready for your first night as Mr. Kurt Hummel-Anderson."

Kurt walked up and passionately kissed Blaine.

"Only if you are, Mr. Blaine Hummel-Anderson but don't expect to get any sleep tonight."

"Then let us go put Cooper's present to good use," Blaine said and the two husbands walked out hand-in-hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you everyone for being patient with me on getting this chapter up. The next one will be up much faster, I promise. I hope you liked this chapter. It was looooooong. The rest are not going to be near this long but I felt bad that there was such a big wait.<strong>

**Please review =)**

**Next time: Cooper helps Blaine get ready for an important night**


	19. Five Years

**I am back! I hope you like this chapter. Only a couple chapters left until I start on the bonus scenes. While I do those chapters I will be starting my new story. I am debating on what story to do next so there will be a poll on my page so you can vote! I will post the options at the end of the chapter. Thank you to all who read this story. **

**Note: This chapter is going to be shorter then the last few.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters or anything that has to do with the E! entertainment channel.**

* * *

><p>Blaine was extremely nervous. Not only was it his five-year wedding anniversary it was also the night of the Tony awards. Only this year Kurt and him were not going to be watching the ceremony on TV while they lounged on the couch. This year they were actually going to the event. The year was 2023 and Kurt and Blaine's dreams were coming true. Blaine was starring on Broadway opposite Rachel Berry in Wicked and both Rachel and Blaine were nominated for a Tony this year. Blaine and Kurt were getting ready at Cooper and Jen's. Cooper was going with the boys to the award show.<p>

"Are you sure you can't come," Kurt asked Jen.

"I wish I could but this is my sisters last night in town before she goes back to Ohio and I really want to spend it with her."

"I understand," Kurt said as Blaine walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist before kissing the back of his neck. Jen smiled at the scene before her.

"Happy anniversary," Blaine told Kurt for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Happy anniversary sweetie. Are you ready to win your Tony?"

"I don't know about that."

"Oh please," Cooper said as he entered the living room, "You have got this in the bag."

Blaine just shook his head. Kurt gave him a kiss to reassure him.

"I love you," Kurt said.

"Well, then I already am a winner," Blaine answered and Jen awed.

Kurt blushed but hugged his husband. They had been married for five years and neither one got tired of referring to each other as husbands.

After graduating Blaine went to just about any audition he could. He was cast a few times as background characters but no major roles. After a few years of trying there was an opening in the Wicked cast and Rachel insisted that he audition. She had got the role of Elphaba a few years ago. When she first audition she became the understudy but eventually became the lead. Now, both of them were up for lead actor and actress Tony's.

"Have you heard from Dad," Cooper asked Blaine.

"He called me earlier to wish me luck and all that. You know you can't avoid him for ever Coop."

"Yes I can."

"Cooper—"

"No, I am not talking to him."

"Don't you think you are being a bit unreasonable?"

"No, why?"

Jen stepped in to stop the bickering.

"Sweetie, your dad and Cindy are getting married. Don't you think you should be there since you and Blaine are both going to be his best men?"

"No."

"Cooper, you are being stubborn."

"So, I do not want him to marry her."

"What if your mom said she was going to marry Tim?"

"I already have their wedding all planned out in my head. I just need to wait fro them to get engaged."

"Okay, so why can't you be excited about your dad's wedding?"

"Because, he is marrying the women he cheated on mom with. It just seems weird."

"Can we talk about this subject a different day," Blaine interrupted, "I really don't want to talk about affairs and second marriages on my anniversary."

"Sure squirt."

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?"

"I will call you that until you are taller than me," Cooper said.

Blaine glared at his brother until Kurt pulled on his sleeve.

"We do have to get going. Everyone is going to want to talk to you."

Blaine just nodded and straightened out his bow tie one last time.

"Let's go," he said.

* * *

><p>The red carpet was hectic. There were fans and paparazzi and tons of reporters. Cooper just stayed back and Kurt and Blaine walked down the red carpet. Almost every reporter stopped them and Blaine said about the same answers.<p>

"Yes, I hope to win."

"There is a lot of competition."

"It is an honor just to be nominated."

"I am wearing a Kurt Hummel original."

It was when they got to an extra special reporter did they finally relax.

"Hi there, I am Jeff Sterling with E! News here talking to Blaine and Kurt Hummel-Anderson. So, Blaine, how excited are you to be here?"

"I feel amazing to be here. I love my job and just to be recognized is unbelievable. It is so nice to see everyone."

"And I have a feeling on who you are wearing this evening."

"I am in a Kurt Hummel original piece, of course."

"Well, of course. Have you talked to your co-star and fellow nominee, Rachel Berry at all today?"

"I did call her earlier to wish her good luck but both of our days have been pretty busy. I am sure to see her once everyone gets inside."

"Speaking of a busy day, a little birdy tells me that today is extra special for you two since it is your anniversary."

Blaine couldn't help but smile.

"It is and just having Kurt in my life is enough to make me feel like a winner."

Jeff laughed and turned to Kurt.

"How do you feel sharing Blaine with us on your anniversary?"

"I really don't mind. I always knew Blaine was destined for greatness and being able to be here with him just makes today even more special."

"But I hear you have some news too."

"Yes. See I have an exclusive and I saved it just for you. I am officially starting my own line that will premiere this fall in the United States and if the launch is successful we are also looking at international launches like in London and Paris."

Jeff threw professionalism out the window and hugged his friend.

"That is so great Kurt. I know it was hard to leave Vogue."

"It was but I still talk to Abigail all the time and she is just as excited to see my new line as I am. I picked the fall because as most know my favorite clothing items are scarves so it just seemed perfect. The line will also include sweaters and jeans along with some other things."

"And what will your line be called."

Blaine was paying extra close attention to this answer. He had known about Kurt getting his own line for a while but Kurt had been very secretive about the name, not even telling Blaine.

"Courage by Kurt Hummel. It has a very special message, because without courage my life would not be as perfect as it is now and I feel my designs reflect that."

"Well I will definitely be checking it out. Thank you so much for your time. Good luck Blaine."

Blaine and Kurt said goodbye and Jeff nudged the cameraman to go to one of the other E! reporters and continued to catch up with Blaine and Kurt in a more informal way as the three headed inside the theater.

"Oh my god, it is so good to see you guys," Jeff said to his friends, "I can not wait until Nick and I move to New York."

"How is Nick," Blaine asked.

"Really good. We have been enjoying the married life. These past six month have been amazing. He has been doing some job hunting in New York since we are here. I know he is excited to be getting out of L.A. He always preferred New York."

"You have to let me know when you two move here because I HAVE to throw you a house-warming party," Kurt said excitedly, "So where is Nick?"

"He is around here somewhere, I'll find him later. So what is the deal with Rachel and Finn? And I am asking this as a friend not a reporter."

Kurt laughed.

"Things are going good for them. You know if you don't get back out there you are going to miss your chance to interview her."

"That's okay, I just wanted to see you two."

"Don't let Rachel hear you say that," Blaine said.

"I am leaving the show next month anyways so there is not a lot they can do. Besides there are other reporters out there. But do you really think she will quit Broadway next year?"

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other.

"Yeah," Kurt said, "She was devastated when Finn ended up being sent back to the Middle East. There was no way she was going to be able to go with him. You should have seen her face when Finn got back and told her that he was being transferred to a base in Germany. She was so excited. The current plan is for her to finish out the season and then not renew her contract and move with him."

"Well, I am going to try to find Nick. I will be sure to find you guys after the show," Jeff said before running off.

"Okay, now where do you think Cooper is," Kurt asked.

"Wherever the alcohol is," Blaine said and they headed to the bar.

* * *

><p>Cooper, Blaine and Kurt went back to Blaine and Kurt's apartment after they stopped by a few after parties.<p>

"WHOOOO," Cooper yelled, "MY BROTHER IS A TONY AWARD WINNING ACTOR!"

Blaine just blushed as Kurt just kissed Blaine over and over again.

"Hey, I am spending the night so keep things rated PG or G," Cooper said.

"I am going to be right back," Kurt said as Cooper and Blaine sat on the couch.

"You can not imagine how proud I am of you Squirt."

Blaine was too happy to complain about the nickname.

"I can't believe both Rachel and I won. It seems so unreal."

"Well, you deserve it. And are you sure you want me here. It is your anniversary after all. If you had some R-rated activates planned I can call Jen or get a cab."

"No, we are fine with you being here. This night wouldn't have seemed right without you."

"Thanks Blaine."

"Besides me and Kurt had a pretty R-rated morning so—"

"No, NO DETAILS," Cooper laughed and yelled at the same time.

"I wanted to thank you Cooper, for always being there for me. I love you."

"No problem little bro. I liked being the kind of brother you could talk to. Today just seemed like the perfect end."

"End?"

"Yeah, I mean, you don't really need me like you used to anymore. You are an adult and you have Kurt. You are not that eight year old boy who came to me for every little issue. You are twenty-five years old now. I feel like I can leave and know you will be okay."

"Leave? What are you talking about?"

"I never wanted to be a business man. That is what dad wanted me to be. But watching you over the years following your dreams it really inspired me, especially tonight. So I am going to start following mine. It is never to late right."

"What is your dream Coop?"

"Acting. I talked it over with Jen and we are going to start looking at moving to L.A."

"I am happy for you Cooper. You should follow your dreams. But what about Laura?"

"We would wait until after little Cooper Jr. or Jen Jr. could be born which could be any day now."

"Well, personally, I think you will make an amazing actor and dad."

"Thanks. I am just glad that Jen gets to be the biological mom. We just needed a surrogate to carry the baby for us."

"I can't wait to be an uncle," Blaine said, "And Kurt is already thinking of doing a baby line as his next project."

"That sounds amazing but do you think that is the smartest thing for him to be doing right now?"

"Look, one adoption rejection is not going to make up give up. We are going to have a family. I just know it."

Kurt came running downstairs.

"Cooper, why the hell isn't your phone on?"

"It died and I haven't charged it yet, why?"

"Jen just called me. Laura's water broke and they are at the hospital."

"I am going to be a dad?"

"Yes, know come on you two."

Kurt drove, he was still the designated driver, the three of them to the hospital and Cooper ran to where Kurt said Jen was. Kurt and Blaine decided to wait in the lobby. A little under an hour later Cooper came out to find them.

"Is everything okay," Kurt asked.

"Yeah, they had to do an emergency C-section but the baby was healthy and the doctors will be bring _it_ back into the room shortly."

"Oh, come on, Coop, is it a boy or a girl," Blaine asked.

"You will have to wait and see," Cooper said as he brought Kurt and Blaine into Laura's room.

"Hey boys," she said. Laura was a tall blond haired girl and a real sweetheart. She was in her late twenties.

"Hey," Kurt said, "How are you feeling."

"Tired but good."

Jen stood up and hugged all of them. A little later a nurse brought the bundle of joy back into the room wrapped in a blue blanket.

"You had a boy," Kurt whispered not wanting to wake the baby.

"Yep," the nurse said, "At 11:30 a healthy baby boy was born. But we still need a name."

Cooper opened his mouth to say something but Jen interrupted.

"No, Cooper we are not naming him Cooper Jr."

Everyone laughed when Cooper spoke again.

"I was going to say the name we agreed on—Blaine Austin Anderson."

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine were looking at the babies in the hospital nursery.<p>

"I can't believe it. He is so tiny," Kurt said before looking over to Blaine.

"What if he grows up to hate me?"

"What? Blaine that's crazy, why would you think that?"

"Because who wants to be named after your gay uncle?"

"They didn't name him that because you are gay. They named him after you because you are the most amazing, kind-hearted person in the world. You should be honored."

"I am, don't get me wrong, I just did not see that coming."

"They love you and this Blaine is going to love you too. Do you want to go hold him. The nurse said we could."

Blaine nodded and they two of them entered the nursery and the nurse smiled before handing Blaine his new nephew. As Blaine talked to him Kurt walked around until he saw another little baby wide awake and looking right at him.

"Hi there," Kurt said, "And what is you name?"

The nurse came up behind him.

"He does not have one yet."

Kurt looked horrified.

"How can he not have a name? He is such a cutie with those big green eyes."

"He was born yesterday. It was to a young girl and after having him she put him put for adoption, signed all the papers and everything. He sure is curious and has really taken a liking to you. Do you want to hold him?"

"Can I?"

"Sure."

As Kurt held him the boy seemed to fall asleep in his arms. It was amazing to Kurt to watch.

"Amazing. He has not had a peaceful rest since he was born."

Kurt's mind went into overdrive. Once the baby was soundly asleep the nurse put him back and Kurt quickly walked over to the two Blaine's.

"Blaine," Kurt said.

"He doesn't understand you yet," Blaine said.

"Not him, you," Kurt clarified, " I need to ask you something."

"Okay, ask away."

"Do you want to try to adopt again?"

"Of course. I can't wait for us to have a family."

"Then I want us to try again, soon. Would you follow me?"

Blaine smiled before putting baby Blaine back down into his little bed. Kurt led him to the green-eyed baby who was awake again.

"Wow, look at those eyes and that dark brown hair."

"You should hold him, Blaine," Kurt said.

"I don't think the parents would like that."

"It's okay," the nurse said catching on to what Kurt was doing, "I'm sure it will be fine."

Blaine was a little uncomfortable at first but once the baby was in his arms it just felt right. The baby looked from Blaine to Kurt before reaching out to Kurt as well as Blaine.

Kurt and Blaine smiled as the little boy started to fall asleep again.

"He is wonderful," Blaine said, "I would say he was perfect. Well, I guess all babies are. The parents must be thrilled."

"Well, actually, this baby has no name because the mom gave him up for adoption, yesterday," Kurt said and Blaine looked up.

"You did mean you wanted to adopt soon."

Kurt nodded.

"We have to baby proof the apartment. We need to find a bigger apartment," Blaine said trying to talk some reason into Kurt. They couldn't adopt a baby that second. They had a lot of work to do to be ready.

"I know but it might take a few days for all the paper work to go through."

Blaine looked at Kurt like he had finally lost his mind.

"Look I know I sound crazy but I think this baby is meant to be ours. What are the odds that Cooper and Jen's baby would be born on our anniversary? What are the odds we would be in this nursery at the same time a baby who needs someone is? And the nurse said that this baby had been having troubles sleeping until I held him and now he is sleeping in your arms."

Blaine looked down and saw that the baby was fast asleep in his arms and Kurt was right—this felt right.

The nurse smiled at the couple.

"So, should I get someone to start on adoption paper so we can send them in as soon as possible?"

"Yes," Kurt and Blaine said at the same time.

That day would be one they never forgot. On their five year anniversary, Blaine won a Tony, Blaine Austin Anderson was born and Kurt and Blaine found their missing puzzle piece. After a rather long journey the adoption was approved and a few months later, after even more paper work, Kurt and Blaine were able to take Henry Cooper Hummel-Anderson home.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it. One Blaine chapter left, then the Cooper chapter followed by the bonus chapters. I have really enjoyed writing this story. I don't know a lot about adoption but on Glee Shelby adopted Beth immediately so I hope I did okay with that part of the story.<strong>

**Please review.**

**Next time: Kurt and Blaine look to expand their family.**

**Poll: I am putting a poll up on my profile for you to vote on what story I should publish next. Your options are:**

**Nick and Blaine have been friends since high school. When they both go to New York for college Blaine instantly gets a boyfriend (Kurt) and Nick starts to feel left out. While their own relationship grows Blaine and Kurt try to find Nick someone too. (Genre: Drama/Romance/Friendship—I know FF only lets you pick two but if I****could pick three this would be the three I chose. Rated M for language and some smut.)**

**Kurt is a teen dad. During his freshmen year of high school Kurt had sex with a girl in an attempt to be normal. The result? Caleb. When Kurt is left alone with his son he gives up all hopes of getting out of Lima. After graduating Kurt works two jobs to take care of his three-year-old son. With no time to date Kurt figures he will always be alone. But then he meets Blaine Anderson, a senior at Dalton and he starts to think maybe he can find love after all. (Genre: Romance/Drama/Family—see note above. Rated M for language and some smut.)**


	20. Eliza

**Well here it is, the final Blaine chapter. I am really excited but sad to see this part of the story over. Thanks to anyone who reads and reviews my stories. Just a quick note, the poll on what story to do next will be up until a few hours after I post chapter 21. Yay for fast updates!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters.**

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up to the feel of Blaine's lips on his neck. Kurt rolled over and snuggled with his husband.<p>

"Good morning," Blaine said.

Kurt smiled but lightly pushed Blaine off.

"As much as I love the ways you wake me up, we can't. Henry will be up soon."

"We can be fast."

Before Kurt could say anything the door quietly opened and an adorable five-year old walked into their bedroom.

"Daddy? Papa?" he asked.

Kurt and Blaine sat up and Henry ran onto their bed and jumped around.

Kurt and Blaine laughed as Henry landed in between them. He looked up at them with his big green eyes. He was starting to learn he could get anything he wanted to those eyes. Kurt blamed Blaine and his use of the puppy dog eyes.

"Are you excited Henry?"

Henry nodded excitedly.

"Coop," he said.

"That's right. Your Uncle Cooper and Aunt Jen and Blaine are all coming here today."

"Can I wear Spiderman," Henry asked.

Kurt smiled.

"Sure baby. You go pick out your Spiderman shirt and I will be there in a few minutes.

Henry's eyes lit up and ran back to his room. Kurt and Blaine got up and started to get dressed.

"I can not wait to see Cooper again," Blaine said, "And Jen and little Blaine too. He is getting so big."

"So is Henry. I can't believe that he is in kindergarten already."

"He is growing up," Blaine added.

The two adults finished getting ready and after that Kurt headed to Henry's room and Blaine headed into the kitchen to make breakfast. Kurt knocked on Henry's door, even though it was open, and entered. Henry had gotten his Spiderman shirt on but it was on backwards and Henry was struggling. Kurt helped his son get ready and carried him down to the kitchen.

"Pancakes," Henry said as he watched Blaine cook.

"Vey good," Blaine said, "And theses are extra special pancakes."

Henry's eyes got twice as big.

"Why?"

"Because these are chocolate chip pancakes."

"MY FAVORITE," Henry yelled.

Kurt laughed as he sat Henry at the table.

"Do you need any help," Kurt asked.

"Nope, just sit down, the food is almost ready."

"Sit down," Henry repeated.

Kurt placed a kiss on Henry's forehead and listened. After breakfast Henry asked if he could play with his toys in the living room.

"Sure Sweetie," Kurt said and Henry went to play with his toy cars while Kurt and Blaine cleaned up. Blaine noticed that Kurt was distracted.

"What's on your mind, besides me?"

Kurt laughed and turned to his husband.

"I've been thinking. I think we should have another baby."

That caught Blaine off guard.

"Are you sure? We both have really busy schedules. I don't think we could take care of a baby right now."

"So, you don't want to have a large family with me," Kurt asked sounding hurt.

"I didn't say that," Blaine argued, "I just think we should wait."

Kurt glared at Blaine and just walked away. Kurt kept bringing up the idea of a baby and when Blaine tried to talk to him about it he would just get pissed and walk off. Blaine finished up with the cleaning walked out and saw Kurt and Henry playing and laughing. This was his favorite sight—his family.

About an hour later Blaine got a call form Cooper that their plane had just landed and the Hummel-Anderson's headed to the airport. Henry loved riding in the car. He would just stare out the window at everything.

"I'm sorry," Kurt, said from the passenger seat, "I didn't mean to snap at you. I know you love me and want to have a family with me."

"I do, I really do want to have another child but do you think now is the best time?"

"I don't know. I guess I just want another baby at home. I want to feel needed again."

"Kurt, just because Henry is growing up does not mean you are not needed."

Kurt looked down.

"I know, I know."

"I need you too. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Me too," Henry asked from the backseat.

"Of course you too," Kurt said looking back at his son in his car seat.

"Can I be a superhero when I grow up," Henry asked.

"You can be whatever you want to be," Kurt answered as they pulled into the parking lot.

* * *

><p>"Little man," Cooper said as soon as Blaine found his brother and his family.<p>

"Uncle Coop," Henry shouted and ran to get a hug.

After everyone greeted each other the large group headed off for lunch. They went to a diner Blaine and Kurt took Henry to. The grown ups caught up as Little Blaine and Henry talked about important things, like who is the better hero, Superman or Spiderman.

"So, how have things been," Jen asked.

"Really good," Blaine said placing his hand over Kurt's," What about you? How is L.A.?"

"We like it there a lot," Jen said, "Blaine seems to like it a lot too. We miss you guys like crazy though. How has Henry been liking school?"

"He loves it," Blaine said, "He is always so excited to go and learn more."

"Wait until he is high school, that excitement will go away," Cooper said and everyone laughed.

"Well, I can't wait anymore, Cooper has some big news," Jen said.

Kurt and Blaine turned to the older Anderson brother.

"It's not that big."

"Yes it is," Jen said.

"Okay, I got casted in a movie."

"No way," Kurt yelled, "What movie? When doe sit come out?"

"It is the new Transformers movie," Cooper said.

"That is so cool Coop," Blaine said and hugged his brother.

"I know, I can't believe it," Cooper said, "And it's all because of you Blaine. If it was not for you I never would have thought this was possible."

"Aww," Jen and Kurt said.

"What about you two," Cooper asked, "Any new or exciting news?"

Kurt looked ta Blaine before answering.

"Nope. Nothing to talk about."

Blaine felt bad. He knew Kurt wanted another child and so did he. He just didn't know if now was the right time.

* * *

><p>That night found everyone at the Hummel-Anderson apartment. Jen and Kurt were playing with the kids and Blaine was sitting on the couch with Cooper.<p>

"You okay," Cooper asked.

"Not really."

"Is everything okay? Is there marriage problems?"

"What? No, nothing like that. Our marriage is perfectly fine. It's something else."

"Do you want to talk about it? Jen and Kurt are with the kids in their room. You know they will be there a while."

"Kurt want's another child."

"Oh, okay. Do you want another one?"

"Yes, of course I do. I always saw Kurt and I having a big family. It's just, I don't know if we have the time for it right now. Kurt is getting ready for another big fashion launch and I have a lot of projects going on. We are always traveling for either work or to visit Finn and Rachel. We would need a bigger place and we would have to explain to Henry that his not going to be an only child anymore. What if he starts to hate us?"

"Calm down, Blaine, breathe. First, yes, you two have a lot going on but Kurt works from home most of the time and you are home a lot too. Yes, you two travel a lot so maybe you would have to cut back. If Rachel and Finn knew you were having another family member they would understand. Hell, maybe they would come visit you instead. You and Kurt have more then enough money to get a bigger place. The only real obstacle you two face is telling Henry. But, I think you should do it. Henry should have a sister or brother. The choice is up to you and Kurt but know that I support you no matter what."

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine lay in bed after Jen, Cooper and Blaine left to go to their hotel.<p>

"How was Henry tonight," Kurt asked.

"Perfect. Fell asleep hallway through the story."

"Playing with Blaine must have tired him out."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt.

"I think you are right."

"Right about what," Kurt asked.

"I think we should expand our family. We are going to have to change some things but I think it would be perfect."

"REALLY? Do you mean that? If you are just saying that for me don't—"

"No, I really do think that it is time we had another child. The only hard part is going to be telling Henry."

"I didn't think about that," Kurt said.

"I'm sure he will take the news okay," Blaine said.

Blaine was dead wrong.

"You-you no love me-me," Henry cried the next day when Kurt and Blaine tried to tell him about their plan.

"No, no baby," Kurt said as he tried to hug Henry but he pushed Kurt away.

"Henry, we want you to have a brother or sister. Don't, you want a sibling? Cooper is my brother and Finn is Daddy's. We love you so much and nothing will change that."

"I not the baby," Henry said.

"No, you wouldn't be the baby but you tell us you are not a baby all the time," Kurt said.

"Not the same," Henry said, "I want to be the baby again. I HATE YOU," Henry screamed and he started to cry again.

Blaine and Kurt were at a loss of what to do. Kurt wanted to cry. Maybe Blaine was right this was a bad idea. Blaine took out his phone and called Cooper.

"I was just about to call you little bro. Jen and I took Blaine shopping since we are here in New York and guess what he picked out—a bowtie—can you believe it—"

"Cooper, can you come over, I really need your help."

"Sure, is everything okay?"

"No," was all Blaine said before hanging up.

About ten minutes later Cooper was knocking on the door. When he entered the apartment he saw toys thrown everywhere and no Henry in sight. Kurt was on the couch trying not to cry.

"What's going on," Cooper asked.

"We tried to talk to Henry about having a baby but he just started crying and throwing things and—Coop—he said he hated us."

"My baby thinks I want to replace him," Kurt cried.

"I'm going to go talk to him," Cooper said, "Is he in his room?"

Kurt nodded.

"I'll come with you," Blaine said.

"No, I think I have to talk to him alone," Cooper insisted, "I was in his position once. You think I was happy when mom and dad first told me they were having another child? I am now but I wasn't then. I know what he is feeling."

Blaine nodded and sat held Kurt on the couch.

"It's going to be okay Kurt. Cooper is going to fix everything."

* * *

><p>Cooper knocked on Henry's closed door.<p>

"Go away," a voice said.

"But it's you fun Uncle Cooper."

Cooper heard small footsteps run to the door and after some struggle opened the door. Cooper saw his nephew with red, puffy eyes.

"Hey buddy, can we talk."

Henry nodded and Cooper walked inside his room. Both boys sat on his bed.

"Why don't you want a little brother or sister?"

Henry looked down.

"Daddy and Papa don't want me."

"Hey, that is not true. They love you so much. Don't you want another child to feel that love too?"

"Not, if it means I don't get it."

"Look Kiddo, I know how you are feeling. I felt the same way when your grandma and grandpa said they were going to have your dad."

"But, Papa is great."

"I didn't know that at the time. I just wanted to keep all my parents love for me. But that is a selfish thing to do. What have your daddies taught you about being selfish?"

"That it's bad."

"And it is. You are going to have a great little brother or sister too. Plus, you are older so you get everything first like drive, date and go to R-rated movies."

Henry shook his head and Cooper gave him a hug.

"I love Blaine and Kurt loves your Uncle Finn. Don't you want someone to love like that?"

"I guess but what if I have to live with a girl?"

"There is nothing wrong with girls."

"Yes, they have cooties."

"Well, you have to make sure you get your cootie shot."

Henry violently shook his head no.

"No shot."

"Well, then hopefully if you have a sister she is born cootie-free."

"I hope so," Henry said seriously, "So if I have a brother or sister it will be like Blaine is here all the time?"

"Yeah. You will always have a playmate."

"I like that."

Cooper smiled and so did Henry.

"See, that's the way to think. Don't look at a new family member as a replacement look at them like an addition."

"I'll try."

"That's all you can do. But you have to promise me one thing. When you become a big brother you have to promise to look after them, protect them and always be there for them like I was with your Papa. Okay."

"Okay."

"Pinky swear?"

Henry nodded and linked pinkies with Cooper.

"Uncle Coop, I have to ask you something."

"You can ask me anything Little Man."

"Where do babies come from?"

Cooper just stared at his nephew for a little bit.

"Well, time to go back down and ask your daddies that question."

"Okay," Henry said running to his dads. Cooper heard him shout.

"DADDIES WHERE DO BABIES COEM FROM? AND WHAT IS AN R-RATED MOVIE?"

* * *

><p><strong>One Year Later<strong>

Six-year old Henry waited in the hospital waiting room with all his grandparents, Finn, Rachel, Cooper, Jen and little Blaine.

"Where are my daddies?"

"They are in one of these rooms," Rachel said, "Waiting for your little sister to be born."

"Does it take a long time?"

"It can."

"But I want her here now."

"I thought you didn't want a sibling," Cooper said.

"I changed my mind," Henry responded getting a laugh from everyone.

"So, Rachel, when are you two going to start thing about a wedding and a family," Jen asked.

Rachel looked to Finn and looked at her. They reached a silent agreement.

"Well, we may have already done one of those."

"You eloped," Jen asked.

"What? No. I am Rachel Barbara Berry. When I get married it will be a very lavish ceremony. I am thinking like the royal wedding. No, but I am pregnant."

"Why didn't you say something," Carole said hugging her son and his girlfriend.

"We were going to after we finished getting everything moved back to the U.S. but then we got the call that Hummel-Anderson baby #2 was being born and we decided to wait. We are going to get married after our little Barbra or Gene Kelly Jr. is born."

"Who," Finn asked.

Henry pulled on Cooper's arm.

"Uncle Coop, when is Aunt Rachel's stork coming with her baby?"

Cooper was saved from answering when the nurse came out and said everything had gone smoothly. The group decided to go in smaller groups so the room was to crowded. Burt, Carole and Henry went first. When they entered the room Kurt was holding his daughter. This time Blaine and Kurt decided to use a surrogate but they did not know which one was the father. The little girl had brown hair but blue eyes like her mother.

"Hi there," Carole said, "I am your grandma and this is Burt your grandpa."

"Henry, do you want to hold her," Blaine asked.

Henry nodded.

"What about the cooties," Kurt asked as he handed her over to his son.

"It's okay because she is my sister," Henry said as Blaine helped him.

"Hi," Henry said, "I'm your big brother and I am going to protect you just like Uncle Cooper protected Papa."

Kurt and Carole couldn't help but take a quick picture.

"What us her name," Carole asked.

"Eliza Marie Hummel-Anderson."

Little by little other family members came in the room to meet Eliza. Cooper cried when he first meet his niece. He looked over to Blaine and saw him smiling with all of his family there. This was it. Ever since Blaine was a little kid Cooper hoped that he would find his happily ever after, and he did and Cooper liked to think that he helped Blaine find his way. Yes, being a big brother was one of the best things to ever happen to Cooper Anderson.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it for the original Blaine chapters. Kinda sad right now. But the Cooper chapter is up next! Hope this chapter came up okay.<strong>

**Don't forget to vote if you want to on the poll on my page!**

**Please don't be afraid to review!**

**Next time: Cooper needs Blaine's help.**


	21. Cooper's Crisis

**Well, here it is, the last official chapter. I struggled with one a little. There were so many ideas for the Cooper chapter. I hope you guys like it. Thank you for all the support you have given me throughout this story. It is most appreciated.**

**Just a reminder that my poll on what new story to post next is till up. It will be up until September 17, 11:59 PM central time. I have started writing both so I will be ready to publish the new story sometime next week. I have come up with titles for these stories and they are posted at the end of the chapter. I will also post the winning story in the first author's note of the next chapter of this story. The first chapter of the winning story will be posted by the time the next chapter of this story is up.**

**Enough of me talking (well typing) on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters.**

**Note: This chapter takes place between chapters 18 and 19 so Cooper and Jen live in New York not L.A.**

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the night when there was a knock on Blaine and Kurt's apartment door. Blaine and Kurt tried to ignore it but it just got louder and louder. Kurt kicked Blaine out of bed to go get the door. Blaine stumbled his way out of the bedroom and made his way to the door. He opened it to see Cooper—a very upset looking Cooper.<p>

"Coop?"

"Hey Blainers."

"Do you know what time it is?"

"I dunno, time you invited me in?"

"Are you drunk."

Cooper shook his head.

"Nope, came right here, but maybe I should have stopped at a bar instead."

Blaine stepped aside and let Cooper enter the apartment.

"Sit down on the couch and be quiet, Kurt is sleeping. Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"Water?"

"Go sit, I'll get you a glass."

Cooper went and sat on the couch and waited for Blaine. A few moments later Blaine sat down next to his brother.

"So Cooper, are you going to tell me why you are here at three in the morning?"

"Technically, it is three twenty-two in the morning."

"Cooper," Blaine groaned, "I am tried, Kurt has to get up early for an event at work and I have auditions to do in less then twelve hours. Are you going to tell me why you are here or not?"

Cooper looked down.

"Jen and I got in a fight at the hospital."

"WHAT? WHY? WHAT HOSPITAL? WHY WERE YOU AT A HOSPITAL?"

"Look, I really need you to calm down because I am freaking out. I just really needed help, you know, someone to talk to."

"Oh, okay Coop, what's up?"

"I am never going to be a dad."

"What? That's crazy. You and Jen will be wonderful parents someday."

"No, I mean, Jen can't get pregnant."

"What are you talking about? Have you two been trying?"

"Yeah, for a little bit now. I didn't want to say anything until we had good news."

"So you have good news?"

"NO, didn't I just say that Jen CAN NOT GET PREGNANT! We had a little bit of HOPE she could but NOW IT IS OVER!"

"Cooper, keep your voice down. Kurt is trying to sleep and I am not going to have to deal with a moody, sleep-deprived Kurt because of you yelling at three in the morning."

Cooper just looked down but didn't say anything.

"Look Cooper, if you want to actually talk to me then start talking but if you are only going to be loud and not make sense then I am going to have to ask you to leave."

Cooper sighed and tried to calm down.

"Fine, a while back Jen was feeling sick. When it didn't go away she decided to take a pregnancy test. It came out positive. After the wedding we were going to announce our good news. Well when she went to the doctors she was told not only that she was not pregnant but there was something wrong and that she might never get pregnant."

"Is that why you two were fighting right before the wedding?"

Cooper nodded.

"Well we went to a different doctor to get a second opinion. They said that Jen would have a hard time getting pregnant but it might be possible. So we tried giving her hormones."

"It didn't work?"

"No, it did."

"Really," Blaine said with a smile.

"Yeah, about a month and a half ago we were told the good news. Jen and I were really excited. We were told that if Jen actually had the baby it would be even harder for her to get pregnant again so if we wanted another child in the future we would have to look into adoption or surrogacy."

Cooper started to cry and Blaine had no idea what to do. He had never seen his brother like this. He was always the strong one. But Cooper was always there for Blaine no matter what so Blaine was going to be there for Cooper no matter what.

"L-l-late this evening, J-J-Jen was complaining o-o-of pains. So I drove her to the hospital to make sure it w-w-was nothing serious."

Blaine hugged his brother.

"Just let it out Cooper."

"She miscarried Blaine. Jen miscarried. This was our only chance. I was so excited to finally have my own family."

Cooper completely broke down. Blaine just held his brother as he sobbed. Blaine looked up when he heard someone sit next to him. He turned and saw a sleepy and confused Kurt.

"I would ask if everything was okay, but clearly something is very wrong," Kurt said.

Cooper looked up at the sound of another voice.

"Kurt? I'm sorry to wake you up. DO you h-h-hate me too?"

Kurt was taken back.

"No, Cooper, of course not. I could never hate my favorite brother-in-law."

Cooper tried to smile.

"I'm going to go and make some coffee and tea," Kurt said before going to the kitchen.

"No one hates you Cooper," Blaine reassured him.

"Jen does."

"No she doesn't."

"Yes, she does, she told me that."

"Well, one she didn't mean it or two, you heard her wrong. She loves you. This is no ones fault. As sad as it is no one is to blame."

"I know. I just, wanted a baby so bad."

"I promise Coop, you and Jen are going to be amazing parents one day. There must be a reason you can't be ones now. You guys are going to come out even stronger from this."

"I yelled at Jen," Cooper said, "I felt awful afterwards but I messed up. I never yell especially at her."

"Look, you guys are dealing with something no one should have to and things are very emotional. I am sure you both have said things tonight you don't really mean. Are they keeping Jen at the hospital?"

"Yeah, since she was brought in so late they are going to keep her overnight. What if she leaves me? She said she was thinking about it?"

"Oh, Cooper, I am positive she isn't going to. Look, tomorrow you guys will have had a night to come to terms with what happened and should talk things through. I am sure Kurt would be okay with you stating here tonight."

Kurt came back with a cup of coffee for Blaine and one for Cooper. Cooper thanked Kurt and took a sip. Blaine did as well. Kurt went back and brought out a glass of tea from himself.

"You know Kurt," Blaine said, "We are probably going to be up for a little bit. If you wanted to go back to bed you can."

"Yeah," Cooper added, "Please, don't feel like you have to stay up for me."

Kurt just placed is hand on Blaine's knee.

"We are a family and family sticks together. I'll just call in tomorrow."

"But—"

"No, buts, I'm staying up with you guys."

Blaine looked lovingly at his husband.

"How much did you hear," Blaine asked.

"Most of it," Kurt confessed, "When you leave to answer the door and never come back I get worried."

"Aww, so sweet," Cooper said and all three of the boys laughed.

Not a lot else was said. Just being around Blaine was helping Cooper. The two Anderson brothers will always be there for each other. After a while Cooper started to yawn and decided to try to get some sleep before they released Jen from the hospital. A little before six Cooper headed to the guest room. Kurt cleaned up the cups before heading to bed with Blaine. Kurt knew his boss was always at the office by seven so he sent a quick email from his phone that he could not make it to work that day. Blaine put his arms around him as they got into bed.

"Thank you Kurt."

"For what? Making coffee?"

"Yes. You really helped him I think. Just knowing you where there for him."

"No, Blaine that is what you did."

"Cooper has been there for me since I was eight years old. I'm glad Cooper feels like he can come lean on me, even when the circumstances are this sad."

"You are a wonderful brother Blaine. Both of you are. Jen and Cooper will get through this. Their love is strong enough. You reassured him of that tonight."

"I didn't do much. Just listened when he needed to talk to someone. He has done more then that for me over the years."

"Well, sometimes just having someone to talk to is all the help someone needs to get out of their darkest place," Kurt said before Blaine and him fell asleep.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Cooper went to the hospital. Blaine and Kurt offered to go with him but he said Jen and him needed some space. Once the couple got back home Jen walked straight to the extra room they had planned to use as the nursery. She sat down and cried as Cooper held her. They cried together and after awhile started to feel better. They mourned the loss of their baby but tried to think of the future. The day would come where they had a little Cooper or Jen running around. Cooper and Jen talked a lot that day. They apologized for all the things they yelled last night. They also came to the decision that they should wait a while before trying to figure out how they wanted to have a baby. They decided all things happen for a reason and for some reason they were not meant to have a child. But they knew that day would come.<p>

And it did, five years later their son Blaine was born. And another five years after that the twins were born—one boy one girl—Lucas and Natalie.

The Anderson boys were there for each other for their entire lives. Looking back some might say Cooper helped Blaine more then Blaine helped Cooper but Cooper would disagree. Blaine was there for Cooper since the day he was born. He was there for him through the good and the bad. Cooper is thankful for all the times his brother was there for him. Especially when Blaine was there for him that night of Jen's miscarriage, and the time Blaine bailed him out of jail after the car of the boy who broke his daughter's heart got a "small" dent in the side of it by "accident."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there it is the Cooper chapter. The last of the original chapters. But I am not done yet. On to the bonus chapters<strong> **and my new story!**

**Please do not forget about the poll. I am going to repost the full summary of the options at the end of this chapter. If you have a favorite one please vote for it =) But I really like both story ideas (I did come up with them) so both will be started sometime—I promise. **

**Please review =)**

**Next time: Bonus Scene #1: Cooper and Blaine celebrate Blaine getting into the Warblers.**

**POLL OPTIONS: **

**Nick and Blaine have been friends since high school. When they both go to New York for college Blaine instantly gets a boyfriend (Kurt) and Nick starts to feel left out. While their own relationship grows Blaine and Kurt try to find Nick someone too. (Genre: Drama/Romance/Friendship—I know FF only lets you pick two but if I****could pick three this would be the three I chose. Rated M for language and some smut.) Title: Friends and Boyfriends**

**Kurt is a teen dad. During his freshmen year of high school Kurt had sex with a girl in an attempt to be normal. The result? Caleb. When Kurt is left alone with his son he gives up all hopes of getting out of Lima. After graduating Kurt works two jobs to take care of his three-year-old son. With no time to date Kurt figures he will always be alone. But then he meets Blaine Anderson, a senior at Dalton and he starts to think maybe he can find love after all. (Genre: Romance/Drama/Family—see note above. Rated M for language and some smut.) Title: Fate is a Funny Thing**

**One additional note: These stories are going to be my first attempt at writing sex scenes. If smut makes you uncomfortable (I realize not everyone is as confortable reading it as others) I still think you will enjoy these stories. I will try to make it so you will know when the smut is coming so you can easily skip those parts. The main reason for the high rating on both stories is going to be language.**


End file.
